


Man of the Year

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-02-13 16:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 70,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: Kylo Ren recently assumed the pack leadership of the First Order, based out of Chandrila. Determined to be successful as an Alpha and as a businessman, he's already taken First Order Industries international and is in the running for Chandrila's coveted 'Man of the Year' business award. There's just one fly in the ointment. He needs a mate.Armitage Hux is his trusted second in command. They survived Snoke's abusive reign together and consider each other best friends. When Hux decides to introduce his half-sister, professional dancer Rey Niima, it might be the end of a beautiful friendship.Or the start of something wonderful.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Phasma, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 146
Kudos: 277





	1. Midnight at the Top

Kylo Ren swirled his whiskey around the glass in his hand, dark brown eyes staring out into the deep of the Chandrila night. From his penthouse suite, the city lay out around his feet, a territory so different from the vast forests and mountain valleys of his parent’s more traditional spread in Alderaan out to the northwest. Here, no one knew his past, only his present. As the newly crowned Alpha of the First Order pack, based in downtown Chandrila, it felt good to take a moment and gaze over the strange urban setting in which the pack made their home. 

Six months ago, he’d taken out his mentor, Allan Snoke, previous pack Alpha for more than sixty years, and chief tormentor of his second-in-command for the last ten. For the first time in his life, Kylo felt free from his heritage, and acknowledged as a power to be reckoned with, in both the shifter and human worlds. Since his ascension to the leadership, he’d taken the company in vastly new directions, bringing them into the twenty-first century. First Order Industries was a company to be noticed, and Kylo was the head of a team of driven Lycans determined to make a name for themselves in a world where shifters were still regarded as a minority indigenous sect. 

“Kylo, you haven’t answered my question.” 

The annoying voice of his new second, Armitage Hux, reminded him what he was avoiding by staring out into the dark of midnight. 

He needed a mate. A Council of A/B/O Regulations approved mate, to which Hux just happen to have a personal ‘in’ with the top name on all Pack Leaders’ list of eligible Omegas to court. His sister was the most beautiful woman Kylo had ever seen. Rey Niima and Hux had the same mother, different fathers, but were raised in the same house until Hux was led away from his pack by Snoke’s lies, just as Kylo had been. 

Rey won Most Eligible Omega three years running without even trying. Not too tall, willowy yet powerful, with the grace of the dancer she was, Rey was the apple of her brother’s eye, and for Hux to volunteer to bring her to Chandrila to meet him was a huge indication of the esteem they held for each other, having survived the hell of their previous Alpha. 

“Bring her. If the soul mark appears, then I will owe you one. If not, I’ll still get to meet this baby sister you’ve been screeching about for the past ten years.” 

“It will take her a day or so to get here from Takodana. She’s just coming off her first season as a principle dancer with the Takodana Dance Company.” 

“Hux, that’s the third time you’ve told Kylo what she does. He said yes, now call Rey and tell her to get out to the airport and get on a plane headed here as soon as she can. We have to head off any possible challenges by Snoke’s snake of a granddaughter.” 

Hux’s mate, Gwen Phasma-Hux, was tall, blonde, and took no shit off anyone, especially not Kylo nor her mate and husband. She was anxious to meet the sister-in-law she’d only spoke with via long distance on holidays. Though Hux adored Rey, there was a ten-year age gap between them that kept their schedules from always meshing. Gwen was the glue that held their small family unit together.

“Hang on, what time is it in Takodana?” 

“Three in the morning.” 

“She’s probably just coming home. Let me call now.” 

Kylo felt a ripple run across his shoulders, raising the hair on his neck. “She’s out at this hour in the morning, alone? An unmated Omega?” 

“A heavily suppressed Omega who took self-defense and boxing as electives while majoring in dance. Rey learned early that life isn’t pretty and that is especially true for Omegas.” 

Hux returned his attention to his call, putting it speaker so all three could hear. “Rey? Are you where you can talk for a minute?” 

“Sure, I just walked in the door. What’s up?” 

Kylo’s wolf perked up at the smooth accent. Hux tended to downplay his, so hear it full on from Rey only added to Kylo’s interest. 

“I need you to come to Chandrila as soon as possible.” 

There was a long pause where they could hear ice tinkling into a glass, then liquid pouring. 

Finally, she spoke again. 

“Okay, now that I have a drink down me, try that again? Are you ill? Injured? Dying? In jail?” 

“Ha ha, Rey. Very funny. That only happened once. No, I just need you to come here. It’s important. Council important.” 

“Taj, I already told you. I will not renew my registration once it runs out at twenty-one. If I find a mate, I want it to be on my own, not because some list says I’m hot. It’s degrading.” 

“I agree one hundred percent, and I will support you with Mom, but I need you here as soon as you can get a flight into town. It’s a surprise.” 

“Taj.” Kylo could hear the irritation in her voice. 

“Rey. I haven’t asked you for a favor in a long time. Now I am. Come to Chandrila. We can go skiing.” 

“Promise?” 

“Absolutely. Now, Gwen checked the airlines, and there is flight leaving there in three hours arriving here in seven. I’ve bought you a ticket, all you have to do is claim it and make the flight. I’ll pick you up at the airport. You can stay here at the penthouse, with us.” 

“I really dislike you right now. I don’t have time to pack anything.” 

“Then just come as you are. You and I will go shopping. Whole new wardrobe, on me.” 

Her tone turned suspicious. “You want something, Armitage Brandon Hux. Why do I feel I’m being punked?” 

“I would never do that to my sister.” 

“Bullshit.” 

“See you in seven hours?” 

“Of course. You know I can’t resist a chance to go ski. It’s too warm here.” 

“Love you Sunshine.” 

“You too Ginger.” 

Hux hung up the phone. 

“Ok. I’ve got her on the way. The rest is up to you and destiny.” 

Kylo returned to staring out the window at the city below. He shivered, a premonition of strange things to come. Gazing at the lights below, he wondered what the premonition could be. He felt poised on the edge of something big, but couldn’t place his finger on what that something might be. 

***** 

Rey Niima handed her boarding pass to the flight attendant, who motioned her toward the first-class section of the jet. Taking over both seats as the red-eye flight to Chandrila was empty, she settled in and began to stew on what her brother was doing that required her to drop everything and head north this time of year. Her chances of being snowed in once she arrived were entirely too high for her to feel calm. Like most Omega’s Rey hated the claustrophobia of being trapped, by weather or by people. 

The day Taj called and let her know that Snoke was gone and they were in charge was one of the happiest of her life. She’d been almost ten when her adored big brother ran away from college and joined what their mother termed a ‘cult’. She forbade Rey to have any contact with Taj until she died three years ago. Clearing out her mother’s things to sell their childhood home, Rey found letters and cards that had been sent to her but intercepted by their mother. Rather than writing, Rey found a phone number and called, getting in touch with Gwen. The rest was history. 

She was almost asleep when a friendly male voice interrupted her peace. 

“Would you like a coffee, or perhaps some tea?” 

Opening one eye, she stared at the male flight attendant, who was entirely too perky for this ungodly hour. 

“No, I’d like to sleep. Thank you.” 

“Not a problem. I’m Devon if you need anything.” 

“Thank you, Devon. I don’t need anything.” 

“Okay.” 

She closed her eyes again, sensing he hadn’t moved. Sighing, she opened her eyes. Again. 

“Yes?” 

“I’m sorry, really. But I’m a native of Takodana and a supporter of the dance company. Huge fan. Could I possibly bother you for a photo? Then I promise I will leave you alone.” 

Shrugging, Rey leaned into the Beta and smiled. The photo showed the dark circles under her eyes. 

“Thank you, and here is my card. If you ever need a quick seat on a flight, call me. I'll hook you up.” 

“Thanks, I appreciate that.” 

At last the young man left, and Rey drifted into the land of half dreams wondering again what her brother had up his sleeve. He’d never pulled a stunt like this before, and every nerve in Rey’s body told her he was up to something. Call it intuition, call it inner sight, she always knew when someone, human or Lycan, was lying, and right now her senses were screaming at her that Armitage might be up to something she wasn’t going to like. 

In what seemed like no time at all, the pilot announced their descent into Chandrila International Airport, and Rey sat up, running her fingers through her hair. She felt as if she were moving through a fog. Lack of sleep and several thousand miles were catching up with a vengeance. 

Standing, she grabbed her large overnight bag along with her shoulder purse, and waited for the jetway to connect to the door. Turning on her cell phone, she found a message from Taj stating he would meet her at baggage claim, along with Gwen and his boss, Kylo Ren. 

Stepping toward the exit, she bumped into the pilot, who was also departing. 

“I’m sorry,” she hurried to explain. “I’m really tired and can’t seem to stop running into things.” 

The pilot, not much taller than herself, with olive complexion and wavy black hair smiled at her. She noted his scent – mated. 

“Not a problem. I’m on my way home after several days of round-trips. I’m ready to crash for about a week.” 

“Is Chandrila your home base?” 

“Yep. We have a condo on the west side, near the mountains. Deer in the backyard the whole nine yards. My partner is in IT, so he works from home quite a bit.” 

“Sounds wonderful.” 

“Restive. Incredibly peaceful.” 

“I’m Rey Niima,” she offered her hand. 

“Poe Dameron, nice to meet you. Aren’t you a dancer?” 

“Yes, in Takodana.” 

“I thought so. We saw you last spring. Fabulous performance of ‘Swan Lake’. You’re amazing to watch.” 

They continued chatting on the monorail from the landing dock to baggage claim. He was funny, and one of the nicest Alphas she’d met in quite a while. All the Alphas she’d dated recently seemed to be misogynistic narrow-minded assholes and Rey was ready to give up on mating and family altogether to avoid any further torment. Maybe she was too picky, but she wanted there to be more to a relationship than sex and knots. 

Entering baggage claim, she quickly scanned around for her brother, eventually spotting him near the exit. She squealed as she threw her arms around his neck. She quickly surmised the tall blonde next to her brother must be Gwen, and that left the tall, broad-shouldered, Alpha behind him to be the new leader, Kylo Ren. 

Taj picked her up and spun her in a quick circle before tightening his hug. His scent of leather and spice reminded her of their childhood, when he was her protector against the harsh night. 

“I’ve missed you Ginger!” 

“Oh, you too Sunshine, you too. How was your flight?” 

“I tried to sleep, but didn’t do very well.” 

“Thank you for coming, I know I was rather cryptic on the phone.” 

“That’s an understatement.” 

“Come on, I want to introduce you to Gwen and my boss, Kylo. He’s like a brother to me.” 

“Great,” Rey rolled her eyes. “Just what I need, another big brother.” 

She caught a smirk on her brother's face just as she turned away and wondered what he was thinking. Her trouble radar was screaming on overdrive. 

Arm in arm, they turned around and Rey caught her first sight of Gwen and boss, Kylo Ren. 

Gwen was gorgeous and tall, and entirely too good for Taj. Hopefully she’d never find that out, or she knew but loved him anyway. Rey hoped it was the latter, as she felt quite a kinship with the Alpha. Alpha to Alpha matings were deemed contentious, with both vying for power, but Gwen and Taj were neither contentious or ambitious. They were content to run their divisions within the First Order and to leave the top position to Kylo Ren, who had been on a phone call since she’d entered bagged claim. 

With his back to her, Rey could tell he had broad shoulders, and he was tall, really tall, with hair the seemed too soft to be real. From what she could tell from the back view, she was certain the front wouldn’t disappoint. 

They began to drift toward the waiting limo, Kylo finishing his call at last. He turned to meet Rey, and suddenly there was a loud buzzing in her ears. Her eyes widened, and she noticed Kylo’s dark eyes were blown wide open and his mouth parted involuntarily. He took her hand, and it was like a piece of live wire voltage clicked into place in her soul, and warmth spread like wildfire across her nerve endings. The world seemed sharper and her senses honed in on the giant Alpha holding her hand like an anchor. In her mind, clear as a bell on a crisp winter morning, she heard his single word of exclamation. 

‘Mate!’ 

Her shoulder was instantly on fire, as if a branding iron had been set to her virgin skin. Raising her eyes, she noticed the same pain on Kylo’s face. The buzzing grew louder. Taj grabbed her arm, turning her around to face him, but she could not hear a word over the buzz in her ears and mind. Vaguely she noticed the edges of her vision darkening. 

Before she could stop herself, Rey fainted.


	2. Soul-Mated and it Feels So Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mention of scars

Kylo heard the buzzing in his head and wondered what was going on, as he certainly didn’t feel dizzy. It was only when Rey’s eyes rolled back into her head, he realized he was hearing her thoughts, just as she passed out from the intensity of the soul-mark searing into their shoulder blades. As to his own, the discipline he’d learned as Snoke’s second had taught him to take the pain and channel it into other things. 

All of that meant nothing as they raced through the streets of Chandrila to get the still unconscious Rey safely into the Towers, the headquarters and personal residences of the First Order pack and First Order Industries, the international conglomerate of companies they ran. The hundred floor tower was the tallest in Chandrila, and the private quarters comprised the top ten floors. 

The pack medic, Don Mitaka, waited at the private elevator as Kylo carried his limp soulmate to their sanctuary. Once they were alone inside the box, Kylo took a moment to examine Rey up close without the pressures of his second breathing over his shoulder. Hux hadn’t lied, she was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen, and his wolf was panting with restrained desire tinged with a growing sense of panic at her continued condition. To make matters worse, he was fairly certain he’d growled at Hux. And Phasma. And several other employees. 

Shit. 

He could feel his rut creeping up, starting with the unavoidable prickling heat crawling up his spine, a fever that would only abate when his Omega was sated through her own heat. The thought of this goddess allowing him to be her Alpha made him light headed, and he felt the first deep stirrings in his groin, beginning down in his balls and moving along with an increase of pheromones to his glands. 

Rey had to wake up before her heat struck to give him consent, or they were both going to be miserable. Kylo, even though the soul-marks had appeared, would never force himself on Rey without her sober consent. He knew how hard it was to think rationally when surrounded by a smell that you couldn’t avoid, saw it happen with Gwen and Hux. And Rey’s scent was driving him mad. 

Oranges, and roses, with a hint of bergamot and sandalwood. She smelled like summer and the contentment he felt when he dragged his nose across her neck was a sensation which he’d been missing for most of his life. A sense of home and family and belonging. 

Doctor Mitaka returned with the results of Rey’s test, and he forced his wandering attention to focus on his words. Rey needed his help, and as her Alpha he was rabid to show her his care and devotion. 

“Ms. Niima is anemic, nothing too severe, but combined with the long-distance flight, and extreme weariness, it all caused her blood pressure to bottom out, which dropped her like a stone.” 

“What can we do?” 

“She needs to eat a high protein diet, to help build up her red-blood count. I’d like to do another blood test in three weeks and see if there is any improvement. Otherwise, Alpha, she’s a healthy twenty-year-old Omega, virga intacta.” 

Kylo swivelled quickly. “What?” 

“You heard me Alpha. Your new soulmate is a virgin.” 

Kylo groaned putting his hands on his knees and bending his head over to prevent passing out himself. This woman would be the death of him. Gorgeous, feisty, and a virgin? He made a mental note to give Hux a raise. A big raise. A dowry for his bride. His Rey. 

“Hux, please contact the caretaker at Varykino Lodge. I heard you promise Rey skiing. It will be an excellent place for us to learn more about each other before going public at the Chamber of Commerce dinner the week before Christmas.” 

“Yes, Alpha. May I make a suggestion, knowing my sister as well as I do?” 

“You can make one. Whether or not I will do it is another thing.” 

“Don’t overwhelm Rey. She doesn’t like Alphas. You know why. What happened at university almost destroyed her, and if she ever finds out the abuse and gaslighting can be laid at Snoke’s doorstep, we both better hope she’s in a forgiving mood. We need to tell her everything. 

“I know! But not yet. Let her get used to me first. This is going to shock the hell out of her when she wakes up, and I don’t want to start off as enemies. I’d like us to be at worst friends, at best true lovers, but Rey will dictate all that, at least to begin.” 

“Listen,” Hux ran his hand across his jawline. “I shouldn’t tell you this but, the most important thing you can do is NOT be your typical asshole self. You’ve always been forward thinking, and I need you to continue that if you want to impress my sister.” 

Kylo sat on her bed, leaning against the headboard as she slept with her head in his lap. He ran his fingers through her silky tresses and stared into space, wondering when she would awake. 

“I can promise you I will try and not be an asshole. But if her heat kicks in before she wakes, it’s going to be quite interesting in here.” 

Hux sighed heavily, laying one hand on Kylo’s shoulder. “Don’t hurt my sister, Kylo. I’ve been joking about it I know, but you cannot hurt her. Rey is still wounded on the inside, push her too far in just the right way, and she’ll break.” 

“I know, Hux. I remember when it happened. I drove you to the hospital, remember?” 

“Do you remember?” Hux pressed him. “Remember the blank look in her eyes, the dead emotionless void Rey floated through for days? Doctors told us to let her recuperate at her own speed, and It’s only been the past few months I’ve heard her laugh again. Plus, she despises appearing weak, so don’t make too much of her fainting. Let her lead the conversation.” 

“Anything else, Mother Hen?” 

“Gwen and I will be in the living room if you need us.” 

After the door shut behind them, Kylo wiped his hands across his face, watching Rey’s body as her chest rose and fell from her breathing. He moved closer to the bedside, looking at her delicate features, lightly tanned skin, with a smattering of freckles across her nose. Her body was slender yet the muscles under taunt skin were strong and sculpted. In the back of his mind, where his wolf was always lurking, he felt the stirrings of their soul bond beginning to lock itself into his DNA. 

Soul-mated. How many times had he worried it would never happen for him? 

Snoke had wanted him to marry his granddaughter, a harpy of the first magnitude, but Kylo steadfastly refused. As he wasn’t a blood heir, but a victor through combat, the need to have a mate of solid standing and virtuous nature meant his options were limited. But Rey, to have her be his one true mate, it felt like the gods finally allowed him a victory. 

He noticed the scars on both forearms, along with the tattoo of a semi colon inside an infinity symbol along one of them. On the other arm was tattooed words. He turned his head to read them: ‘My story isn’t over yet...’. Affirmations on top of her scars from two years previous. The pang inside his heart was painful and the vibrations traveled throughout his nervous system. 

“Holy shit, what hammer struck me in the head?” 

Rey’s voice, raspy and vaguely panicked, rousted him from his thoughts. She raised her head from his lap, a frown creasing her smooth forehead. Looking up at Kylo, he could almost hear the moment her confusion turned to panic. 

Kylo raced to ease her mind. 

“You fainted. The doctor said you’re tired and need some rest.” 

She rolled her head around to open one eye and stared up at him. “You’re Taj’s boss, right? Kendo?” 

“Kylo.” 

“That’s it. What the hell does that mean? It sounds totally made-up.” 

“It’s based off my real name.” 

He could tell she was waiting for a further explanation but at that moment he had no desire to delve into his past and the demons it held. Eventually he would tell her everything, but not today. Not now, when his cock was hard enough to drive a nail through concrete. 

At last, she blinked. Leaning against the pillows, her eyes raked over his frame. 

“So Kylo, what happens now?” 

He ran his fingers lightly through her hair, the corners of his mouth curling gently upward. 

“Well, since we’ve been soul-marked, you should go into heat within the next day or so. That will trigger my own rut and the rest will be simple biology. Once we are mated, we can take a real honeymoon in six weeks or so. I’ll have to clear my calendar. Questions?” 

“Yeah, what if I don’t want to?” 

“Why wouldn’t you want to mate me?” 

“Principle. I don’t know the first thing about you. Where are you from? What’s your family situation? Why did Taj call me? What’s so important that we have to mate ‘right now’?” 

Kylo chewed on the side of his mouth, staring at her enormous hazel eyes. Hux never mentioned she was so snarky. 

“To answer your questions: Alderaan, complicated, because I need a mate, because the Council is concerned having an unmated Alpha running a pack as complex as the First Order. Hux knows you are on the register and called you to come. By the way, we are going skiing, once the doctor says you can travel. I know Hux promised you on the phone and I intend to make sure you get your trip.” 

Her voice was cautious. “Thank you, Kylo. I appreciate your honesty. While we’re being open, let me just tell you it’s not you I’m opposed to in this matter. I’ve never seen myself as mate material, much less as the mate of such a public figure.” 

“But you’re a dancer, Rey. There are YouTube pages devoted to your dancing and you have thousands of followers on Instagram. I fail to see the difference.” 

“Those are people who find something worthy in me to watch. I don’t actively see out people’s praise. In fact, I’m actually quite introverted. When I’m not performing, I live in a cabin outside of town with several dogs and an assortment of cats. You have your pick of beautiful sophisticated women . . .” 

“And yet, Fate made us partners. Rey, I’ve dated those women and they were nothing. Not a one of them set me aflame like you have, and your scent is driving me mad. Top that off with the soul-mark and I’m willing to give this a shot.” 

A loud grumbling noise filled the silence, and both burst into laughter. Rey blushed bright red. 

“Sorry. I’m several time zones and several meals short of nice. Could we table this conversation until after I’ve eaten and had a nap? I’m not saying no, I’m saying I’m not at my best this moment.” 

He smiled and put her hand into his, electric shocks running up to his brain as it registered, he was holding his soul mate’s hand. 

“Thank you, that’s all I can ask of you right now. Now, Doctor Mitaka informed us that you needed to stay quiet for a while, so I’ve ordered in lunch from the pack chef. I hope you like burgers and fries.” 

Her smile lit up the room like the sunbeam she was named for. “I adore them.” 

Lunch soon arrived, and they carried on their conversation while they ate. Rey laughed at his stories of adventures with Hux and Gwen, while he was enthralled with her career as a ballerina, and before they knew it, the sun was sinking into the West and the staff had called to ask about dinner plans. 

After going over the menu suggestions, Rey decided on pasta with chicken while Kylo ordered the fish. When dinner arrived, Rey reached out for her silverware, exposing the scar of her arm. She quickly pulled her arm back, blushing hard. He took her hand, pulling him to his lap. Once she was seated on his thigh, he pulled back both sleeves, the scars from stitches intertwined with her tattoos. He placed light kisses along both forearms. 

“Never be afraid to be who you are with me, Rey. I know what happened to you left you wounded and tough, but believe me, I could never hurt you. You’re the other part of me I didn’t know I was missing until you walked out of that airport. I hope I can make you believe that.” 

He watched her face closely, saw the tears spring into her eyes and her mouth quiver as she bit back her tears. He knew no one had ever acknowledged her brokenness before, given her permission to feel what she did. Kylo knew what it was like to feel unworthy simply by existing. 

He’d felt that way all his life.


	3. Halycon

They settled in for the evening on the couch in his private sitting room, which spanned between his bedroom and the guest room where her things been placed. Watching Netflix and laughing over stupid movies, Kylo had never felt so complete in recent years. Time spent with Rey was effortless, freeing after the rigors and stresses of the years under Snoke’s yoke. If this was being soul mated, he was all in. 

When they awoke the next morning, limbs entwined on the overstuffed couch, he was amazed at how rested he felt. Ever since childhood, he’d been plagued with lengthy bouts of insomnia, but in Rey’s arms he’d slept like a stone, no nightmares, no overthinking brain running in circles reminding him of how easily everything could fall apart. 

No memories of a life, long abandoned along with a name he no longer felt he deserved. 

He kept his eyes closed, breathing deeply of her scent. It was definitely stronger than yesterday, her heat drawing closer in keeping with their kind’s mating rituals. Unconsciously he pulled her to his chest, burying his nose on her neck, a low purr rumbling from his chest. 

He felt her waking up, but fought against the urge to pull her underneath him and rut against her like a teenager. Kylo was stronger than that. In all the years of enduring ruts alone, he’d only twice succumbed to the pressure from Snoke to make time with one of the pack’s Omegas. None of them came close to making his Alpha preen like Rey. The strongest urge to take her out to the country property and hunt for her sounded good in theory, but he knew too much Alpha would drive her in the other direction. He needed a middle ground. 

“Good morning,” her voice was husky with sleep and that accent. His head was spinning from the pheromones. 

“Morning, sweetheart.” He pressed his lips lightly to her forehead. “What would you like to do today?” 

“Breakfast would be wonderful. Then, I guess we should spend more time getting to know each other? If I’m as close to heat as it feels, I need to make a decision soon.” 

“How about I cook us something? Or would you rather go out?” 

She lifted her head and stared at him. He felt himself falling into those bright hazel orbs and smiled. 

“You can cook? Alpha Kylo Ren can cook? And you should smile more, it looks good on you.” 

Red burned his cheeks and the tips of his ears. “Really?” 

She nodded. “Oh yeah. Very hot.” 

The laughter burst from his chest like water, and she snickered along with him. When it died, she smiled at him, this time with her whole face, and the love hit him in the heart like a freight train. Where had this deep well of emotions been in his life? All he really wanted, no all he really needed was her, in his arms, forever, and everything else was second best. He felt like a damn Disney prince. 

“Well, then,” he murmured, “I will smile for you any time you want. Also, yes, I can cook. I lived alone for the past ten years. It was either learn how to cook or starve. And before you ask, Hux is shit in the kitchen and Gwen only eats during daylight hours. Some weird metabolism shit. That’s why we opened a kitchen for the entire pack. It’s open for them anytime needed. Two sisters run the operation, and I took lessons. Breakfast just happens to be my specialty.” 

“In that case, yes. Please make me breakfast. In the meanwhile, could I take a shower?” 

“Certainly. I’ll show you where to find everything.” 

She pushed off his chest and stood, holding her hand out to him, palm up. He slid his giant hand over her delicate fingers, feeling that pleasing buzz again. This time Rey didn’t fight the connection and suddenly he could feel her emotions. The blush on her face made her irresistible, and he could stop himself pulling close, brushing her hair back from her face. 

Their eyes met and before he knew it his lips were on hers, lightly at first. Rey slid her arms around his waist, pulling him close, at the same time parting her lips to invite him to deepen the kiss. Bliss was only way he could describe the emotions and scent rolling off her as he ran his hands up and down her back, taking care to brush his thumb against her neck on each pass. She groaned lightly and gave way into his arms for several moments before pushing hands against his chest and breaking away. 

He gazed at her, taking pride in her glazed eyes and swollen lips. She bit the inside of her lower lip then smiled. 

“If I don’t go now, I foresee no breakfast or shower, and I really need both of those.” 

Kylo smiled and caressed her cheek with the back of her hand. 

“As you wish,” and he winked. 

Rey laughed and winked in return as she followed him toward the shower. “Trust me, Kylo Ren. You are no Farm Boy. Now, if you want to try a Dread Pirate Roberts, I could get into that.” 

“I can’t believe you got that.” 

“It was one of my mother’s favorite movies.” 

He showed her to the shared shower for the two suites, which he explained were twins of each other designed for him and a mate. The guest room was now hers to redecorate as she saw fit. He showed her how to operate the multi-head garden shower and while she waited for the water temperature to regulate, he brought her towels and showed how to get to where her toiletries bag was stowed. Then he left her to undress in private. 

It was hard for him to walk down the hallway to the private kitchen in his penthouse. Every instinct in him wanted to join her in the shower, sink his canines into her neck, and fuck until neither one of them could walk. But this was still her call. He’d made a promise and he intended to keep it. So instead of focusing on the fact that his soul mate was naked and wet just feet away, he focused on making a pre-heat breakfast that would give both of them a needed caloric boost. 

He flipped on the flat screen television on the kitchen wall and let the weather distract his racing brain as he settled into the comfortable routing of cooking. Soon he was busy enough to calm the panic inside and he had just about convinced himself it was just another day when his phone buzzed with a text message. The number was unfamiliar but the area code told him it was from Alderaan. 

“Need to speak with you as soon as possible. Family emergency. Please call.” 

Only one person would dare to text him a statement like that, and it had been eight years since he’d last spoke with her. There were only two things that would warrant communication, and if she was texting, it had to be him. 

His father. 

Kylo leaned against the counter and took a deep breath. He wasn’t sure how he wanted to answer this. With mating, it would be a least a week before it would be safe for Rey to fly, and he wasn’t about to face his family without her. But did he even want to reconnect with Han and Leia after all this time? His future was with the First Order, not as heir to Alderaan. He’d thrown that future away ten years ago. 

He smelled Rey coming down the hallway, her own pheromones picking up in intensity after her shower, and there was a pleasant blush across her face and upper chest. Remembering his promise to be honest, he turned around and took her hands. 

“I have a complicated relationship with the people who call themselves my parents.” 

“Apparently so. That’s all right, my father didn’t want to be associated with me and my mother was crazy. We aren’t our parents, we are ourselves. We’ll make our own problems, I’m sure.” 

“My mother just texted me. I think something might be wrong at home.” 

“Did you answer her?” 

Kylo ran his fingers through his hair as he paced around the kitchen. “It’s not that simple. I haven’t spoken to them in years. We didn’t part on good terms.” 

Rey took his hand and seated them at the table. “Just tell me.” 

“When I defected to Snoke’s pack, my parents didn’t take it well. I’m their only child, heir to the pack, grandson of Anakin Skywalker who helped created the Council and pioneered relations with the greater communities of shifters. From the moment I was born everyone looked at me like I was going to start spouting antlers, or a tail. By college all I wanted was to be me, or who I thought I was at the time. Snoke offered me that, but if I had known at what price. 

Rey rubbed her hands over his, forcing him to look her in the eyes. “What if your Omega wants to meet her new in-laws?” 

His eyes widened as the greater impact of her words made it through the dense core of his brain. She wanted him to be her Alpha, to be his and his alone for the rest of their lives. A wave of red washed over his vision as he pulled her onto his lap. 

“I want my Omega to happy, and if that means making nice with Han and Leia, then I’ll see what’s wrong. Obviously, we’re busy for the next week so hopefully it’s nothing serious.” 

With Rey holding one hand, he pushed the call button, then speaker, so Rey could hear what was said on both sides. 

Surprisingly, it was his mother’s best friend Amilyn Holdo who answered the call. 

“Ben?” 

“Aunt Ami? What are you doing texting me?” 

“Because I’m doing you a favor. Your mother found out through the pack grapevine that you’ve found your soul mate.” 

“I have, which makes it impossible for me to drop everything and come running home for a Leia Lecture. We’re headed out to Varykino Lodge to ride out our mating heat, and get in some skiing after everything is finished.” 

“Oh good, maybe you’ll miss each other.” 

“What?” 

“Leia and Han are flying themselves to Chandrila to meet your new mate.” 

“WHAT?!” 

“I told her it wasn’t the best of ideas but you know how Leia gets when it comes to you finding a mate. Plus, now that Snoke is gone, she is bound and determine to fix things whether you want to or not. Please don’t shit all over your parents, Ben. I already have my hands full with Leia every time your father goes on one of his adventures. I don’t need to handle more angst about you.” 

Kylo dropped his head to the table and groaned. “Do you know when they left?” 

“Not more than an hour ago. I drove them to that private air strip where Han keeps the Falcon twin jet.” 

“Okay, still time for some damage control then. Ami, I owe you one. I promise my soul mate will not let me shit over my parents. That’s pretty much the best I can do at this point in time.” 

Hanging up, he glanced up at Rey, who was helping herself to the eggs, hash browns, bacon and waffles he’d whipped together for their meal. Returning to the table, she sat quietly waiting for him to return with his own plate. Once he was seated he looked up, expectantly. 

“Kylo, I don’t mind meeting your family if it is something you want. I think it’s a little pushy of your mother to just up and fly out here expecting us to entertain her with our courtship, but I’ve often heard stories about Leia Organa. But how does that make you Kylo Ren? That woman called you Ben.” 

‘Skywalker Solo. K Y L O. Snoke liked dealing in anagrams and mnemonics. He came up with it.” 

“Do you like it?” 

“It a name people respect, who is well known and renown in my field. It will be you name when we mate.” 

“Yeah, somehow I don’t think Rey Ren is going to cut it for me. I have a following in my own name that I’m not eager to offend. I don’t suppose you’d consider, oh I don’t know, Kylo Niima?” 

He smiled broadly. “Not a snowball's chance in Jakku. But I see the value in you keeping your name and I have no problem with it. Whatever makes my Omega happy.” 

“Right now, I think we need to tell Taj and Gwen about the unexpected visitors who’ll be here tonight.” 

“In a minute.” 

He saw the questions in her eyes, but needed to scent her, rub his neck and wrists against her neck and arms. Taking the skin of her mating gland between his teeth, he sucked hard, feeling the zing of desire as it shot through him both from her and from his own barely submerged rut. 

Once he was satisfied she smelled proper, they went to find Hux and let everyone know who was coming to dinner.


	4. I Can't Drive with You on My Lap

Finding Gwen was easy, she was in the larger family room, watching the morning financial news and eating her yogurt with honey, along with a giant cup of coffee. 

“Gwen? Have you officially met Rey Niima?” Kylo introduced them, looking around for Hux. Surely the little beast wouldn’t miss saying good morning to his beloved sister. “Where Armitage?” 

“Hello Rey, I’m so glad to meet you. Armi went shopping, after all he did promise you a new wardrobe. You’ll need some extra cold weather clothes at Varykino. Also, this way you guys can leave as soon as you need and not have to worry about a thing. I spoke to the caretaker earlier this week, and you two will be in the garden cottage. It’s being stocked for a mating heat and Ben, there will plenty of time for you to scent the blankets for Rey. Armi and I will take the main house. We can use the main kitchen for meals until you two join us. It’ll be like a mini-honeymoon for us too.” 

“Well, maybe not,” Kylo interrupted. “Guess who’s flying in totally unannounced? Leia and Han.” 

“No!” 

“Yeah, so Rey and I are already dressed and ready to leave. We’ll see you when you arrive. If Rey isn’t in heat yet, we should all do dinner tonight.” 

“It’s nice to put a face with a name, Gwen. But tell my coward of a brother the least he could have done was wait until I woke up this morning. He owes me an explanation.” 

The tall blonde sighed heavily. “I know he does sweetie, and so does he. And just as soon as he thinks of one, he’ll let you know what it is. Until then, have a pleasant drive. It’s a supposed to be beautiful today, but there’s a cold front moving down from the north that is supposed to bring heavy snow tomorrow and the day after. Once the weather clears and your heat is done, there’s a few shops in town that have clothes I think you would wear well. Maybe Kylo will turn you lose long enough for us to go shop for a while.” 

Said Alpha grumbled in return, “We’ll see. Too much to go through between now and then.” 

Taking his hand, Rey stood close, rubbing her thumb across his hand. Kylo pulled her closer and wrapped his hands around her shoulders, as she snuggled against his chest. From his position he could see Gwen rolling her eyes. 

“OMG, would the two of you go get a room already. I can smell Rey from here, and even with your rank Alpha stank mixed in she still smells delicious. We’ll catch up after you’re mated. I’ll be able to concentrate a lot better, I’m sure.” 

“Rey, I need to stop by my office and grab some papers, and my laptop. It’ll only take a minute and then we can be on our way.” 

“All right. Gwen, nice to meet you. Please tell my damn brother I’m pissed, and I guess I’ll see you later at Varykino.” 

“Absolutely, sweetie. Have a nice drive.” 

The elevator stopped on the eighty-ninth floor, the doors opening to a large black wall with ‘First Order Industries’ in large white letters on the wall. She followed him down a hall, several women noticing their joined hands, and soon an undercurrent of voices followed them to his office. His assistant, believe it or not, was human and stood from her desk, hands on her hips. 

“Mr Ren, why didn’t you tell me you were dating Rey Niima? She’s my daughter’s favorite, she watches every one of Ms. Niima’s videos and wants to major in dance, just like she did.” 

Rey blushed, yet swept pasts Kylo’s arm to shake hands with the woman. 

“Hi, I’m Rey. Kylo’s new. . .” 

“Fiancée,” he supplied. “We just got engaged.” 

“Oh my,” the woman gasped, “no one even knew you were dating.” 

“Well, we both like to keep our private lives separate and private.” 

“Congratulations to you both. You make a very handsome couple, I must admit. Are you going back to the Takodana dance company next spring, or will you look to join the Chandrila Music Guild?” 

“I don’t know,” Rey sputtered. “This is all still very new. Kylo?” 

“Rey can do whatever she feels comfortable doing. I’m not her jailor, I’m going to be her husband. But I can’t deny I would love her to find work here, rather than four hours away by plane. Rey, this is Grace, my right arm who keeps my schedules. If you ever cannot reach me, call Grace.” 

“Hello Grace and thank you for putting up with him. I’m sure he can be quite the grump when he wants.” 

“Not as bad as your brother though. Armitage takes pouting to an entirely un-masculine level.” 

“Well he learned from our mother, a world-class pouter.” 

Grace frowned and leaned toward Kylo.” 

“What about you-know-who?” she whispered conspiratorially. 

“Her clearance to the building was revoked the day before Rey arrived. She knew nothing would come of her petition; it was all a ploy to buy more time.” 

Rey looked back and forth between the two. “Who are we talking about?” 

“Snoke’s granddaughter, Bazine Snoke-Netal.” Kylo’s voice was clipped and angry. “She couldn’t get up to the family floor any longer so she’s taken to bothering me at the office. Revoking her security badge was the last warning. I’ve already asked another pack to take her in, she’s not welcome here any longer.” 

“Is that because of me?” Rey’s eyes were large and shimmer with a light veil of tears. Her heat was growing closer, her emotions close to bursting. Already everything was becoming harder and harder to understand. 

“Not at all, sweetheart.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. “Bazine has to learn her place, and I've given her ample chances to do so in this pack. I gave her three options, good solid packs all of them. So far she’s managed to bitch about each one.” 

Grace patted Rey on the arm. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Security in and out of this building is the best in the city. It would take an army to get into this place once it’s in full lockdown.” 

Rey smiled, and drifted over to the large picture windows in the corners of Ren’s spacious office while Kylo packed up his computer and files into a backpack. There were many scents over-running each other throughout the room, but Ben’s comforting musk seemed to dominate them all. Staring down but not truly seeing the city below, she pondered on this persistent Omega. Rey hated fighting, a rarity among their kind, but only because she’d grown up with an absent father and an addicted mother. 

Tuning out Kylo and Grace’s conversation she wondered again what made Taj consider her for Kylo’s mate? On the surface they had so little in common but in reality, their shared loneliness made them even closer. She dreaded the day he began asking her about her past, 

A sudden commotion in hall brought in a tall, statuesque artificial blonde with curves in the all the right places, chased by Grace and three security guards. Skidding to a stop beside Kylo, Rey felt her hackles raise when the woman threw her arms around his neck, bursting into tears, only to jump back a moment later. 

“Why do you smell like a strange Omega, Kylo honey?” 

Kylo stepped away from her, pulling Rey close to his side. “I’m not your ‘honey’, Bazine, and your right to be inside this building was forfeit two days ago. My soul mate and I are leaving today for our mating heat, and you have a new pack to choose. Be an adult and drop this now. I’m not mating you, nor will I ever. Snoke is dead, you’re free. Go find a place to flourish. It won’t be here.” 

At the words ‘soul mate’, Bazine turned to stare at Rey, and no matter how tightly Kylo held her, she could sense the other Omega’s hatred curdling an already musty scent. Rey knew she was small, lithe, built like the dancer she was, but it didn’t stop her being envious of others. 

“This, this is who you’re using to replace me?” Bazine’s lip curled with her distaste and it took all of Rey’s strength to hold onto Kylo. His entire body shook under her hands, and she moved one to his neck, rubbing gently across his mating gland. 

“Don’t push me, Baz.” 

“But Kylo, we’ve always been promised to each other. How dare you bring in a stranger to my grandfather’s pack. The elders won’t stand for this, I can promise you. You’re legitimacy stems from your relationship with me.” 

“No, Baz. My legitimacy comes from ripping that bastard’s throat out with my bare hands. Don’t think I’ll go easy on you because you’re female. Now, Gwen has tickets booked for you to travel and check out all three locations. Decide which once you’re transferring to and I’ll have the paperwork sent. It’s over.” 

“Don’t you think for a moment this is over, Kylo Ren. You’re mine, not this pole dancer from a backwater strip bar. Does she know about the heats we’ve helped each other through, the promises you made to me? I’m not letting you go.” 

The low growl from her soul mate’s throat threatened violence of the sort only their kind could provide. “Get. Out. Now. While you still can.” 

The three security guards then took possession of the crazed woman, still screaming as they dragged her out of the office and onto the elevator. It was only then Rey allowed herself to fall apart. 

Kylo quickly gathered her close to his, seating them both on the couch in his sitting area. Burying his nose in her glands, he licked lightly over them both, purring lightly in his chest to help her settle down. For a moment, her spine was straight, unbending, but after a few minutes of Rey allowing her Alpha to calm her panic, she melted into his shoulder, the trembling subsiding with prolonged contact with his skin. 

She raised her face and studied his. The panic and hurt in his eyes made her raise her hand to his cheek, caressing his skin as he inhaled deeply from the glands on her wrist. 

“I believe you, Kylo.” 

Relief washed through his scent, and she was reminded the deadline for her heat was approaching faster than she was comfortable with, given the distance they still had to drive. Now that the crisis of his past mistake was averted, she helped gather Kylo’s things and they headed for the parking garage. 

“No way!” she exclaimed as they approached his custom TIE Silencer, black on black. “This is CAR ENTHUSIAST’s top car three years running. The waiting list is five years long.” 

“Yeah, TIE is a First Order company, so this one’s production number is four. It’s not practical in downtown driving, but for the open road, none of my other cars have the same raw power and responsiveness.” 

“Can I drive?” 

“Not today, but on the way home, sure. You can drive a shift?” 

She laughed. “I learned to shift before I learned an automatic. I’m going to hold you to that promise, buster.” 

“Not a problem.” 

Once they were on the expressway headed north into Naboo, she settled into staring out the window at the increasingly mountainous terrain. Her neck was itchy, and her clothes felt constraining. The hand Kylo was holding was sweaty and she could feel sweat beading up on her neck.. 

When Kylo cleared his throat, she turned at looked at him. 

“How about Twenty Questions? Real life only. Nothing too deep at first, just as a way to get to know each other better. I’ll start. Ask me.” 

“All right,” she smiled at him, “what did little Miss Boob Job mean about spending all your ruts with her? I thought it was only once or twice.” 

He had no hesitation. “One rut, and one separate heat for her. Both were more than five years ago and I’ve never given her any encouragement about Snoke’s insistence she and I mate, even though there was no mark. No mark, no children, then what’s the purpose? Not only that but her scent reminded me of somebody’s ancient grandmother. Most unpleasant.” 

She nodded, her hesitation lessening now that she’d heard the truth from his lips. She prepared herself for what he might ask in return, begging he wouldn’t start with anything beyond her means to give at that moment. 

Kylo’s voice was low and she could hear the soft plea behind the words. “Tell me what the semi colon is for?” 

“What?” 

“I like your tattoos. I’ve seen the semi colon on a lot of people, and I just wondered if it was a symbol for anything.” 

For a long moment, she returned her gaze to out of the window, but she could feel his eyes burning into the side of her head. Squeezing her eyes shut didn’t stop the large tear the leaked out from her left eye, trickling down her cheek to drop off onto her shirt. 

“It represents people who self-harm. It stands for a life unfinished.” 

Rey took a deep breath and plunged in, holding onto Kylo’s hand like a life line. 

“After Taj ran away, our mother got bad. Alcohol, pills, men – it was a real circus around our house. Nothing was good enough; I was a troublemaker like my brother, I would end up running off and prostitute myself just to spite her; she tore me down emotionally, sometimes physically too. I was in accelerated classes even then, knowing the only way I would ever escape was through either academics or my dancing. I didn’t want to let either one slip, afraid I’d be stuck there with my mother until I curled up and died from lack of love, of human company. Middle school was the worst. I tried smoking weed, drinking, all they did was increase my anxiety. So when one of my friends suggested cutting, I was intrigued.” 

“Oh honey,” he murmured, pulling their joined hands to his mouth to kiss her knuckles. 

“I did joint enrollment with high school and college, which ramped up my stress even more. Then when I was sixteen, I presented as an Omega. As if I wasn’t enough of a basket case. They started my suppressants as soon as it ended and I’ve only taken one break prior to this in four years. Suppressants are great for masking scent, but my anxiety worsens if I spend too much time staying off.” 

“Once we’re mated will you have to stay on the suppressants?” 

“During performance season until I have doctor’s orders not to. It’s hard, as close as we all get and sweat on each other all the time to not take suppressants.” She smiled up at him. “Was that a double question?” 

“No, that was simple curiosity. Your turn.” 

“What’s your opinion of children?” 

“I have no opinion. I’ve never been around small children much, and until you never thought I’d find my mate. Now, I want whatever you want, but I don’t want them today, if that’s what you mean. I’m not going into this heat with the thought of you getting pregnant. More like, learning everything there is to know about you and what you like or don’t like. Children can come later.” 

“Hmm,” Rey pondered. “Good answer. All right, your turn.” 

“What is your favorite food?” 

“That’s easy. Food. After being half-starved most of my life, I love all food. Of course, I do have to watch it when I’m dancing, but I’ll never turn down food. My turn – how did you meet my brother?” 

“Snoke. He recruited us from college, pitted us against each other for years, until he mated with Gwen. We were his golden boys, Hux in charge of sales and marketing, Gwen handling legal while I headed up research and product development. After kicking the shit out of each other a few times, at Snoke’s request, we decided we could accomplish a lot more if we worked together. He’s become the weird brother I never had.” 

“Well I did have him, and feel free to take him over. I’m quite tired of his midnight phone calls and he gives shitty birthday presents.” 

“Really? I thought he gave you a credit card last year? A Black Universal credit chip?” 

“He did, then promptly called to tell me that two tickets to Canto Bight for a long weekend weren’t what he meant by ‘treat yourself’. He’s a very odd brother.” 

Kylo smiled, and she marveled at the easy conversation. Was this because of the soul mark? If so, it was nice. Her anxiety level was low considering the circumstances. 

“Okay, my turn again.” Kylo smirked and she felt a chill run up her spine. “What do you have against Alphas? You can use generalities and cite specifics. I’m merely curious as to what behavior I might accidentally display that would piss you off?” 

“When my mother began bringing men over, most of them were Alphas, and all of them treated her like dirt. Sometimes I would get caught in the crossfire. I vowed I’d never let a misogynistic bastard run my life. You however, seem to be rather civilized for an Alpha.” 

He raised one eye brow. “Oh? How so?” 

Rey blushed, the hot red flush pressing all the way down to her breasts. “You’ve been wonderful in letting me make the decisions, and you’ll never know how much that has meant to me. That’s why I’m so certain about this now. If you are my soul mate, so far I’m pretty impressed.” 

Kylo took the next exit off the highway, and into the gas service center, pulled up to the pump and got out to begin filling up the Silencer with gas. Rey stood up out of the car and walked over to him. 

“I need to pee and grab some water. Scent me? Just in case?” 

She felt her legs trembling as he pulled her close, rubbing her wrist glands against his neck, then sliding his arms around her waist, his nose close to her glands as he licked and kissed them. It took all of her strength to walk into the station and to the restrooms. 

Coming out, she noticed the cold beverages and grabbed two waters along with a package of white chocolate M & M’s. Behind the cash register was an ancient little woman, wearing the most outlandish glasses Rey had ever seen. As she came closer, the woman squinted at her and sniffed the air gingerly. 

“So you’re the Omega who caught my godson’s heart. It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Maz.” 

“Hello, I’m Rey.” 

“Welcome to Varykino.” 

“Thank you. It’s like a postcard up here. I can’t wait to hit the slopes.” 

“Just be careful and make sure you have an avalanche vest on anytime you’re on the mountain. We’ve had a lot of snow already this season, and two storms back to back the next ten days. Lots of places are going to be unstable.” 

“Thank you, I’ll make sure we all wear them.” 

The slamming of the door alerted her to Kylo’s entrance inside the store. 

“Maz.” His voice was carefully neutral. 

“Ben.” Her’s was more teasing. 

“That’s not my name anymore.” 

“Bull. You can change your name, but you cannot hide the facts of who you are. Are you headed to the main house?” 

“No, we’re taking the garden cottage for our mating heat. Just stopping for fuel and snacks before heading up into the mountains.” 

“Be careful. Heavy snow coming in soon.” 

“So we’ve heard. Thanks Maz, we’ll stop by before we leave.” 

Once back in the car, Rey handed Kylo his water, then put on her seat belt. 

“Kylo?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I think we have a problem?” 

He pulled out onto the mountain pass road, and engaged the four-wheel drive. “What’s that honey?” 

“My heat is just about to start.”


	5. Mama Said There'd be Days Like This

Armitage Hux was a brilliant strategist and salesman extraordinaire. Maybe it came from his father, maybe it was just his natural talent, either way it had often been said he could sell ice cream in Hoth. Returning home from a highly productive shopping trip for his baby sister to discover Ren and Rey both gone and Ren’s natural parents on their way from Alderaan, his mind immediately went into defensive mode. 

“Alright, Gwen. Here’s what we do. We go ahead and pack the car. Tell his parents we were headed out of town before the storm hits. Under no circumstances are we to tell them the love birds are at Varykino, or Leia will burn up the freeway headed there. Ren said to give them guest suite ‘D’ and that he and Rey will return in a week. Then, we get in the AT-AT SUV and boom, we’re on our way to a week of sex and skiing.” 

His mate rolled her eyes while putting Rey’s new clothes in a suitcase for the girl. Armitage had good taste for a male. He also knew what Ren likes on his women. There was a lot of black lingerie and silk night clothes, as well as an amazing cocktail dress in bright red that Gwen knew would drive the Alpha in Ren to a frenzy, keeping others away from Rey. The red Jimmy Choo booties were perfect and she wouldn’t be surprised to find the entire outfit in shreds after Ren was done ‘removing’ it from his Omega’s body. 

While she finished with the packing, Hux went to the garage and put the ski rack on the SUV as well as checking the snow chains. Loading up the skis, poles, boots, and duffel bag filled with cold weather gear, he returned to the penthouse to await the Organa-Solos. 

Meeting Ren during Advanced Physics, first semester of their freshman year, the two had a tenuous friendship at first, which became an out and out rivalry after their Theoretical Physics professor, Snoke, began filling their heads about how their family of origin would never be able to fulfill the needs of dominant Alphas, that they needed to create a company where drive and passion were rewarded, and compassion and charity discouraged. Turning both of them against their families was no hard task. 

Ren felt overwhelmed by the pressures of being an only child in a family of overachievers. 

Hux felt his parents were only genetic material contributors and nothing near what a parent should be. 

Perhaps that is why he’d called Rey to come meet Kylo. He owed Rey for having left her with their mother. Every scar on her body he felt personally responsible for, and he’d do anything to make sure she was safe and happy and protected for the rest of her life. He certainly hadn’t known the soul marks would appear but since it had, he felt very satisfied as an Alpha who had done a good thing for his blood relative. 

He was so deep into his perusal of his memories; the doorbell rang three times before it registered in his brain. Crossing the floor, he opened the heavy opaque glass front door. 

“Mr. and Mrs. Solo. How unexpected to see you here.” 

“Hello Armitage. Is our son home?” 

“Please come inside.” 

They stepped into the foyer, and he closed the door behind them. 

“Kylo isn’t here. He and his new mate have left to enjoy a private mating heat. They left early this morning.” 

Leia placed a hand on his arm, and it was mildly disconcerting. Though he’d met them before, they weren’t close. 

“Armitage, it’s true then? Ben found his soul mate?” 

“Yes, two days ago.” 

“And are the rumors true?” 

He frowned. 

“What rumors?” 

“That it’s your sister, Rey Niima. The dancer.” 

“Then, yes they are true.” 

Tears shown in the older woman’s eyes. She turned to Han and whispered, “A soul mate, Han. He found her.” 

“That’s what I hear, princess. But they aren’t here.” 

Gwen entered the living room carrying her make-up case. 

“Hello Mr. and Mrs. Solo. Sorry you’ve missed Kylo and Rey.” 

Leia’s eyes perked up. 

“You’ve met her?” 

“Oh yes, we were there when it happened.” 

“What’s she like? What does she look like?” 

“Um,” Gwen looked to Armitage for support. He only shrugged. “Well, she’s not too tall, very willowy, almost fragile looking. Deep brownish hair, hazel eyes. Beautiful. And very independent for an Omega. Kylo is very smitten.” 

“Smitten? Oh. how wonderful. Please. Where are they? I need to make things right with Ben. We’ve all allowed Snoke’s poison to keep this festering too long, and it’s time to let the past die.” 

“We can’t tell you that, I’m sorry. It’s not our place. But Kylo did tell us to show you the guest suite, and that you have the run of place until they return in a week. Armi and I won’t be here, we’re taking advantage of their heat to take a mini vacation ourselves.” 

“Oh really, where are you headed?” 

Hux broke into their conversation. “We’re headed to Hoth. The skiing this time of year is perfect and it’s well away from here.” 

“That’s quite a trip. But you don’t know where Ben went? No clues about where he wanted to go?” 

“No, just that they wanted to be alone.” 

“I see. Well show us around and then be on your way. I guess Han and I will tour the city while we wait on the kids to return.” 

Hux smiled broadly. “Follow me.” 

***** 

Leia Organa-Solo was a highly observant woman. She’d been one of the co-Alpha leaders of their pack for over thirty years, and she often wondered if being as hard and driven as she’d been all her life had contributed to the falling out with her only son and her twin brother. Stubbornness kept her from seeing any point of view other than her own, which kept her isolated quite a bit. 

But on days like this, she blessed her powers of observation, which noticed the luggage by the door. She knew her son and this couple had a long history together, and the odds of them meeting up somewhere were better than even. With that in mind, she let them give her the grand tour of Kylo’s penthouse, an impressive castle at the top of his corporate fortress. At last the time came for the couple to leave for their trip. 

“It’s been wonderful to see you again Mr. & Mrs. Solo. Perhaps you’ll still be here when we return next week.” 

“That would be lovely,” Leia chirped. 

She could see Han giving her side eye. Leia waited for a full ten count before she grabbed her phone and purse and headed for the elevator. 

“Han, come on.” 

“What are you doing?” 

“We’re going to follow Gwen and Armitage. I think they’re headed to meet with Ben and his new soul mate.” 

“Leia, I told you to call before we made this wild goose chase all the way out here. Why don’t we just wait here in Chandrila, do some sightseeing, wait for Ben to return.” 

She rolled her eyes at her mate and husband of almost thirty-two years. 

“Where’s the fun in that?” 

When they returned to the garage, Hux’s At-AT was already gone. 

“Now what princess?” Han groused. 

“I added Gwen’s phone to my tracking app. All we have to do is follow the app.” 

Now it was Han’s turn to roll his eyes. 

“I got a bad feeling about this, princess.” 

“You’re just no fun. Now drive.” 

***** 

Kylo turned his head at Rey’s announcement, taking in her look of pure panic. He remembered this was only her second heat and she’d never been with an Alpha much less one who was her soul mate. He could taste her fear on the roof of his mouth. 

“Hey,” he rubbed his wrist across the glands on the back of her neck, scenting her while hoping to ease her growing pain, “it’s okay. We’re almost to the lodge. I just need to pick up the key from the front desk and within an hour we can be alone and working through this pain.” 

“Kylo, I’m so scared.” 

“I know, Rey. But I’ve got you, okay? Don’t be afraid. I’ve got you.” 

Twenty minutes later he opened the garage to the garden cottage, having found the key with a note from the caretaker, waiting on the front porch of the main lodge. The cottage was well provisioned with the list he’d emailed the day before, and several baskets of new blankets, pillows, and other nesting material was in the smaller nesting room off the main bedroom. He backed the car into the shelter, then made Rey look him in the eyes. 

Already she was only half-coherent, sweat beading along her upper lip and along her hair line. Her scent was doing strange things to him, sending him into a rut unlike any he’d ever experienced. 

“If I grab the bags, can you get yourself into the kitchen? Once everything is inside, I’ll take over, but I need to know you can walk into the house.” 

She shook her head and took a deep breath. 

“I can, but it might take a minute. My legs feel like I just ran the Coruscant Marathon.” 

“I know, honey, but I’ve only got so many hands.” 

He retrieved the bags from the trunk, then helped her out of the car. Her knees buckled twice before she managed to make it to the kitchen door, and it was several more minutes in order to climb the six stairs up to the mud room. By the time she followed him to the kitchen, leaning against the center island, she was panting and flushed bright red. 

He threw the bags on the floor and pulled her into his arms. Her legs automatically locked around his waist, and Rey whined in his ear as she ground herself against his abdomen. 

“Kylo, it hurts so bad. Make it stop, please?” 

Her voice was a whisper, tinged with raw emotions and need. The Alpha in the back of his brain surged forward, sensing the Omega, HIS Omega, required him to take care of her, see her through her heat, and his head was swimming in her pheromones. Every breath brought less control and he felt strong, filled with purpose and authority. 

“Omega,” he crooned in her ear, the pitch and timbre of his voice causing the nerves to vibrate and she was his to control, to command. 

“Yes, my Alpha,” her eyes were glazed, filled with desire and pain. 

“Tell me what you need. I’ll give you everything you need, just ask.” 

“I want you, Alpha. No one but you.” 

“And what do you want me to do.” 

Rey looked him the eyes, her entire body covered in a sheen of sweat as she began stripping her clothes off. Ben took off his shirt, kicking his shoes off as he stepped forward, putting his hands on her hips and pulling her back against his groin, running his teeth lightly across the soul mark and then her glands and undoing her bra as she pulled off her leggings. Once she was down to her lacy black panties, he spun her around, and repeated his question. 

“What do you want me to do, Rey? Tell me.” 

He placed soft kisses along her jawline, listening to the soft whine in her throat. 

At last he heard her moan, “Everything.” 

He couldn’t remove his pants fast enough. 

His head was spinning and her scent was wrapped around his cortex, making her the focal point of his single-minded purpose – mating. Fulfilling their species biological imperative to take their extraordinary DNA and further their kind. His hands ran along her sides, memorizing every curve, noticing every scar on her tawny skin, his kisses leaving a trail of blood bruises on her neck and breasts. Her lips were swollen from his teeth and she writhed underneath him. 

It was his every fantasy come true, and as he slid down her perfect body toward the center of her need, the rightness of their connection struck him as he gazed once more into her hooded eyes. Sliding his hand down to tease her core, Kylo smiled as he watched pleasure roll across her face as she arched into his fingers, seeking more to sate the burning. 

His blood pounded in his ears as he ran his middle finger along her slit toward her entrance, his thumb circling gently around her clit. 

“Oh fuck, Rey. You are so damn tight.” 

“That feels so good, Kylo. Don’t stop.” 

“I’d never do that to you honey. I want to watch you come apart for me. Can you be a good Omega and come for me?” 

“Yes, Alpha.” Her moan was breathy and distant. Soon she would be floating on a cloud of endorphins and bliss, and he couldn’t wait to watch his Omega take him as her first knot. 

Soon her muscles loosened and he could slip his ring finger inside as well, and that change pushed Rey into the first of what he hoped would be many orgasms together. He felt the pulsing inside around his fingers, knew her clit was swollen and ready to send her soaring when he bent his head to her core and bit down on the throbbing nub, to be rewarded with her crying out his name as her body shook in waves. He smiled against her thigh as she floated back to herself, her heat sated for the moment. 

When he glanced down, she was staring up at him, the glaze temporarily gone as sanity replaced need. 

“Hi,” he whispered, his voice low and rumbling. 

“Hey. That was amazing.” 

He smirked, unable to stop being an Alpha for a moment. He hoped she would forgive him this one transgression. 

“That was only the appetizer, sweetheart.”


	6. Family Ties

Two Years Ago 

Snoke was livid. Kylo didn’t know why, but the entire executive floor could hear the old Alpha raging.in his office. The man was losing his grip, soon it would be time to challenge Snoke for leadership but for right now he simply stood in front of the desk waiting for his boss to calm down. He noticed the First Order's other two vice presidents, Armitage Hux and Gwen Phasma already seated in front of the giant mahogany desk. Both of them looked terrified. 

Snoke slammed down the phone, only to look up another number in his Rolodex. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Kylo didn’t have time for whatever this was. The market would be closing soon, and he had several hedge calls in with the brokers. 

“Yes, Ren. Hux and Phasma have decided to betray me, betray our cause, and betray the pack!” 

Kylo turned to look at his rivals with cold, dispassionate eyes. While he’d known Hux for years, they were not the best of friends. Snoke’s constant competitions between the two ensured that. They worked together, they kept the evil old Alpha's secrets, but looking at Hux’s white face, he noticed the brand new mating bites on their necks. 

“They mated?” he asked, a distinct lack of curiosity in his tone. 

“They mated each other!” Snoke’s eyes were gleaming, as the old Alpha’s temper continued to rise. “Two perfectly capable Alphas gone out of our mating pool, and they aren’t even sorry. After all I’ve given them and done for them, this is how I’m repaid.” 

“But Supreme Leader,” Hux interrupted, “no one ever anticipates when they will find their soul mate. I’m not sorry for mating Gwen. It’s only unfortunate that she is also an Alpha. But we will continue to secure a glorious future for the pack and the First Order.” 

“Alpha-Alpha breeding are notoriously rare,” Snoke sneered in return. “Kylo is the last recorded live birth.” 

“Then we will adopt pups who lose their mother in childbirth. We will not fail you.” 

For the first time since before he’d entered the room, Snoke became still, and that unnerved Kylo more than a ranting, screaming Snoke. Now, he simply stared at Hux and Gwen, malice tinting his eyes yellow. 

“Then I will make sure your devotion is sincere.” 

Picking up the phone, Snoke quickly dialed a number from memory. When the other party connected, he spoke very clearly for the benefit of all inside the room. 

“Storm, I need you to keep a target under control so I can keep someone in line. Break her, beat her, kill her spirit, I don’t care what you do, but I want pictures, video, everything. And when you’re done, I want you to give her one final sentence. I want you to tell her, ‘This happened because your brother fucked over the wrong man.’ Your fee will be paid in full upon receipt of the photos. I’ll text you the information later.” 

Once the phone was back on the hook, Snoke leered at Hux. 

“Fuck up again, and I’ll have the little bitch’s head delivered to you on a plate.” 

Kylo thought Hux was going to pass out. He grabbed at Gwen like a man drowning. 

“Kylo, it’s even more imperative now that you mate with a suitable Omega. I’ll have invitations sent to all those of whom I approve. Thank fuck one of you can still listen to something other than your dick.” 

“Sir, I’m in no hurry to mate.” 

Snoke laughed and pulled a cigar out of his desktop humidor. 

“Tough shit what you want. Hux fucked you over just as thoroughly as he did me. You’re the heir to the pack, especially if you mate my granddaughter. And an heir needs an heir. Which means you need an Omega. So shut the fuck up and go do what I pay you to do.” 

Once the three were in the elevator back to their own office floor, Armitage grabbed Kylo’s arm, the first he could remember the ginger Alpha touching him in almost eight years. 

“Ren, he going after my sister, my baby sister.” 

A chill ran through Kylo’s body. To satisfy a grudge, Lycan to Lycan, was one thing. Going after innocent family members was a step too far so far as he was concerned. Besides, everyone in the company and the pack knew Hux’s baby sister was the apple of his eye. Since the unexpected death of their mother a few months ago, the two spoke on the phone multiple times a day and Hux flew out every other weekend. Snoke was going straight for Hux’s heel. 

“Shit, Hux. I don’t know what to tell you. I can try and find some security for her, outside of the company, but if Snoke wants to send a message, there isn’t much leverage we have to stop him. He’s the head of the Council, strongest Alpha of all the packs.” 

“I’ve got to go protect her, Ren. Which leaves Gwen here open for Snoke’s attack. Can you help, watch Gwen while I’m gone?” 

“I’m not going to interfere. I can’t. He’ll just turn this onto me, my life.” 

“Cover for me here. Tell Snoke I’m looking at several new territories, properties, expansion. Don’t tell him where. I’ll take care of that. Once I know Rey is safe, I’ll come back and deal with the consequences.” 

“All right, I can do that. Take care and good luck. Finn Storm is a high class operative. Don’t fuck with him alone, wait for backup.” 

The tormented look on Hux’s face told Kylo he knew exactly what type of operative the huntsman was – a stone cold mercenary for hire. 

“But I can’t abandon my sister. She doesn’t know what we do, what Snoke really is.” 

“Then you need to hire her private security. You can’t take on Storm by yourself. He’s good, really good. But either way the point is moot as Snoke will find out what you’re up to and then you’ll be as good as dead.” 

Hux stared at his mate, then took a deep breath. 

“Kylo, we have to stop this. The three of us know he’s reaching the end of his usefulness to the pack. You’ve become the face of the First Order to all our customers and subs. One of us needs to be prepared to take him down. So while I’m off rescuing my innocent baby sister from an escaped mentally ill serial killer, maybe you can manage to get to the gym and work out to make sure you’re at optimum shape to take him down when I return?” 

***** 

NOW 

Gwen stared out the passenger side window as they drove up the mountains toward the waiting ski lodge. Since leaving Chandrila the snow had only gotten worse, and while she was confident in the AT-AT's all terrain abilities, she was less sure of her mate’s driving skills, especially as distracted as he appeared. 

“What’s wrong,” she asked, never taking her eyes off the snow. 

“Nothing of note. Just wondering about Kylo and Rey, about being soul mates.” 

“How so?” 

“Well, if you stop and think about it, they’re a lot alike. Both damaged in vastly different ways. But I never would have imagined in a thousand years this would happen.” 

“Why not? Are you not happy your sister has found her soul mate?” 

“I don’t know. I really don’t know.” 

She turned to look at him. He had his right hand on the steering wheel, his left arm rested on the door, his hand on his chin as he pondered his thought pattern. He looked worried but she wondered what he was worried about. 

“Is that what’s bothering you,” she whispered. 

“Perhaps. It doesn’t seem like it’s been long enough since the hospital for her to be falling into a new relationship. I know we can’t control when we’ll find our soul mates, but this seems a little unfair.” 

It’s been a little more than a year ago, Right after you and Kylo took down Snoke.” 

“No,” Hux shook his head. “Kylo took out Snoke. I only handled the fallout.” 

“You both took a huge risk and it paid off in spades. Be a little proud of yourself Taj. I am. Rey is.” 

“Rey wouldn’t be if she knew.” 

Gwen sighed. Placing one hand on her mate's thigh she leaned over and reiterated the facts. “We agreed that once the heat is over, we will tell her everything she thinks she can handle. But we have to get them mated first. Otherwise it could be dangerous for all of us.” 

“I know, but still. Every time I think about what happened, I want to kill that son of a bitch all over again.” 

Seeing the familiar store at the turn off for the road, Hux pulled in for gas and last-minute items such as coffee, milk, bread, and cereal. Maz was behind the cash register as usual when Gwen entered. 

“Hey Maz, what’s the latest on road conditions up to the lodge?” 

The old woman raised an eyebrow. 

“You headed to the lodge too? Kylo know you’re coming to interrupt his mating?” 

“Oh yeah. We’re staying in the main house, while they have the cottage. We’re going skiing when they’re through.” 

“Well, you might be able to make it up to the lodge in that behemoth your mate insisted on buying. But you better hurry. Snow’s only supposed to increase over the next few hours and I don’t know if even the AT-AT will make it.” 

Hux chuckled as he ran his credits to pay, “That thing can handle sand dunes or ice mountains. One reason we bought it.” 

“You’ll need it tonight for sure. Be careful and we’ll see you in a few days.” 

Once back in the SUV, Hux pulled his mate close before they drove off, kissing her passionately before pushing the ignition button. 

“What was that for?” 

Hux shrugged. “I’ve been an asshole for a few days and I’m sorry. Must be this storm having my rhythms out of whack.” 

“We both need this vacation, just as badly as Kylo. Let’s just try to relax and have fun. After all, it’s Rey’s first time in Hoth and Chandrila. I want her to have a great time.” 

They drove on in silence for a few more miles before Armitage spoke again. 

“Do you ever regret mating with another Alpha?” 

“Never.” 

“Even with what Snoke did?” 

“Yet another reason to make sure Rey has a good life from this point on. I think she and Kylo have a good shot at making this mating work for both of them. I won’t be surprised to see our workaholic friend become a stay at home dad.” 

Hux laughed out loud at the mental picture of Keylo changing diapers and cooking in a frilly apron. “Somehow, I don’t think he’ll change that much, but you’re right. I do think this will be good for both. Neither one of them trust anyone, so knowing they cannot lie to each other is definitely a plus.” 

“Let’s just hope they don’t try to out stubborn each other.” Gwen chuckled as she tried to imagine two people more hard headed than Kylo and Rey. 

***** 

Ben woke to the deepening dark of the cabin’s bedroom, the only light in the room from the fireplace. Rey’s naked back was up against his chest and he could feel her mounting temperature like a flame beckoning him toward his soul mate. Leaning up on one elbow, he gazed lovingly at her nude form, running his fingertips lightly across her side. 

Her skin was softer than he expected, the rising pheromones surrounding him with her scent. Kissing up her shoulder from her mark to her gland, his hand lingered on her breast, rubbing his thumb in light circles around her areola. Rey’s eyes fluttered and a light moan slipped from between her lips. Her hands on his paused in their movements as a shudder rippled through her body. 

“Kylo,” her words were whispered, tinged with hesitation. 

“Shh,” he replied. “Don’t think about anything, just let me take care of you.” 

“I can’t.” The pain in that statement brought Kylo short. She was going into heat, she shouldn’t be this coherent. 

“What’s wrong?” 

Rey slid out of his reach, hugging her sides as if she feared breaking into pieces. “There’s a lot you don’t know about me. Things that would bring shame to your pack should any of it be made public.” 

He reached for her, but she twisted away. Kylo sighed, “Rey I know you’ve had some problems; I know about the attempted self-harm several years ago and the mandatory rehab. Hux is my best friend after all. But, that same openness and willingness to embrace one’s weakness and turn it into a strength is a wonderful new model for pack structure, which is exactly what I need. You are what I need. I intend to unite Lycans world-wide, to open the genetic pools to more diverse bloodlines, and to make us a force to be reckoned with. Only you can help me do that. Mating signs are never wrong. Soul mates are never wrong.” 

“I’ll only end up embarrassing you somewhere along the line. I’m a socially awkward, independently minded, train wreck waiting for a place to crash. I’m defective, Kylo. You deserve better.” 

Kylo pulled her firmly into his arms. Gently grabbing her chin with his hand, he lowered his lips to her mouth. “But I want you,” he whispered as his lips crushed against her. He brushed lightly against first the upper then lower lip, his tongue seeking permission into her. As her lips parted, his tongue traced along both lips and then dove into her mouth, dancing with hers as heat pooled in his crotch. Kylo felt he could drive a nail through a brick wall he was so hard. Crushing Rey against him, his erection, by way of introduction, rubbed itself against her abdomen. His ardor was so hot Kylo didn’t know if he could stop himself. 

Kylo was ready to take her, and let the problems come later. However, he had to know her feelings on the whole matter. His mother raised him to wait for consent, especially during heat. Rey raised her beautiful face to his, beads of sweat dotting along her forehead and on her chest. Her eyes sought his, darting back and forth as she considered what she found. He hoped she found him worthy. 

After an eternity which was more likely to have been only three or four minutes at the most, she raised her hand to his cheek, caressing his jar as she leaned into him and looked him square in the eyes. 

“I want you too, Kylo.” 

That was the permission his Alpha needed to step forward. 

“Omega.” 

He smirked at the shiver that ran through her as she bared her throat in submission.


	7. In the Heat of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - violence. If you wish to skip, stop at the first set of ***** and resume at the second *****. Summary at the end

Rey was starting into her heat, her mind floating, her body an object for Kylo’s play. Her lips were still numb from his kisses and her nipples begged for his undivided attention. Somewhere in the back of her mind, a part of her wanted to resist, to rip herself away from the Alpha and denounce his attempts to tame her, but she knew how pointless that would be. As she thought to herself earlier, she had no death wish. It was her duty to obey her Alpha. 

For Lycans, the mating call was more than finding one’s partner. To them, it began a process of entwining their physical, mental, and spiritual essences. They had to rule their pack as a team, but in their case, also represent themselves and their kind to the human world. That was why their mating bond was for life, and not to be entered into without some sacrifices. Relief from the internal fire the mate sign ignited would only come from uncountable bouts of sex and allowing their blood bond to align through the claiming bite. Rey still wasn’t sure she wanted Kylo to have that much power over her. Though females are important in Lycan society, all true power lay with the male Alphas. Was she willing to set aside her independence for a group of strangers she had yet to meet? Would he stop her career just as it was soaring? 

Kylo took a deep breath and ran his hands through her hair. Part of him was bubbling with his rut and the need to claim his soul mate. In all his adult years, he had never felt a desire like this for any woman. The wolf inside growled in frustration, alert but not happy because they were still two, not one. Gathering his senses, he slid his arm around her waist. 

"I hope you understand I want us to develop this real love the soul mate bond brings. My parents still pass each other love notes." 

Rey nodded. "My parents didn’t mate, as my father had already married for duty. Taj married his soul mate; despite the troubles he went through. No matter how important our alliance might be as leaders of your pack, I want a partner would stands beside me and doesn't go off hunting while I struggle through child birth." 

Kylo allowed a small smirk to tweak his lips. Such an opinionated little Omega he had. But her feistiness only enhanced the entire package. "That sounds like a fair request." 

"This doesn't have to be a miserable experience for either of us." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than him. 

*****

The wolf restrained had almost reached his breaking point. It took all Kylo’s considerable will to push the beast down, in order to reach for her without accidental violence. His cock was straining against his pants, and he felt his canines beginning to extend in the preparation of claiming her. 

"Rey, I..." 

She turned to look at him and started moving slowly away. Her expression was one of wariness, and she groped behind her, searching for something. "Kylo, your eyes, they've changed. They’re your wolf’s eyes." 

His hand shot out and grasp her wrist in iron. "I only have enough of myself remaining to apologize now for what is about to happen. I seem to be unable to stop this. I believe I’m in an extreme. . . 

. . Rut.” 

The confusion on her face switched to one of horrified understanding when Kylo pulled her close to him and opened his jaw wider than a mere human could ever attempt. The pupils in his eyes, already blown wide by passion, were caught between human and wolf, both possessed of a frenzy driven by centuries of instinct and blood. He knew if he were to see his face right now, he would be horrified as well. 

His jaws locked onto the expanse of smooth, creamy white skin between her neck and shoulder, directly over her mating gland. As his teeth broke through the skin, any pretense of civility disappeared. This wasn’t passion. This was rut. This, throughout history, had killed Omegas if they weren’t strong enough to use every weapon at their disposal. And she did. 

Rey roared as her own beast responded in anger and tried to twist away from him, but his overpowering strength and size as an Alpha of this magnitude, meant her scratches and kicks only served as fuel for his need. While her blood flowed down his jaws, there could be no quarter given. Not because he didn't want to, but because it was physically impossible for him to stop. Something in his blood was in control, a feral beast unloosed by instinct and magic. 

With his free right hand, he reached down and undid the buckle on her belt. Frustrated with the jeans, he simply ripped them with his fingers, now tipped with sharp claws to assist him, as if he needed any help with this madness. Rey continued to beat on him, claw him as he sank his bite to the maximum into her gland, his jaws raking back and forth in his frenzy, destroying Rey’s clothes as he slipped into a pheromone-driven stupor. 

His left hand kept her still on the bed, wrists together, his prisoner. Releasing her tendon after filling his senses, he slid his lips down her swan-like neck to her breasts, licking and nipping at each in turn until they were red and tight, smears of blood covering her like an offering. Rey moaned lightly and the wolf inside would be restrained no further. 

When he released her to remove his own clothing, the left hook to his face should have served as a wake-up call to remember she was his soul mate, not some meaningless one-night fuck. Instead, the wolf leapt forth and into command. This was his true mate, and nothing would deter the beast from marking and claiming her. Even the she-wolf herself. Rey managed to wiggle from under his arm, and he reached out to retrieve her before she could get too far away from the bed. 

"That was unwise." The sound of his voice startled them both. It bristled with not only the power of his station as Alpha, but with the power of blood calling to its own. Rey tried again to leap off the bed, but he caught her ankle and threw her back down. She growled at him and struggled to leave. This time his nails left red marks down both her arms, reddening her scars. She looked at them with disbelieve and then back at him. Her eyes narrowed as she curled her lip back and flew at him, cursing him like a barroom brawler as her well-manicured nails reached for his eyes, purchased his face and left a long, deep furrow on his right cheek. 

He felt the blinding roar of the wolf as he grabbed her wrists and turned them behind her back, pushing her chest into his. With no further inhibitions, he sank his fangs into her neck again, tearing skin and muscle in his need. He shattered from the power surging through both of them. It was like flying, it was like falling, as if they were being ripped into fractions, down to molecules and clashed back together, again and again. No experience in his life had ever been this engulfing. 

He pulled her down onto the bed and used his superior weight and size to separate her knees. Using one hand to hold both wrists, he used the other to stroke between her legs, testing her readiness for him. A slim, still sane corner of his mind knew he should step back, remember she was innocent, but no matter how loud the voice cried at him, the wolf would not be denied any longer. Three years of self-imposed exile from Kylo's daily life had made the beast unruly and since the mating mark had appeared nothing would deter him from marking Rey as his. 

Cursing he ran his lips along her jawline, as he tried one last time to regain mastery of himself. Through eyes more beast than human, he saw Rey spread beneath him, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes and that small sane corner of his brain knew it would be a long time before she would forgive him for this night. He also knew he was powerless to change anything. After years of denying himself the relief of his designation’s biology, Nature was kicking him in the ass, and every cell in his body was running on pure, ancient instinct – claim his mate. 

When he slid inside it took every ounce of self-control he possessed to ease his movements, but it was nowhere near slow enough. Only by biting down again on her neck did Rey relax enough for him to sink fully into her soft depths. As he slowly pulled back for the first time, he noted the blood around his cock and while that voice in his head chided him for the repercussion of his actions, the beast was please that his mate was marked and filled with his scent. Now nothing could take her away. When at last the mad, blood-driven frenzy was completed, Kylo fell asleep, unable to sustain any longer. His last thought was of how he was going to handle the fallout from his actions. 

In retrospect, it probably should have been his first thought. 

***** 

Once she was sure Kylo was asleep, Rey stood up, testing her body given the amount of blood she had lost. Her legs felt like jelly, and she had to find her balance before she could move. She stumbled into the bathroom and stared in horror at the damage to her neck, sickened by the torn muscle and ligaments. Blood streaked down her chest, arms, legs, and back, her nose dripped with blood and bruises surrounded both eyes. As she tried to assess the damage, her sense of self-preservation kicked in stronger than her need for bandages or triage. She was going to run. 

She found her bag and pulled out a pair of sweat pants, a bra, underwear and a football jersey. Wincing with every movement, she pulled on her tennis shoes and opened the bedroom door, glancing back to make sure Kylo was still asleep. A quick glance at her watch said it was after midnight. The fireplace burned low and the cabin was still and quiet, with only the gleam of the moonlit snow outside glowing down the hall from the large front windows. 

She crept into the living room, looking for some way to escape. After Kylo's attack the walls now seemed to be leaning in and a panic attack rumbled in the midst of her fear. Her thoughts ran wild trying to plan for escaping this hell as she knelt, leaning against the wall. There was no way she would stay with Kylo Ren, damn the consequences. In all her life until two years ago, Rey had never been afraid of any Alpha, but after what happened to her before, she feared him as badly as she did all Alphas. For the rest of her of life, her nightmares would start with those eyes just before he'd torn her world apart. 

The floor creaked and she dropped into a defensive crouch. She had to leave before he woke up and wanted another go at her. She couldn’t handle his touch again. How could her soul mate have done this? 

She slipped outside, shivering a little at the blinding snow still falling, silencing the woods. In the near distance she could see lights. The main house, Taj and Gwen were there. They would take care of her, make sure Kylo Ren couldn't reach her without a fight. 

With a shiver she transformed into her wolf, a smallish white vixen with brown tips to her ears, tail, and paws. Her large hazel eyes still shown through the snowy night, as did her bloody injuries. She headed toward the lights, arriving there in minutes, searching until she found a large flip door cut into the garage. She could scent Taj’s large SUV inside. Entering, she returned to her human form, her adrenaline beginning to exhaust. With her last burst of energy, she opened the kitchen door and collapsed in front of it, in front of her brother. 

Hux blinked at the sight of his sister, covered in blood, eyes wide in panic. Her neck was slick with fresh blood and blood dripped off her from multiple wounds including an enormous claiming mark. Understanding bloomed in horrified reality as he realized what must have happened. 

"What the hell did he do to you?" 

The anger and fury in Hux's voice led her to trust in him when at the moment she had nothing and no one. 

"Can you help me?" Her voice sounded strange and distant in her ears. 

"Whenever you need, I'm here." His voice was neutral, but she could feel his comfort nudging her, asking her to trust in him. He wasn't that way. He was, as he had been in her childhood, a safe place. He helped her into the bathroom as Gwen grabbed a first aid kit from the kitchen. 

"It was horrible." Rey could hear the pain in her voice but couldn't stop. Once the dam was open, it all poured out just like the wounds on her neck, still seeping hours later even with the rapid healing their species were known for. The scars would be raw and noticeable for a long time to come. As she relayed details of the nightmare assault, she could see Hux's jaw tighten and his knuckles were white with tension. Anger rolled off him like oxygen, and when she was finished, there were tears in both of their eyes. 

"Rey, I'm not going to question what happened, but I do want you to know I've never heard of Kylo acting so beast-like, especially toward a woman. But it's true, I can see the proof before my eyes. I'll hide you from him as long as I can, however we both know if he orders me to tell him where you are, I'll have to. I have to obey my Alpha. Not to mention you’re still in heat and he’ll scent you’re here." 

The uncertainty in his face made her weep harder. She didn't need to distrust her brother. But this level of betrayal, she wasn't sure how to move past it. Once Gwen had cleaned up the worst of her injuries, Hux picked Rey up and carried her into one of the guest bedrooms. He ripped back the covers and tenderly placed her in the middle of the bed. For a moment, Rey allowed herself to imagine she was a child again, waiting for Taj to read her a bedtime story. Only this was no fairy tale. 

Looking over at her, Rey's eyes were open, looking at him. There was a glaze of pain over them, and it made her look even more vulnerable. He seated himself carefully on the side of the bed and gingerly swept her hair off her face, then let his palm rest on her cheek. 

"How you doing?" 

She crinkled her nose. "I feel like I was hit by a train." 

"You were, in a way. A full-grown Alpha can crush a human skeleton similar to being hit by a vehicle. Only you were hit with a centuries old, archaic mating ritual, binding you to Kylo, urged along with the strength of your markings. He had no ability to stop what he was doing." 

Tears gathered in her eyes again. "I've never seen anyone's eyes look like his did. He didn't register as knowing who I was." 

Hux set his jaw and pulled her into his arms. "Kylo prides himself on being strong, prepared for anything. Well, he sure screwed this to hell." 

Once she settled into his arms, the floodgates opened, and Rey cried unashamed for what seemed to be hours. When her sobs turned to dry hiccups, and there were no more tears falling, he gently pinched her chin in his fingertips, turning her head to look him in the eyes. He leaned closer and whispered to the quiet between them. 

"I'll never let him hurt you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary - Kylo has a strong reaction to Rey and their first attempt at the mating heat goes extremely bad. He mauls her neck with his bite then assaults her while driven by his out of control Alpha side. Bleeding and brokenhearted, Rey waits until he sleeps then runs away. Following Hux' scent, she finds her brother and Gwen who clean her up and promise to protect her as best they can.
> 
> otherwise known as - Kylo fucks up.


	8. It's Cold Outside

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody still with me? Apologies to anyone who was bothered through the previous chapter, but from here on we're dealing with fallout. Not just from Kylo's disastrous mating, but errors from the past will be dragged forward as the storm brings out honesty in many forms.

By the time Leia and Han reached Maz’s Grocery, the snow was falling faster than the wipers of the SUV could push it away. Pulling under the awning, they both went inside for a cup of coffee and to catch up with their old friend. Even though it was the start of a prime ski weekend, the store was deserted except for the ancient woman listening to NPR and reading the newspaper. She glanced up as they entered the store. 

As a child, Leia came to Varykino only on rare occasions, but part of coming had always included afternoons at Maz’s with homemade hot chocolate and thick sugar cookies. When Leia married Han and moved away to lead the pack in Alderaan, the one thing she missed every day was this eccentric woman and her empathy. 

“Han Solo! And Leia. To what to do I owe this honor? I’ve seen you and your son all in one day.” 

“Ben came by?” 

“No, Kylo Ren came by, on his way to the garden cottage at Varykino, with his new soul mate. Then a few hours later Armitage and his mate, and now the both of you. What’s up, Leia? What brings you two so far from Alderaan? Does this have anything to do with the new soul mate?” 

Han rubbed Leia’s back, and looked down at his wife. “You brought us all this way, you might as well practice on Maz. See if you can get through the whole thing this time without falling apart.” 

Leia looked up at him, tears welling her brown eyes. “All right. But Maz, we’re going to need coffee, and lots of it.” 

“What’s wrong?” 

“I don’t even know where to start. It a story that goes way back, to when Kylo Ren was still Ben Organa-Solo. It’s not a pretty tale.” 

“Well Leia, nothing is better for the soul than confession.” 

“True, but how to do apologize to someone when guilt and innocence blur back and forth across the lines of a relationship? We were so wrong in the way we treated Ben, we took the wrong side in an argument that had no ready solution.” 

“I’m sure he’s forgiven you for what happened. It was a long time ago, different times for our people. The wounds were still fresh and no one wanted to be reminded of what happened, who was involved, their families. Ben never understood you were only living your truth, trying to overcome the narrow-minded idiots who though they were so right in their accusations.” 

Tears filled Leia’s brown orbs. “I’m running out of time to make things right. Snoke is gone, and Ben’s found his soul mate. Add that to the issues with the land and I’d be foolish not to come here for my son’s advice and forgiveness. We need our son back, and if I’m not wrong, Ben is going to need us too. 

***** 

Gwen looked the house over for Taj, finally finding him in the dark living room, staring out the window at the storm. He looked as though his world was falling apart. Her heart bled for her kind-hearted mate. Snoke had worked hard to strip Armitage of his self-worth during their years under his thumb, and both of them knew it would be a long time before they could consider themselves healed. Perhaps the damage had caught up to Kylo as well. That would certainly explain this uncharacteristic behavior. 

She slipped her arms around Taj’s waist. 

“Hey, how are you doing?” 

“I failed her, Gwen. After everything, when it came down to it, I failed her.” 

“No, you didn’t, who could have known this would happen? Kylo has never been violent to women, even when Snoke pushed him into a relationship. Something is different, something about their soul mate status that caused this. Rey said his eyes phased to wolf. That is definitely not normal mating behavior.” 

Armitage huffed. “So? He mauled my sister! How do I move on from that? How do I work with this man again, remember the look on her face when she fell in the door? Her neck looks like she was chewed up and spit out. But you know what is the worst part of this entire fiasco?” 

“What?” 

“Chances are better than even that once she calms down and her heat comes back full strength, she’s going to want to go back to Kylo.” 

“Taj, they are soul mates. And the bond was completed. If she wants to return to him, even the Council couldn’t intervene.” 

“It sucks.” 

“True, but Rey and Kylo are both consenting adults. If they work this out together, it’s none of our business.” 

Armitage glared at his mate as if she’d just fallen out of the sky. “How could this not be my business? She’s my sister, we’re related by blood, which is stronger than pack bonds.” 

She cupped her hand on his cheek, sympathy blooming across her expression. “Taj, she’s his mate. You know the Council has sided with mates over siblings more times than not. Sure they might fine Kylo or put him under a temporary shunning, but at the end of the day, they will be together, regardless of how you feel.” 

“Gods, I want to kill him so bad!” 

“No you don’t.” 

He stared at his mate, disbelieve on his face. “You saw what she looked like? Don’t you want vengeance for her?” 

“No, I want happiness for her. This is the second time Fate has shit on Rey. I just want one time for things to go her way.” 

They stood staring at the falling snow for several minutes, each lost in their own thoughts and memories. Gwen knew this was eating her mate inside, but she was wise enough to realize it was completely out of their hands. All they could do was be supportive of Rey and limit Kylo’s time in the main house until Rey wanted him around. Other than that, Taj was going to have to get over himself. 

“Taj, does that Lore Master still live down the way?” 

“Cassian Andor? Yeah, why?” 

“Because if anyone can tell us what the hell happened with Kylo, it would be a Lore Master. Rey needs answers, so does Ky. I’m going to call Dr. Andor and see if he can come over and talk with them both.” 

Armitage snorted in derision. “Kylo needs his ass beat, not a Lore Master.” 

“Taj,” Gwen cautioned,” Rey may not want you to beat him up. This needs to be what she wants to do, not what you want. This isn’t your bonding.” 

*****

Kylo stared at his face in the bathroom mirror. His she-wolf had claws, he had to admit. 

The black eye was probably the worst he'd had in many decades. It'd been more than ten years since anyone dared raise a hand to him in anger. While he was furious at his bride, he was also extremely intrigued. 

The memory of the intoxicating fragrance of her heat brought a smile as he thought about the moment he would take her again, find once more that exquisite melding of bodies that signaled their soul mate status. Now that he had tasted of the truth of why Lycans waited for the mating mark, he marveled that he could have ever contemplated marriage without one. 

He brushed his teeth, took a shower, the same routine he did morning after morning, but today everything seemed different. There was a pall over everything he looked at, as if the light bulbs were burning out. As he dressed, a nagging feeling that he was missing something began to take shape in the back of his head. By the time he gained the living room he figured out what was wrong. 

Rey was gone. 

When Hux called and began screeching in his ear about attacking his sister, Kylo denied it all until he'd reached out to find her and the cabin was empty, her scent cold to the nose. In a panic he'd looked everywhere, eventually finding her paw prints outside of the house, as well as bloody towels in the bathroom. He stumbled to the kitchen trying to remain level headed. Something happened, the question was what. Filling his coffee cup from the pot, he thought back as best he could on the previous evening, finding large gaps in his memories.. 

He remembered her scent, intoxicating him, driving him beyond his normal tolerances. They’d obviously had sex; the evidence was on both the sheets and his thighs. Slowly he began to recall the beast, the roar, claiming her with a violence he didn’t know he was capable of possessing. His own soul mate, now probably shattered by his betrayal. 

The mug shattered in his hand, and he threw the shards at the wall as hard as he could. Just as he looked around for more things to throw, the cell phone on the bedside table began to ring. Caller id said simply, ‘Hux’. One screaming phone call apparently wasn’t going to appease his friend. 

Oh shit. 

He clicked on. “Ren.” 

“You cock-sucking son of a fucking bitch, I’m going to kill you!” 

Kylo screamed at his next in command. "Don't start with me, I've had a shitty twenty-four hours and I cannot take this crap coming from any more directions. Yes, there was a mating, but something happened. I'm not sure what but things went wrong and now she's run off to you, her brother of all people and probably the Council Director and by now half of the Northwest for all I know. I need to know how to fix this." 

If Kylo was fire, and Hux the ice, Gwen was the balance beam between them. Brave enough to follow in the big boys’ footsteps yet grounded enough to keep Kylo from his own unending imagination and Hux from his anxiety. Gwen was the fixer, and that's the role she stepped into now with ease and familiarity. 

"First, we need to figure out why things went sideways. I'll do research and find out what might have happened to bring about such a violent encounter. There must be precedence, we all remember those stories our grandparents used to tell us. There's always a grain of truth in those tales. Second, and I cannot stress this enough Kylo, leave her alone until we can make a plan and she’s had a chance to rest. As of not too long ago she's stable and not red hot angry. Don't do anything to change that, please?" 

"Why does everyone assume I'm going to contact her as soon as I'm alone?" Kylo grumbled while pouring himself more coffee. He zeroed in on Gwen, smirking over her own mug. "And what the hell are you so smug about? I'm glad you can find humor in this situation. I'm your boss and friend, it would be nice if you were on my side." 

Gwen took that moment to laugh. Kylo could only stare with a growing anger and a bigger sense of guilt. 

She finally pulled herself under control. "I find it humorous that you, my urbanite businessman Alpha, who has striven to keep his beast chained while he conquered the human world, are confronted with the one part of our existence you cannot control or change. Search your emotions and tell me what you feel for the girl." 

Kylo stared at her waiting for the punchline, only to realize what the growing pall over his vision might be. 

"Shit." He knew there was a reason he had a headache. "I love her." 

Hux growled at Kylo over the phone. “A little late to realize that, don’t you think?” 

Kylo dropped his head into his hands. “I don’t know. Only Rey can give me that answer.” 

***** 

Rey was dreaming, floating through a sea of memories both pleasant and terrifying. Visions of her parents, her brother, then Kylo Ren's image appeared along the edges of her consciousness. She gathered strength in her legs to run away. Fear pumped through every cell in her body. 

"No, please. Don't go!" His voice wavered, a broken quality betraying his pain. He knew he’d hurt her, and it obviously was upsetting. “Rey, please talk with me.” 

She stopped at a safe distance and looked at him, warily. "Why should I?" 

Kylo ran his fingers through his hair. His stance showed his unfamiliarity with having to apologize, to anyone much less his mate. "Please. I want to make this right." 

Her nostrils flared in anger. "Make it right? I came to you willing to follow Fate's decision, and you ripped my heart and body into shreds. How can I possibly trust you again?" 

"I know, but I want us to try again, trust each other anew, by spending time together, talking, getting to know everything about each other. I want to start over. Ask anyone you need to, I’m not that Alpha. I don’t know what happened, but I’m so, so sorry." He whispered, but she could hear the pain in every word, including the ones he didn't say. Tears streaked his cheeks and her inner Omega chided her for not soothing his hurts. To shut up that portion of her brain Rey concentrated on the fact they were speaking to each other internally. 

"How are you speaking to me like this?" 

He glanced in her eyes, another plea for her mercy filling his tear-filled amber orbs. "Mating facilitates communication between an Alpha and his mate. Our blood bond has aligned." 

She nodded and looked away. "Can I shut you out?" 

"No. We can hide somethings from each other but neither of us can shut the other out completely without breaking the mating bond." 

She nodded again. 

"Hux and Gwen say you're in a lot of pain." 

He saw her shoulders tighten. "Yes. Both from my heat and your assault." 

He winced at the statement. "It's going to get worse, Rey. Your heat is going to get much worse being away from me. You need to come home before the rest of the mating heat drives your hormones off the chart. You know this only ends one way. I don't want you to hurt because I'm a jackass." 

Her silence seemed to stretch out into forever. "Not now, but soon I promise. I need to see this calmer side of you for a while before I step back into the same small area with you." 

With a look of pure pain in her eyes, Rey left their shared vision. In the main house, the large wolf opened her eyes, and magic rippled through the air as she returned to human form. Hux leaned against the door frame, his eyes dark with violence and the need to make his friend pay. He'd not been privy to what exactly had transpired between the two, but he knew Kylo had contacted Rey, and he wasn't happy. 

"Hey." 

She struggled to sit up, and he raced to her side to help. She smiled at him and he laid his palm against her check. 

"I'm thirsty," she murmured with a shy grin, "and I really need to pee." 

Pulling the sheets back, he slid one arm under her knees and the other under the arms and carried her into the bathroom. Even though she had only a t-shirt and a pair of Gwen’s shorts, neither seemed embarrassed in the other's presence. He helped her to the commode, then pulled the door to provide her with some sense of dignity and privacy as he grabbed a bottle of water from the kitchen. 

Once she washed her hands, Hux returned, and guided her to the large shower. "Do you feel ready to clean up?" 

Her eyes were glazed with pan and the remnants of human meds. "I can't take a shower without help." 

"And?" 

"Just send Gwen in to help me. You don’t need to get in any deeper with Kylo." 

His eyes were filled with grief and a stubborn willingness to flout convention.as they met hers. "I don't care what Kylo does to me. We swore to help you, and we will." 

He disappeared as she turned on the shower and got the water temperature set. By then, Gwen had come to help her get cleaned. 

It took more than thirty minutes to get Rey showered and her injuries treated. She was exhausted again, and phased back to wolf for more rest. 

Kylo watched over her dreams that night, hovering just at the edges of her awareness. He had no right to be there, he knew it. But, after seeing her so fragile earlier, the wolf demanded to see her with his own eyes. Her eyes moved beneath her lids, he wondered where she ran in her mind, and was he even a small part of it. Against his better judgment he touched along their connection, a mixed of love and pain, regret and longing; and he promised himself, and her as well, to be a better man the next time they saw each other, to regain her confidence in him. 

Suddenly a mist swirled in his mind, a kaleidoscope of color and memory flavored with Rey's unmistakable essence. She formed out of the mist, dressed in a simple white one shoulder Grecian gown with her auburn hair braided and war talons on her hands. Her eyes were lit pools of wildfire and the angry red scars on her arms and neck stood as silent reminders of their nature and his crime. In her hands twirled a Celtic iron sword, made specifically for her height and reach. 

"A better man? What the hell does that even mean?" 

Kylo swallowed and tried to move closer but found the point of her sword directly above his heart. "I don't know what came over me. If I could go back and restart everything from the moment you walked into the bedroom of the cottage, I would. I would do everything different. All I want is the chance to make this right between us." 

The sword never wavered. "You hurt me. You acted like every asshole Alpha I’ve ever known. After promising that you were different. Worse, I was starting to believe in you." 

"I know, and it's killing me. I'm finding it harder and harder to stay calm and apart from you. Our mating heat is still simmering and it’s only going to get worse for the both of us. I want, I need to make this right between us, so we can move forward as mates." 

"Why should I believe you? You are my Alpha now, why haven't you just compelled me home?" 

He ran his fingers through his hair in nervousness. "First, I know if I did that, I would lose for all time any chance of making things right. Second, I promised Hux I would give you space to recover. I won't try to see you until you’re ready, unless there is an emergency." 

"And you call this giving me space? Watching me sleep, invading my thoughts – I'm surrounded by your scent even after a shower, and now there's no room in my own head because you're there. Everything in this lodge smells like you, only a slight difference. I'm losing whatever hold I once had on myself, and the heat is growing by the moment. Soon I’m going to lose my mind. And my soul mate, the one person who should care and protect me without hesitation, I can’t trust. I’m going mad." 

"I know it seems like I'm not giving up anything, but we should look at this as the forming of a new future. Think of all we can accomplish together?" 

The anger in her eyes blazed again. "Don't try to talk to me about the future. You spit on it. You aren't perfect, you know. Keeping up with you, it's exhausting. Now, fight me or leave. I need to heal and screaming at you isn't the way it's going to happen." 

Kylo walked toward her, pushing aside the sword with a wave of his hand. She was his mate, neither could truly hurt the other. He noticed as he grew closer her body began to shake, and he stopped further away than he wanted. Still close enough though to raise one hand and caress her cheek. Though he knew she hated him at this moment, she leaned into his hand ever so slightly, then frowned at herself for doing so. 

"I'm sorry Rey. I can't say that enough. But I will make this up to you, I promise. I'll go away now so you can rest, but if you need me call my name. I'll be listening for you." 

He could tell she didn't believe him, but he took her left hand in his right one and brought it to his lips. Total confusion clouded her face as he forced himself to fade from her sight. Soon he was seated in his bedroom again, looking at the empty side of his bed. He could swear he caught just the faintest whiff of lavender and sandalwood. 

He was completely amazed to find his cheeks were damp.


	9. Listening

Rey woke up feeling stiff in every joint, her muscles were rubbery and uncooperative as she tried to stand on her own steam. It wasn’t quite full daylight yet and she wondered if Kylo felt as disconnected as she did. While she was still white hot angry at him, the Omega part of her that she couldn’t shut up kept reminding her he was hurting as well. He claimed to have only vague, distant memories of what happened, that the wolf had taken control. Hourly he begged her through the bond to meet with him, give him another chance, allow him to just see her. 

Gwen had been doing her research, and discovered a previous Council Lore Master living nearby who was coming over to talk with both Kylo and her. The question had become, did Rey feel comfortable having Kylo in the same room, along with her brother, Gwen, and the Lore Master, Doctor Cassian Andor. It was a question she’d chased round and round all night, frustrating herself as time after time she kept coming back to the same, unbreakable truth. 

Despite what happened, despite the fact she wanted to climb out of her own skin and set it on fire, Rey felt safe from further harm. Some deeply ingrained instinct told her Kylo’s actions were not his normal personality, which in turn drove her to wonder what about her made him go mad? Was she, as her mother often shouted, simply bad? Driving a good Alpha to commit a horrific act? 

Rounding the corner toward the kitchen, she scented Kylo well before she saw him, in quiet talks with Gwen in the living room. Her heart began to race and she felt dizzy. It was too soon. She quietly retreated back to the room where she’s been sleeping, uncertain what she wanted to do. Meeting with Lore Master, discovering what was wrong was vitally important, but she did not feel equipped to see Kylo so soon. 

She heard the snowmobile coming up the drive and went to the window to watch a well-bundled up gentleman step off and head for the mud room door. Rey crept out of her room, edging close but remaining hidden, close enough to hear Gwen welcome the visitor. His voice was quiet, resonating with his Alpha confidence. Once they moved into the living room, she moved to the hallway outside, out of side but within listening distance. 

The group inside consisted of Gwen and Taj, Doctor Andor, and her mate Kylo. Rey was supposed to be in there, would be welcomed if she wanted to cross the threshold and represent herself in the meeting. She decided to wait and hear what Kylo had to say. She needed to know his side of the event, needed if like she needed air. 

Doctor Andor was speaking. 

“So, you meet Ms. Niima, anything odd about the markings, or did things follow a natural progression?” 

Kylo sounded on the defensive. “We meet. Shook hands, and then the marks started. Things only began to diverge from normal when we became physical.” 

“What do you remember?” 

“Sensations mostly. The subtle tones of her scent wrapping around the cortex of my brain like a warm blanket. The feeling of her blood singing to mine, calling me to join with her. A sense of being out of my physical body floating over everything, of being one with her and the Universe. Of the physical act itself I remember very little. It’s as if I was in the backseat of my own life, watching someone else control my actions. When I realized what happened, I was sick to my soul knowing what Rey must have gone through.” 

Dr. Andor continued his questioning. “How do you feel now, knowing what happened?” 

“I’m mortified. She won’t talk to me, she can’t even sit in the same room with me, and I can’t blame her even though all I want to do is hold her and try to make things better. 

“Did Rey experience the same, did her eyes shift as well?” 

“I..I don’t remember. Maybe? She was strong enough to push me off of her for a moment, and the left hook she landed shook me up good.” 

“Interesting.” 

“Do you have any suggestions, or ideas?” 

Rey slipped closer, daring to stand in the doorway. No one turned their head to acknowledge her presence, but she knew Kylo was aware of her. She felt his need reaching for her like a sticky rope, but she couldn’t focus on that right now. Now she needed to hear the doctor’s words more than she feared Kylo Ren. 

“There are few possibilities that could account for his extreme reaction to a soul mate. The first and most obvious would be perfect true mates, mated pairs with a compatibility factor of 95% and higher. Given the unusually strong reaction from both wolves, I would say probability is excellent that would be our answer.” 

Gwen broke into the conversation. “Any other options?” 

“None I’d feel confident about. As modern Lycans we tend to downplay our demi-side along with the behaviors that come along with that. Long ago, an Alpha would claim his soul mate with a mind toward protecting her from other males that might seek to break their mating. Even though we consider ourselves evolved, somethings are still hardwired in our DNA, the need to protect what is ours foremost among them.” 

A pause in the conversation led Rey to look up, only to see everyone focused on her, each wearing a different emotion on their faces. 

Doctor Andor’s face was curious, a scientist working on a new puzzle. 

Gwen’s face was concerned, was Rey pushing herself too hard by leaving her bed? 

Taj’s face was miserable, by having introduced her to Kylo he felt personally responsible. 

But Kylo’s face. . . 

The naked longing took her breath away, reminding her again why they were in this conundrum. But it was the pain which caught the majority of her attention. So many levels of pain raked across his soul, each flitting though her mind as she cataloged them for later discussions with her soul mate. It took a moment to find what she was look for. 

Guilt. 

His scent was swimming in it, souring his normal woodsy, warm fireplace, hot chocolate aroma that drove her mad. Her inner Omega struck up her familiar refrain of soothing her Alpha, much to Rey’s discomfort. While she didn’t deny her growing attraction to Kylo, the fact was he assaulted her, broke her trust, and Rey didn’t know how to move forward from here. 

Andor broke the silence. “Hello Ms. Niima. I’m Doctor Cassian Andor, and my specialty is Alpha Omega biology as well as a side interest in Legends and Lore. Would you like to come in and join us? You don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable. We can speak later, if you prefer.” 

“No,” Rey shook her head, “I’ll sit. Just over here by myself if that’s all right?” 

The room noticed she addressed the question to Kylo. He released the breath he’d been apparently holding since she’d walked into the room, and nodded enthusiastically. 

“Hello,” he whispered. 

“Hi,” she replied, a small smile playing across her face for a moment. 

“Ms. Niima, I know this is a painful memory, but do you have anything to add to Alpha Ren’s statements?” 

“No sir, other than feeling like I was in a dream. That feeling quickly went away. But Kylo seemed someone else, not in the same room with me, if that makes sense.” 

“The more I talk with the both of you, as well as from observing you together and alone, the more I’m convinced your compatibility will be extraordinarily high. While the occurrence is low among shifters, it does happen even in this age. The current average for mated pairs is currently in the high 60s. In that aspect, congratulations on finding your soul mate. Now as to what happened, I’ll see if I can summarize.” 

“Demi-humans are the way we are due to two things, our unique chromosome structures, and the presence or absence of certain chemicals in our brains and blood. When soul mates meet and the mating bond is secured, as it is in your case, the strength depends on the levels of this chemical swapped between the pair. In a highly compatible soul mate couple, those levels are usually off the charts.” 

“What does that mean for Kylo and Rey?” The pain in Hux’s voice raked on all parties. 

“Well, the most obvious answer is their mating will be filled with passion. Now that they know what to expect, the extremes can be balanced out with both meditation and medication. The longer-range implications we don’t know yet. Some pairs can think telepathically, others have shared physical prowess. All I can say for certain is it’s going to be very interesting to observe these two. I'll put in a call to the office of registration for soul mates and start the case paperwork. Then we can draw the blood later when Ms. Niima feels better.” 

The buzzer went off in the kitchen, and Taj excused himself to pull the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. The entire group followed him, continuing their conversation along the way. Rey felt Kylo come up behind her, and her stomach looped in her gut, threatening to empty itself. At the same time though, her heart and nervous system sped up in anticipation of her soul mate’s nearness. Her mind was having a hard time reconciling between the two emotions. Wisely, he didn't touch her, only leaned over to whisper into her ear.

“Rey,” he breathed, “I know you’re still mad, but I’d really love to scent you, try to ease the mating heat for both of us. Do you think that could happen? 

“Why??” 

“There are too many Alphas in this room, and my system wants to take you to our house and bar the door. My compromise in these negotiations is to scent each other, and move from there. Is that acceptable?” 

She noticed Gwen listening to their conversation, which made her feel braver, safer than she had a moment before. “Nothing else?” 

He shook his head. 

“All right, Kylo. You can scent me. But right here, in front of witnesses. If you’re going to change back into a wolf again, I want someone besides me to bear witness to this insanity.” 

Rey looked at Doctor Andor for his opinion. 

The Lore Master shrugged. “It will mute the pain for a few hours in both of you, perhaps long enough for us to unravel this nightmare. I must confess a morbid sense of curiosity to see if the reaction can be duplicated. However I will not let you harm Ms. Niima nor do I feel an urge to challenge you for her. Are we clear, Mr. Ren?” 

“Yes Doctor Andor. Rey?” 

Nodding, she stood up from the chair, taking deep cleansing breaths. She stood motionless as Kylo slowly approached her, the fire still burning deep in his rich brown orbs. The sour stench of guilt was gone, as the current pheromone pumping out of his scent glands was comforting, reminding her of home and safety, which given how he’d treated her seemed laughable. He raised his wrists to her neck glands, and she couldn’t stop the whimper of delight that escaped through her lip. Eagerly she put her own wrists against Kylo’s neck and the moan from her soul mate burned straight to her crotch. 

In a panic she backed up, putting her hands out. Gently, Kylo pulled her back into his arms, murmuring his apologies again. Her emotions evened out, and they stood staring intently into each other’s eyes. Rey wasn’t sure what she was looking for, but she knew what she’d found. 

Home. 

***** 

Hux didn't know if he could handle any more. Between the anger and betrayal he felt toward Kylo, the concern for Rey and what she must be going through, and trying to keep up with questions from Gwen as to whether or not he wanted to report Kylo to the Council, he was coming apart at the seams. He needed an outlet for the strain threatening to overwhelm him. There was a mixed martial arts gym in the lower level of the lodge. Closed to the season, it meant only his mate or Kylo would be available to spar with him. Rey was certainly in no condition. With a huff, he stormed out of the living room and headed for their suite. 

Changing into workout clothes, he noticed Kylo enter through the locker room door. He blanched, noticing the low growl Hux could no longer hold inside. The Alpha bore a long red wound down his right cheek, along with multiple scratches and bite marks on his neck and hands. Visual confirmation of Rey’s fight against her soul mate. Hux felt nauseous. 

He had to give it to his friend and boss, Kylo came straight to him. "You want to hurt me; I deserve it so let's get this over with." 

At least Kylo came to get his ass kicking like a man, instead of running from him. Hux almost felt sorry from Ky, the Alpha knew he’d fucked up. The question was, what happened to drive a reasonable asshole into a raging hormonal asshole. He knew Ren, knew him well. Something happened, and his sister paid the price. Was it simply the strength of their bond, their compatibility or was there something else involved? Before she did something stupid, like take Kylo back with no consequences he needed to sort this in his mind in his own way. 

Once they were in the ring, Hux allowed himself to focus as he taped his hands. He tried some of Rey's breathing exercises but he was too far gone for control. Physically he knew he was no match for Kylo. The Alpha was a fucking mountain. But Armitage Hux had something on his side Kylo didn’t - righteous indignation. He wasn’t fighting for his own glory. He was fighting for Rey, because she wasn’t able to, might never be able to adequately explain what Kylo’s action had done. 

He was here to get justice for Rey. To take the fight she couldn’t. 

Kylo came to the center of ring. "Tap me, bro." 

Hux took ahold of his pain and with a snarl threw a right hook straight to Kylo's jaw. "Tap that, asshole." 

It took every bit of strength to take the corner and allow Kylo to regain his feet. A thin line of blood ran down from the corner of his busted mouth. Hux felt the red around the edges of his vision deepen into crimson fury, and once his friend staggered out of his corner, the older Lycan gave himself over to the hurt he'd been carrying around for twelve hours. When he regained his senses, Gwen was pulling him off of Kylo, it taking her complete attention to get him away from the crumpled Kylo Ren and into an ice-cold shower. 

He stayed there until his body was numb and was mildly disappointed to discover his heart still burned unabated. When his mother died and left Hux as the head of their family, he'd promised himself to put the safety of his sister ahead of everything, including the pack. Gods what an awful price he'd paid for learning how far he was willing to take that promise. 

Gwen was waiting for him when he wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back into the locker room to dress. 

"Do you want to tell me what the hell that was about?" She was livid, and Hux couldn't blame her. "It's a good thing I got here when I did, you beat the living shit out of him." 

"Good," Hux panted, the thrill of the fight keeping his blood running hot. "Maybe now he knows how Rey felt, helpless beneath an Alpha's fury." 

"Yeah, or maybe she's going to be pissed that you beat up her mate. However, until we can see her and talk to her, we only know one side of the story." 

He looked at his mate and laughed harshly. "I find it hard to believe that she wouldn't have been there as a tag team on Kylo if she could." 

Gwen grinned. "You're probably right about that. But she's also committed to the mating, or at least leaning strongly in that direction. All we can do at this point is damage control. You heard the Doctor Andor. The chances are greater than most the Council will demand the mating go forward, so we have to learn to live with this, just like Rey. The soul marks are there, Fate knows more than we do, no matter how painful that fact." 

Hux gritted his teeth violently and punched the marble wall, his soul satisfied to see the cracks spreading in a wide pattern from the impact. "Damn it, when we saved her before I should have put my foot down, told the Council she wasn't eligible to be on the registry. I knew she would never handle the pressure well, but I was sure she could rise up if given the chance. All of this is my fault." 

"No disagreement from me on that point. But we never in a million years thought Kylo and Rey would be perfect mates. Who could have guessed? Like I said, we have to get into damage control mode. I know beating the shit out of Kylo on a daily basis feels like the right thing to do, and I wish I'd gotten a chance to lay into him myself. However, we have to remember this – at the end of the day Rey will be mated to Kylo. All that remains is how happy we are about that fact." 

Hux grabbed his jeans and pulled them up his long legs. As he dressed all he could see in his thoughts was Rey as a small child, following him everywhere, forcing him to show her why things were the way they were. That auburn hair, curly from birth, always falling out of the braids their mother tried to keep neat and lady-like, and her eyes so trusting of him, always knowing he would protect her from harm. 

As he climbed the staircase from the lower level, he heard the front door bell. Glancing out a window, Hux noticed it was still snowing intensely outside. The bell rang again, and he cross the front foyer to the double antique wooden door. Opening into the mud room, he glanced around to see who was dense enough to venture out in this horrible weather. To his horror, he knew them immediately. 

“Leia? Han? What the hell are you doing up here?” 

“Come to see our child. Now, where is Ben and his soul mate?” 

***** 

Beaten, bruised, probably with a concussion Kylo crawled onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. For whatever reason, the universe decided that was the perfect time to connect him with Rey. 

She was awake, sitting on the window seat inside her room in the main lodge, watching the sky and crying quietly. When she saw him, she didn't move, except to frown at his bloodied features. 

"Who hurt you?" Her fingers were on him before he could object, and the rush of love it brought was both intoxicating and frustrating at once. 

Kylo groaned. "I took another few rounds in the ring with your brother. This time I hit him first." 

She looked at him, her mouth twisted into a knot. "Another?" 

"Yeah, you might say that Hux and I aren't having the best vacation. He's kicked my ass twice and will probably do it a couple more times before he's satisfied. So long as my nose heals straight each time, I'll be alright." 

Rey grinned, and a pulse of light shot under his ribcage, warming his bruised heart. "Tell Taj I said stop beating you up. I'm growing used to this face." 

"Yes ma'am," he touched his fingers to his eyebrows in a mock salute. "anything else? Why are you crying? Do I need to hurt someone?" 

Her eyes were conflicted but the righteous anger he'd seen earlier was gone. She was ready to talk with him, at last. "How do we get past this? I heard the Council told Doctor Andor we have to work this out. That the soul marks must be honored." 

Kylo chewed on the inside of his mouth. Slowly he reached out his hand and took her fingers to twin in his own. He heard her breath catch and knew she was poised like a deer on the edge of flight and he prayed to the gods of Arcadia for the right words. 

"Rey, I don't know what happened to me, but nothing excuses my behavior. I am deeply ashamed because I acted in a manner contrary to everything I was ever taught. I know right now you don't want anything to do with me, and I understand that. But will you give me the opportunity to make things right between us?" 

Her free hand cupped around his cheek and her eyes were soft and willing. "I admit, right now I'm scared of you. I've never seen anyone partially transform that way, but I understand that this is something new, different. You’re right, I can feel my heat growing, and it’s worse than it’s ever been. I want to give you every opportunity but I’m scared. This much passion could destroy us, destroy me.." 

"Rey?" 

Heavy sigh. "Yes Kylo?" 

“Do you want to try again?” 

Inside the wolf raised his head in interest, waiting for her answer. 

"I need to know what happened before won't happen again. I can't manage a betrayal of this magnitude again. Once I am deep into my heat, I need to know you’ll take care of me, protect me." 

"I know." 

"Do you want me, Kylo? Do you even like me? Or is this just another duty assignment for you?" 

He laughed. "Oh, I want you sweetheart. More than anything. I've never been so sexually frustrated in my life. All I can think about is you." 

"I know how that feels. Thoughts of you surround me, and I find myself wanting to kiss you, run my hands over your body. This is coming on faster than I’ve ever experienced, and I’m going to be scared, really scared and will need you to take control. But can I trust you? I feel like I’m on an out of control ride and there are no brakes." 

He smiled and caressed her cheek again, seeing the desire building insider her. "Soon, we'll work this all out, just the two of us. The way it should be. I will prove to you my trustworthiness." 

"Please don't get into any more fights with my brother. Or at least don't let them pound on your face. I kind of like it the way it is." 

"For you, I promise. But you'll have to get a promise from him on your own." 

She nodded. "I will." 

He could feel the beast rising inside him, wanting to press his case. "Tell Hux I said to keep his opinions to himself. This is our relationship, we need to fix it ourselves, no with our relatives." 

Rey rolled her eyes. 

"I'll see you tomorrow Kylo." 

“Will you come for a run with me tomorrow? Weather permitting?” 

“Maybe. Let me see how I feel. Good night.” 

Once she cut the connection, he found he could breathe easier. While sleep still seemed a foreign concept, at least the knot around his chest had loosen. She wasn't ready to cut the mating bond. She wanted to come back to work on things, which was more than he had anticipated. The mating call was still strong in his blood, would be until they could complete the ritual and plant his child in her. 

He'd left her alone for the day at the main house, just as she'd requested, even though it almost drove him and his wolf over edge of sanity and he’d ended up there sooner than Hux had requested. The mating rut was growing stronger, Kylo knew she was willing to work on trust with him, and he didn't want to do anything that might upset that delicate balance, but the tinge of red around his vision reminded him of his need. The brief glimpses he'd had of her laughing and happy were torment, driving him mad until she could be back where she belonged.


	10. Mating Heat

Rey couldn’t sleep. 

The sun hadn’t risen in the sky but she knew how many hours it had been since Kylo scented her when he left. The calming effects of his action were rapidly waning, and she needed him, her Alpha. The thought of anyone else touching her made her ill, even if that was herself. It seemed that every cell in her body had decided to go out on strike, and before she was aware of her actions, she was up, showered, and sneaking through the kitchen. 

It smelled as if Gwen and Taj were upstairs, at the far end of the house. That was helpful, even though Rey had the fortunate ability to be excellent at stealth mode. Creeping though the kitchen toward the back door, she glanced at the clock on the oven. After three in the morning. Would Kylo be awake too? Did he feel the absence as she did? Was the restless beast pacing back and forth her own or his, breaking through the bond, searching for her? 

This was crazy. How could she be so certain of her emotions considering everything that had happened? Rey didn’t trust, not anyone. Not anymore, not after what happened. But when she looked at Kylo, somehow everything clicked. She believed his story about being unaware because she’d seen the lack of recognition in his eyes when his eyes phased. At that moment she’d been simply an Omega, and he an Alpha. The larger question was, could they manage this mating only as Rey and Kylo or would the big black beast return to ravish his mate again? 

Once out of the house into the garage, she phased again to her wolf form and slid out of the enormous flap door heading back to the garden cottage. Each one of her senses felt extra sharp, as if everything were in brilliant shades that had their own energy source. She headed down the trail, pulled toward the unmistakable aroma of Alpha about to rut. The smell filled her nose and mouth, and she swallowed hard to handle to excess saliva at the thought of Kylo in a frenzy, needing his mate, needing her. 

The cottage appeared like a fairy tale come true, and as she approached, Rey decided to let the past die. If Kylo were to actually see her properly through this mating heat, she would consider his proposals. Doctor Andor seemed so confident of the biology behind the abnormal reaction, and so long as Kylo continued to act in the same, confident, loving Alpha manner she was comfortable around, Rey had no problems in returning the mating bite and perhaps becoming his bride as well. 

Once on the front porch, Rey returned to her human form, and let herself into the mud room. She rang the doorbell, shaking snow from her hair as she waited for Kylo to open the door. Torn between wanting him to be asleep and not answering versus answering and things not going well a second time, Rey hoped for the first. 

She saw him approach through the glass side panels, and took a deep breath. 

Time to finish their mating heat. 

***** 

The scent of her hit him like a speeding freight train, and the growl in his chest was a rumble he didn’t know how to stop. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he willed himself to look at her without frightening her to death. On the verge of heat, she was every sensation, every feeling he’d ever wanted or needed wrapped in a lithe, tawny package of smooth skin, taut muscles, and extreme passion. 

His heart rolled over at the sight of her. Wearing leggings, with snow boots and a green t-shirt, she looked wonderful to his parched eyes, a light tan coloring her porcelain skin. She met him with her eyes, and he saw them widen briefly with a tinge of fear. But he also saw her swallow down that fear and take a step in his direction. Smiling, he did the same. 

"Welcome home." 

Without realizing he'd done so, Kylo pulled her closer, where he could slide an arm around her waist and pull her into a hug. It felt divine, having her in his arms again and for a long moment all he could do was just inhale her scent and revel in the comfort she brought to his bruised soul. Even the wolf was content to just feel her hands on his back. He pulled back ever so lightly and she looked at him expectantly. 

"So far so good," he quipped, and bent his head down to kiss her. 

Her lips easily gave way to him, and the sweetness he remembered from their first kiss flooded back through his system and brought out again that need to cover his mate, protect her especially in the midst of so intense a heat. His arms tightened around her and she melted into his embrace. 

Too soon, is this too soon he worried. Had she forgiven him so readily? He looked closer at her expression, and noticed the tightness around her mouth, the tension in her shoulders. She was still fearful, but the bond was working on her fears, making her flexible, more than she’d been the day before. Already the strange chemistry of their kind was knitting pathways internally to bind the soul mates together. He was so excited about their mating, he wanted to shout their union from the tallest tower in town. Most of all, he didn't want to hurt her again.

"Rey, let's go sit?" 

Grudgingly she nodded, pulling him close to her side into the den, where a surprise awaited them both. Just from kissing, their eyes were caught in between human and beast. Kylo sat on the couch and pulled Rey onto his lap, daring her to stay away from him. Perched on his thigh, she placed her legs across his lap, her arms around his chest. Contentment bubbled in his soul, a completeness he’d never known before at any time in his life. Taking her hand in his, he brought her fingers to his mouth, kissing each knuckle, just to watch her turn several shades redder with each kiss. 

He caught her eyes with his own, and had to steel himself hard to prevent falling head over heels into the deep pools of hazel that seemed to beckon to his very soul. “You've agreed to wanting this arrangement to continue, Rey. Once the mating ritual is complete, and everyone is happy and healthy, and once our senses are free of heat haze, I'm sure we'll have lots of things to discuss. But the first question I have to ask you now is, do you feel safe with me, do you trust me?" 

Rey squared her shoulders. "I trust you. I'm sure everything is going to be fine." 

"I'm sure it will be also, but if I make one forward movement you don't agree with, tell me. Building trust with you is more important than almost anything in this universe." 

Kylo kissed her cheek, and she turned to look at him as he continued. "I feel very in control right now, but you remember how quickly it went wrong. I like feeling in control of myself and my emotions, that's what has made me a good businessman and a good Alpha. I know together we can handle this perfect mate thing." 

"Ok Kylo, if you're certain." 

She searched his eyes, and he knew she was looking for any sign of the wolf coming to claim his mate, but he'd finally come to an agreement with the beast: let the human win the girl, then the beast could come play with his mate once she was theirs. It was the only way he'd been able to convince the damn animal to back off. 

She studied him for a long time, covering every inch of his body with her eyes before smiling and nodding her agreement. Kylo took her hand, but just before they headed for the kitchen, his phone pinged with a text message from Hux: "Don't fuck with me, Ren."

He glanced over at Rey reading the message over his shoulder and she had a huge grin on her face. 

"What's got you so giddy?" He asked. 

"The expression on Hux's face. I must not have made the silent escape I thought. I can only image what he thought you were going to do. Perhaps break down the doors and drag me off against my will? I don’t know, but I’d hate to be Gwen right now." 

Kylo grinned in return. "Well, who's to say I didn't think about breaking a few doors?" 

Her grin turned into a huge smile as she laughed aloud. "That would have been a fight. That house is on the historic register. The doors cost a small fortune!" 

"Oh, I know. But sometimes it's fun to bait Hux. He can be too serious." 

They ate slowly, burning the afternoon away, spending more time talking about what they knew about each other and what they didn't. By the time the dessert, peanut butter pie, was cut Kylo knew he was ready to move things forward. More importantly, he could smell Rey’s heat, and judged she had about one hour before the pain would become unbearable. Time to claim his mate. 

"Rey," he began, "I want to take you to bed. If we go slowly, carefully, I think I can manage the beast if you're willing to give us another shot. I don't always say how I feel but I do try to show my feelings in more ways that just one, and while I'm not trying to be an asshole, I have been told I'm rather good in bed. May I begin the work of winning my mate's trust and love?" 

She leaned back in her chair, and he could see her debating the pros and cons of his suggestion. She was still afraid, he knew that, but they had to find a way past the stumbling blocks. Heat was beginning to make her frown as she thought, he could see the little wrinkle between her eyes that signaled her growing hormonal stress. Fate had decided they should be together, surely now that they were aware of the possible responses based upon their near-perfect compatibility, it should be easier than what happened the first time. 

"Being in the main house, around the others, makes me feel overwhelmed. If one more person looks at me like I'm made of glass, I might bite their head off. And with my heat nearing, I think I might actually be able to do so." 

Nodding, he replied, "All right, if you feel overwhelmed, we can dial it down a notch. The most important thing is for you to feel safe during your heat. Agreed?” 

"Agreed."

"And even though I was a complete asshole before, you trust me enough to let me care for you? Mate you when the time comes?

"I do."

"Could I interest you in a possible change of location right about now?"

"That sounds like it might be just the thing. Lead on, my Alpha." 

He growled at her, only half-kidding. "You have no idea what it does to me when you say that." 

"Really? I'll have to remember that for later." 

She looked at him and smiled. It was nice, and he was still in control, so maybe whatever had happened that first day was simply due to the strength of their bond. Returning to the bedroom, he could feel her heat about to pounce and didn’t know if she could hold out much longer. Every nerve in his body screamed for him to protect her, help her nest, fill her with his seed until she caught with his child. Her pheromones were loud enough to charm humans, but they were driving Kylo wild, and soon both of them were going to be beyond rational thought and he could feel she was scared and confused. 

Once inside the bedroom he stoked the fire in the stone fireplace, pulling some fresh blankets onto the bed. Kylo watched as Rey quickly began nesting. Taking advantage of her frenzy, he returned to the kitchen bringing water bottles and a large tray of cheese and fruit. Returning to their room, he pulled her close, lips catching hers in a slow, languid kiss filled with all the emotions he'd been going through since she'd been away. Rey moaned low and intense and pulled her body against his, yet he could feel her weight on her back leg. In case she needed to get away from him quickly. 

He licked the spot on her neck where his bite still showed raw and bruised. She whimpered, all her weight sagging into his arms as the onslaught of her heat began its unrelenting takeover of her senses. He purred into her ear, the scent of her blinding him to everything but her need. 

"You can trust me honey, I promise. Right now, I just want to feel you in my arms, inhale this sweet fragrance that's all yours, and work on showing you how much you mean to me." 

"It’s time, Kylo and I’m scared. I’ve never been through this before. Not this." 

"I know sweetheart. I know." 

He remembered then and blushed, "I'm sorry. I've been so comfortable with you today, I forgot I'm on probation right now. Do you even want to be with me right now?" 

She leaned against his arm, "It's all right, but I think …. ." 

He turned around and looked at her in the fading sunlight. Her hair looked deep and rich, and her eyes glowed like a cat of all things. Her mouth was warm and he couldn't wait to see the rest of her, as his memory was incomplete due to the extremeness of the beast. With a slow and steady hand, he removed his shirt, throwing it over the back of the chair in the front of the room. 

Keeping her eyes on his, Rey slowly removed her shirt, placing it over his. Then she laid her hand on Kylo's bare chest, running her fingers lightly over his taunt skin, across his shoulders and along the edges of the healing mark. With a casualness born of quiet desperation she looked up to notice his eyes which he knew were still human, black but darkening with desire, human and normal. She laid her fingertips on his own belt, looking up at him from underneath her lashes. 

"Are you sure sweetheart, because once you open that door, there's no putting the genie back in the bottle. Rut will kick in and we won’t leave this bed for a while. But I promise, I won't hurt you again. I promise." 

She nodded, her need forcing her throat too tight for the words to slip past. 

He slipped his hands around her back and undid the catch on her bra. Sliding it off he let his hands brush lightly against her nipples, and she shook with anticipation while he took her lips in a languid possessive kiss. Her hands pressed against the skin of his back as her nipples rubbed on his chest, each sensation an electric shock to his system. 

With extreme care, he undid the button on her jeans, and slid the zipper down. Pushing the material off her hips, he hooked his thumbs into her underwear and removed both with one smooth motion. At last she was bare in front of him, and Kylo thought he might explode. She was so beautiful, so fucking perfect, it hurt to look at her and not just take. But that would be the worst thing he could do. 

She reached for the buckle to his belt, but he stopped her hand. As quietly as he could manage, he muttered, "Lie down." 

Obedient, she sat down and slid to the far side of the large custom bed, her body relaxed yet he could see the trembling in her stomach, and it both excited and reminded him to slow down and talk to her, ease her well-founded fears. 

"You are so beautiful. I feel like I won the fucking lottery. I know it hurts right now, this is our mating heat. But I’ll take care of you. Let your alpha take care of you." He wasn’t sure exactly what he was saying, but the tone of his voice seemed to calm her down. Her legs twitched in an effort to relieve the ache he sensed inside her. 

She smiled and he slid his own pants and underwear to the floor. His cock, free at last, felt like iron in his hand as he joined her on the bed. He caressed her cheek, his eyes taking note of how she relaxed her guard a little more each moment he retained control. 

He kissed her, feeling the fire rise between the both of them, and then slid down to take each nipple in his mouth, moving from one to the other until both glistened in the light of the gloomy day off the white snow surrounding them. His hand slid down her stomach, seeking permission to her core and she shifted her legs to allow him deeper. When his fingers brushed across her clit, her hips shuddered and a low moan escaped her. 

"Do you trust me, Rey?" The magic they created in the room twitched with the intonation of his voice, and he rubbed his thumb against her nub, delighting in her arousal as it assaulted his nose. 

"Yes, Kylo." 

He had to stop and breathe as the beast inside roared in his cage and demanded satisfaction. Kneeling between her legs he first swiped his tongue across her swollen clit then deep into her folds to the source of her deliciousness. She tasted sweeter than the finest wine he'd ever had, and he allowed himself to fall fully into the blissful experience. 

Once he'd probed tenderly with his tongue, he slid a forefinger into her warm depths and she sighed, wriggling her hips and sliding her legs further apart, opening more of her to his mouth and hand. When he added another finger, it was so tight inside he almost came just thinking about how good it would feel when he plunged deep in that pulsing warmth. 

Her breathing quickened and he realized she was cresting toward her first orgasm. 

"Open your eyes," he commanded. "Look at me." 

Like a perfect soul mate, her hazel orbs met his, the rising tide catching her before she was completely aware and her entire body shook as she cried out his name and fluid gushed over his fingers, more than preparing her for his size. 

As soon as she regained her senses, he pulled up to her lips, letting her taste herself on his tongue. 

"My sweet mate, so hot for me. Do you want me now? Are you ready for me?" 

"Yes," she caught his head in her hands, pulling him in for another kiss. "Make it feel better, Kylo. Please? It hurts so bad." 

With an invitation, he slid carefully into the warmth of her, making sure he watched her face for any signs of fear or pain. All she expressed was total bliss as she flexed around him, almost causing him to spill without moving an inch. He chuckled. 

"Do you like how I feel inside you?" 

"Very much. Much more than I expected." She was about to hit maximum drive on her heat, and he needed her consent now, before she was too blissed out to do anything more than moan and scream. 

"That's because we're pure mates, completely suited to give each other the maximum pleasure and companionship." 

"Mm," she twitched again, "my Alpha." 

That did it. 

He pulled slowly back before thrusting into her sweet tightness, taking her legs and throwing them over his arms. Each movement, each inch of skin sliding together, overwhelmed his senses, until he couldn't tell where she ended and he began. Every sensation he felt both as himself and as her; it was more than he'd ever experienced from sex, and he was unable to process so much stimulation at once. 

"Shit honey, I don't think I can last very long. But you know what's going to happen, don't you?” 

She nodded her head, unable to speak she was so deep into the pleasure of her heat. With that as his approval, he felt the knot swelling at the base of his shaft, hips driving upward toward her warmth. When his orgasm burst from him into her, his knot locked into her cunt as they both cried out in ecstasy and for a moment Kylo couldn't see anything but a pure, blinding, white light. 

Her back thrust upward as she screamed his name again and again, the walls of her cunt milking his knot, sucking his cum deeper, locking them together for at least thirty minutes while the mating attempted to impregnate her on the first go. Kylo was selfishly hoping it hadn't worked. This had been the most mind-blowing sexual encounter of his life, and he wanted to chase that light again and again with her. Luckily her heat was going to keep them at this frenetic pace until she carried his child. 

He kissed her and fell to the side to keep from smashing her underneath him. The warm afterglow surrounded them and he pulled her tight to his chest. There weren't words to express everything he felt at that moment, and then when he felt her flex around him as the shocks to her system continued while they were connected, it pulled straight through his groin to his heart. 

"Are you all right, Rey?" His voice rumbled low. 

"Mm, I'm fine." 

Her voice sounded like she was floating and he tipped her head back to look at him. Her pupils were blown wide open and her nervous system was limp. Complete submission to his will and his presence in her mind settled in as their bond completed its alignment. While she remained blissed out, he turned her head and examined closely the healing wound on her neck. Now two days old, he could clearly see the damage his canines had done to her flawless skin. Mere humans would only see a scar, he could see the pressure points which would submit her to him, raise her to climax and into the plane beyond. He ran his hand lightly down her side to her hip then hitched her leg over his own. She moaned and leaned into him. 

At last he began to shrink, and as he slipped from inside her warmth, she returned to herself, and her blush ran from her forehead to her breasts. He caught her lips in a tender kiss, as he reminded her through their bond of his affection. 

"Well, I think that went well," he whispered in her ear. “Your heat should be at ease for several hours. How do you feel?” 

"Very confused. I’ve never felt a heat like this before." She smiled back at him, bringing her hand up to smooth his hair away from his face. "Thank you for being patient. I know that had to be difficult given our circumstances but I feel completely safe with you." 

"I wish this had been our first time. I wish we had known what happens when true mates are united for the first time. I'd do anything to take that pain back." 

"Well, like you said, perhaps we should only look forward from this point." 

"You know we have to go back to the main house soon? Just to check it. I'm sure Hux is certain I've eaten you alive." 

She raised one eyebrow at him, and it was his turn to blush. 

"I'm so glad Hux brought you here, Rey. I look forward to spending the rest of our lives together. I'm glad you are my soul mate." 

"Me too." 

The winds outside were dying down, but the snow continued unabated from the heavy dark clouds. Kylo held Rey as she drifted in and out of sleep. The feeling of contentment with being still had never been so strong as it was in his heart at that moment. Everything he was, everything he could be, all involved Rey. Without her by his side, nothing would be right. He glanced down as she signed and snuggled tighter into his arms, her head comfortably resting on his chest. He leaned up and kissed her temple, breathing deep from her glands.

"If we return to the main house, they will know what's happened here. Your hormones are only on standby and will soon come back, demanding we mate again. I’ve been as gentle as I could but, I think it might be best if we lock ourselves here in the cottage until this is done. Neither of us can guarantee how this heat with go, and I don't want to involve Gwen and Hux anymore than they already are. Do you feel safe with me for the remainder of this heat? And, do you think you might still want to mate with me, possibly marry me as well?" 

His face was neutral but knew his eyes were filled to the brim with hope and love. She pulled herself up into his arms, her lips running along his collarbone and up his Adam’s apple to his lips and it was all he could do to not pin her against the bed and ravage her. Already her scent was blended with his just from these past few hours together. He couldn’t imagine what it would be like once they exchanged bites. 

Her eyes flashed with inner lightning. "Of course I want to marry you. I dare Taj to try and stop us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI
> 
> I have no desire to watch TRoS. Perhaps when it hits Disney+ but I refuse to give Abrams a penny of my money. I'm still bitter over 'Lost', and now I wouldn't piss on him if he were on fire, bless his heart. All my stories will be 99.9% Ep. IX free. The smile can stay ;).
> 
> So take this chapter as me thumbing my nose at Hollywood (I hope I succeeded) and next chapter we will return to our regularly scheduled angst, otherwise known as 'What Leia Did'.


	11. Snow Blind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ahead.  
Enjoy

Hux stared with incredulity at the two people getting out of the snow-covered SUV. The sun was not quite over the trees yet, and the shadows of night still clung to the forest surrounding the lodge and gardens. Of all the things that could possibly go wrong at that moment, this was the most unexpected. 

“Leia? What are you two doing here? Why aren’t you at the townhouse?” 

She could tell Armitage was frustrated and angry, she couldn’t tell at whom. He tried to put a neutral expression on his face. 

“We need to speak with Ben. It really can’t wait Armitage, that’s why we followed you and Gwen when you left the city.” 

“He’s a little busy right now. Are you sure this couldn’t wait? It’s been a really shit experience since we got here.” 

“Is something wrong with Ben?” Leia sounded panicked. 

“Well, yes and no.” he hesitated. “Apparently he and Rey have had a tough time but I guess that’s what happens when you put soul mates together. But that’s his tale to tell. What do you need him for? Is it something Gwen or I could help with?” 

“I’m not sure. What do you or Gwen know about Palpatine Logging and an Alpha named Finn Storm?” 

***** 

Three days. Three lost days and Rey still felt as though a blow torch was working its way across her skin. Having been on strong suppressants most of her teenage and young adult years, this was the first time she’d experienced the burning and craving heat brought to Omegas, and she wasn’t sure she liked this feeling of being out of control of her emotions and physical being. She’d spent years honing her physical endurance for pain, but this, this was something else. It felt like her internal organs were melting under the intense hormonal attack. 

In fact, if it weren’t for Kylo and his dedicated care, she was certain she would have erupted into pure flame. Though as a general rule Rey had nothing good to say about Alphas as a designation, she couldn’t deny he was attentive to her at all times. Whether she needed a bottle of water, or another round of mind-blowing sex, Kylo made sure it was handled. 

So this was what it meant to find one’s soul mate, she mused as she studied Kylo’s sleeping form. Three days ago, she’d been a free spirit, an artist with the heart of a dreamer and the brain of an engineer. Dancing paid the bills, gave her the freedom she valued, and fill her with joy at pushing the boundaries of her designation. Omegas were supposed to be at home, treasured and protected but Rey had been her own protection most of her life and the idea of doing what someone else thought best filled her with nausea. 

Then she met him, and now everything was changing, much to her dismay. She was under contract at the dance company for two more years. The only way to break said contract would be for Kylo to buy it out, but she didn’t want that. Independence only reinforced her stubborn tendency to reject help even when it might be in her favor. 

The longer she thought about it, the more concrete her realization that in order for this relationship to work, some things were going to have to be negotiated. Takodana was a long way from Chandrila. Of the two of them, Rey had the ability to move, live in two places as needed for the next two years, but was Kylo willing to live without his mate for seven months a year, the length of the performance season at the dance company. 

“You’re awake,” the deep voice rumbled above her head. “How do you feel?” 

“Like someone is ripping my insides out through my stomach.” 

“I’m sorry. Let me get us something to eat. Do you feel like making it to the kitchen, or are you too sore?” 

“Sticky.” 

He laughed, and Rey decided it was fast becoming one of her favorite sounds in the world, resolving to make sure he laughed every day. Along with smiling, he had an amazing smile when he wasn’t trying to be all brooding and untouchable. She wondered what had happened to make him so serious about life, and how she could help him overcome his hurts. 

Most of all, she wanted to know about his past, which he apparently hated to talk about as much as she hated her own past. Taj had alluded to Kylo having been disowned by his birth family years ago, but certainly now that Snoke was dead they’d mended things. Family was too important to keep an estrangement. 

Ben carried her to the shower and lovingly washed her, purring against her back, driving her already stressed libido off the charts again. By the time they made it back to the bedroom, it was close to dinnertime. 

“I’ll take care of dinner,” Ben volunteered. “Do you feel up to some clean sheets? They are right there on that chest. Just throw the dirty ones in the corner for pick up.” 

“I’m on it,” she saluted him as she rose from the bed, only to stagger a little. He ran over to help her to one of the posts of the oversize king bed. She grabbed hold as he rubbed his hand lightly up and down her back. “I guess my balance is still a little off.” 

“Stay here, change the sheets if you can, but no rush. We can do it when I return. Don’t tax yourself.” 

“I’ll be fine.” 

“Rey.” 

“Ben?” 

“Don’t.” 

“Don’t what?” 

“Don’t try to prove something and end up face planting on the floor. It’s stone under these rugs, and will knock your ass out. And drive me crazy while I’m in the kitchen possible chopping off a finger worried if you are stretching yourself.” 

“Well, since you put it like that, I’ll wait. But I’m no weak, helpless Omega, Kylo.” 

“Believe me, sweetheart. I would never make the mistake of thinking you weak. I can only imagine how hard it is to do what you do to your body day after day.” 

She tilted her head at him, and her expression was one of deepest affection. 

“Thank you. Most people don’t think what I do is a job. They only see the two hours a night we’re on the stage. They don’t know the hours and hours of work it takes to achieve that ease.” 

She settled back against the pillows as he went to the kitchen. 

Both had left their phones charging on the kitchen counter, so Ben turned both on to check it the world had ended over the weekend, and to call his personal assistant to have her inform the company he was on his mating honeymoon. That was momentarily discarded as he noticed he had no less than thirty text messages from Hux, beginning early the morning Rey’d appeared out of the forest. Assuming his second was pissed about their mating, Ben turned off the phones again. Rey was still in heat, and nothing would take him away from his mate short of death. 

Rey lifted her head from changing the sheets on the bed, then flopped back down as he setup his desk with some grapes, cheese, crackers, and a large bottle of cold electrolyte water. He noticed she’d found an old concert tee shirt from his college years, and was currently wearing it around her neck, placing his scent directly on her still swollen glands. Smirking at her, he grabbed her lace panties from the floor and draped them across his own neck. He picked up the television remote and tuned to the weather/news channel to run in the background as they ate. 

She frowned at him with that cute scrunch to her nose that made him want to grab her and never let go. He didn’t know if he’d ever be unaffected by that scrunched up nose. 

“Anything earth shattering going on other than this storm?” 

“I don’t know. We both had a shit ton of messages from your brother, but they just be messages of ‘don’t hurt my sister again’ so I didn’t check any of them.” 

“Do you think we should check them? What if one of them is hurt?” 

“We’re in the fucking backyard, Rey. Surely if it was life threatening, they could walk five hundred yards across the grass. You did it, and you were in heat, for fuck’s sake.” 

“You’re right. But can we call this afternoon?” 

Kylo smiled at her, feeding her a piece of melon. 

“As you wish.” 

**** 

Two Days Previous ~~ 

Gwen moved to the stove to start a kettle for tea, while the others made themselves comfortable in the small family nook. Awaking to Taj muttering about Kylo’s parents being there at the lodge with them, neither she nor her mate knew where to start with parents that weren’t their own. It wasn’t their place to pry, but their son, her boss, was on his mating trip and she wasn’t sure what her role in this circus was supposed to be. 

Taj tried to steer the conversation to what appeared to be the most important issue. 

“Palpatine Logging? As in Sheev Palpatine, the crooked Senator who Snoke was aligned with? Who tried to pull a coup of the Shifter government and wanted to start a war with the humans?” 

Han spoke up first, as Leia helped Gwen with the tea. 

“Well, we didn’t think so. We were told the company is actually being held in a trust right now for an underage grandchild, and that the former Senator can in no way benefit financially from the transaction. At first it was his project manager, then came a field supervisor and that’s where things went sour. The more we tried to find out what was going on, the more we were blocked. Now they say they have our signatures on a deed that gives them control of 65% of our land, not the 23% we’d agreed upon and are threatening to evict the pack from the lands we’ve been on for generations.” 

“Why are you coming to Kylo for help? We’re all the way here in Chandrila?” 

“Because we need his business advice, your logistic and analytic mind, and a good high-power attorney. Gwen more than covers that requirement. And I want to start repairing our relationship. This nonsense has gone on entirely too long. I miss my son. I want to meet my new daughter-in-law. I want family, is that so wrong?” 

“No, not at all. But I think you should have waited for Kylo to call you back. This isn’t a good time, and in light of what’s happened with him and my sister, springing you on him might drive Ren over the edge.” 

Leia’s face paled. 

“What? What’s happened?” 

At that moment, Doctor Andor returned from the office where he’d been making his report to the Council. Upon seeing Leia, with whom he was quite familiar through their shared interests, Andor appeared to be uneasy. 

“Cassian?” Leia was confused. “What are you doing here?” 

“I, uh, live nearby. Armitage asked me to come speak with Kylo and Rey after their incident.” 

Leia sat back in her chair, fear creeping around the edges. “What incident?” 

“I really think we should wait for him to discuss anything further. The Council wants to speak with them as well. A full Council.” 

“What did Ben do?” Now Han was beginning to show signs of nervousness. 

Everyone looked at Hux, who swallowed hard. 

“Ben assaulted Rey during their mating. Apparently, it’s part of being highly compatible mates. Too much passion or something. Doctor Andor can explain better.” 

Now everyone turned to look at the Council’s genetics specialist, who appeared uncomfortable with the attention. “Kylo and Rey have a very high level of compatibility. During their initial heat, there have been some complications but I do believe we have everything worked out.” 

Han’s voice was raspy, as if it were hard to vocalize the words. “How badly is the girl injured.” 

“Not too bad,” Andor replied warily. “They were both satisfied with our scientific explanations of what happened, and since she’s no longer here in the main building I would assume they have made up and she returned to the cottage sometime after dark last night.” 

The doctor chuckled. “And I must confess Mr. Ren didn’t escape unharmed. His new mate has quite a punch.” 

Han and Leia looked at each and then again at Doctor Andor. “Punch?” 

The man chuckled as Gwen brought in the tea and some fresh blueberry scones. As she set up the table, Doctor Andor patted Leia on the knee. 

“Leia, trust me. Those two are so good for each other, it did my heart good to see two people who are a shining example of why soul marks are so important.” 

Armitage broke into the conversation. “Yes, well this is all well and good, but we need to address the problem at hand. Gwen, do you have the time to look at this paperwork while I request info on the structure of Palpatine Logging and who this relative might be?” 

“Certainly. Leia, Han, would you like to join me in the library?” 

Han looked out the window at the continuing snow storm. “Are we certain the kids are all right in that cottage during a storm? It’s set in a grove of evergreens, any chance of one coming down on them?” 

“No,” Armitage assured him, “we had a lot of dead growth taken out of the past three years, and the staff made sure everything was secure when Kylo told them he was coming out.” 

Leia glanced out the window at the falling snow. 

“I hope you’re right, Armitage. I desperately hope you are right.” 

***** 

Turning her around to face him, Kylo's expression was darkening. He inhaled deeply, then his eyes glowed. For a moment she was frightened, but he released her arms, holding out one hand to her. She took his hand and he led them to bed. The next round of her heat was coming, he’d smelled it on her, aggravating his own rut. 

Once inside the bedroom, he nuzzled against the back of her neck, the aroma of his musk wrapping around her cortex, blinding her to all other sensations. As he pushed her gently onto the bed, he lay beside her, petting her skin. She kept her eyes fixed firmly on his, trusting him as she waited for the moment he might flip. Suddenly he inhaled sharply, then his expression darkened even more. 

He crooned, "Do you feel the urging yet?" 

"Yet? Gods Kylo, it hasn't stopped. Not since the first moment I saw you. I don't know how you're functioning." 

"I'm not. I'm just good at faking. I want you so bad, it's a hole in the center of my being. I hope once you're pregnant the craving portion of this perfect mate thing lets up, because I've had a hard-on for most of the past week, and all day today. I smell how ready you are, shit, every Lycan in one hundred and fifty miles can probably scent you, my delicious mate. I'm glad we're in a storm, otherwise I'm sure I'd have to fight at least once to protect you, maybe more." 

"Well," she whispered from under eyelashes, "It's a good thing I belong to you, my Alpha." 

"Mm." 

He returned to nuzzling around her neck, especially the damaged side. Licking her skin, the smell of her, mixed with the spicy tang of her arousal filled their senses as her body prepared itself for his conquest of her. When he pressed on her scar with his normal teeth, the endorphins flowed through her like wine, and she felt drunk with love. Her body felt boneless, and all she wanted was to wrap herself around him. 

This was more primal. She could tell Kylo had allowed his wolf out, there was an almost constant rumble against her skin, and he was more aggressive this time. Pinning her to the bed with her hands above her head, firm but loose, his mouth everywhere at once until all she could feel was heat. As he slid inside, he pressed again on the scar and she fell into ecstasy with a loud cry. 

Placing her legs over his shoulders, he was rougher, deeper, and the heights of her orgasm shook her in rolling, languid waves. She felt the pressure of Kylo's knot pushing into her and her hips bucked as they locked together and he decided to worship her breasts while nature kept them together. 

Rey ran her fingers through Kylo's wavy black hair, and her eyes closed of their own will. In a half-dream state, she felt Kylo remove the comforter from the bed, disturbing her perfectly placed blankets, and they slid into warm soft cotton sheets. Without too much more thought she rolled over into his arms and was asleep before her head hit the pillow. 

Not too much later she awakened to Kylo's gentle mouth on her, sucking and tonguing her until she felt the fluid seeping down her ass to the mattress. Her breathing became ragged and she begged him to fuck her, hard. As he pounded into her, she soared higher and higher with him right beside her, talking to her as she reached again for the release she needed, reassuring her of his desire to protect her, keep her safe. 

Only this time Kylo made her chase him, sliding barely in and then out again as she huffed in frustration. Every so often he would sink deep and a wave of pleasure would ripple across her body. Growling her frustration, she flipped them and settled herself deeply onto his cock. He smiled at her boldness. 

"Fuck yourself on me, sweetheart, but your eyes have to stay open. I want to see when you come." 

She leaned forward, placing her hands on his chest to brace against as she rolled her hips and allowed herself to just feel the sensations worming their way through her. Every nerve in her body was on fire and she couldn't get Kylo deep enough to satisfy the craving for him. She ground herself hard against him, panting as her heat took over and instinct overcame them both. 

Kylo grabbed her hips, pulling her from his lap and down onto her belly. Pulling her ass up, he slid back inside and caged her inside his arms and legs, hips driving his cock into her faster than her senses could comprehend all the sparks firing inside. Her muscles went taunt, shivering with the barely controlled explosion waiting for him to finish building the connection. Each time he bottomed out pushed her higher until nothing mattered but the joining between their bodies. 

Just as she plateaued, needing something more to push her over, he pulled her back to his chest, sliding one hand down to massage her clit as his extending canines pressed on her mark. Fireworks burst before her eyes, and she felt him knot up inside her, her body welcoming the sensation, milking from him what nature required to soothe the burning ache deep inside. 

He grabbed her hips, slamming into her hard as he cried out her name. Her body shuddered and rolled in waves as he collapsed them both onto the bed, locked together, Kylo's hand casually massaging her aching clit, bringing more zaps to her already over-stimulated nub. 

"Please," she begged. "I'm not sure I can take much more right now." 

The sound of his chuckle in her ear flooded her with more endorphins, slick dripping down her thighs at the rush. She shivered as his cock hardened up inside her and she felt boneless, weightless, as he pushed further into her, then slid back, before pushing in again. 

"You can take whatever I have to give, honey. Part of being pure mates I guess, because I've never, even as a younger Lycan, been able to resume after coming. But I feel like iron inside you, I cannot get enough of being in you." 

"Oh Kylo," was all she could moan before sliding back into that blissed out zone where he had complete control of her body and pleasure. His mouth was all over her neck and shoulders, sucking bruises like a necklace around her throat. One hand lightly massaged her clit while the other kept her nipples peaked. 

All she could feel was him, surrounding her senses with his scent and the more she relaxed into him the stronger the roar building inside her. When she could take the pain/pleasure of his cock and his touch no more, she burst apart like a star torching everything with a cry that came from deep inside and she felt the heat of his answering gush of seed warm against her womb. 

This time he was exhausted as well, and neither spoke during the waiting. Her body, filled with hormones and stimulation quaked every so often, and after each he would kiss her gently on the neck. 

She opened her mouth but he placed his finger over her lips. 

"No words. Sleep." 

Nodding, she snuggled her back against his chest, her hand reaching around to find his. Grabbing it with her own, she pulled it around and kissed his hand before pulling it on her waist. Inside, her own wolf curled up in satisfaction. 

When she awoke the next morning, she was wrapped up close to his chest, his head resting on top of hers. Stretching, she felt sore but unlike their first attempt at mating she felt deeply satisfied. If she were a cat, she might have purred in happiness. Every molecule in her body was humming and she never wanted to move from where she was. 

Her movement woke Kylo, whose deep brown eyes drank in her body as if he'd been away for months, not asleep for mere hours. She ran a finger down his chest, following the line of hair down his stomach toward his groin. His chuckle brought her eyes back up to meet his. 

"Sore, little one? 

"Not really." 

He slid one hand between her legs, feeling the moisture pooled there for himself. With a twist he rolled her on her back and slid inside. 

"Gods, you are so tight, you just grab my cock as soon as I'm inside you. It's so fucking good." 

She smiled up at him from underneath lashes that knew already how to pull his strings. 

"My Alpha," she purred as she twitched around him. 

Groaning, he thrust into her harder and harder until they both came in a rush of moans and slapping skin sliding together. This time, as he knotted inside her, he pressed on her pressure point with his thumb, grinding as each twist made her twitch and milk him. When at last nature released them, he pulled from her and the emptiness he left behind was palpable. 

Resting in his arms, she felt him startle, then take a deep breath. Puzzled and slightly afraid, she leaned away and he immediately bent down and sniffed her. When he returned to her face, it was with a very self-satisfied smile on his gorgeous face. 

"Congratulations Mrs. Ren, I do believe you're pregnant." 

"Are you serious?" 

"You smell different, spicier. And my protective instincts just jumped into high gear. There's only one thing that would trigger that, a pregnant mate." 

"Then I guess we have to report to Doctor Andor so he can finish his report." 

"Cassian Andor can go fuck himself. I'm busy right now." 

Pulling her into his arms, he kissed every inch of skin as she writhed and purred, yes actually purred like a damn cat as he stroked her and when he put his mouth there and bit down on her clit, she almost bounced off the ceiling. He slid inside and she wanted nothing more than to stay like that forever. 

A knock at the kitchen door interrupted them as Kylo growled in anger, "Whoever the fuck it is had better go somewhere else until I get up." 

Grabbing pants, he stormed to the door, cursing loudly and puffing up with Alpha protective urges. 

It was Gwen. "Kylo, we need you both to get dressed and come to the main lodge for breakfast. I've got Hux here who is a breath away from checking on his sister with or without your permission and your parents who have a tale I think you should hear." 

His eyes darkened and he stared at her for a long time. 

"Kylo? Don't make me use the voice." 

His eyes rolled at that. "Give us fifteen minutes." 

"Make it ten."


	12. Jealous Whispers

Two Years Ago 

Rey Niima pulled her beloved Volkswagen Beetle into the parking lot of her apartment complex, windows down and radio blasting. It was the first day of her last year at the prestigious Coruscant Academy of the Performing Arts, and for the first time since her mother’s unexpected death the previous winter, Rey felt happy. Though she’d suffered from anxiety and depression since her brother left when Rey was young, she believed this year would be different. This year the only one whose expectations she need to meet was herself.

Entering her dorm building, she went by the office to pick up her keys and her schedule. Her favorite counselor, Ash Tano was on duty. 

“Rey! I’m so glad to see you. How are things going with settling the estate?” 

Ash was a tall willowy blonde with bright blue eyes and the physical prowess of twenty years of mixed martial arts and military training. She took care of the girls under her tutelage, and was the first person outside of Taj to whom Rey had confessed her highly suppressed designation. 

“Good. Once Taj signs the paperwork and it gets filed with the court, it will be over and done. What have you been up to?” 

“Worked this past session. President Tarkin hired a new IT guy and I’ve been his keys around the campus while everyone was on break. You ready for performance season?” 

“Oh yeah. I have a feeling this is going to be a fabulous year.” 

“By the way, here are your keys and schedule. Since we have new IT, there is obviously a new system. You’ll need to check in with his office for login information.” 

Rey shrugged. “Not a problem. Is his office in this building?” 

Ash shook her head. “He’s in the basement of the auditorium. His name is Finn Storm.” 

***** 

Kylo sat on the edge of the bed irritated and tense. Just knowing that his parents were in the main house gave him hives, and their mating heat was dragging toward its close. Three days in and Rey was as lost in herself today as the first one. Even now, holding her as she slept after their latest round of marathon sex, he could sense the subtle changes in her scent and bemoaned the loss of this alone time with his soul mate. Rey was a balm to his tattered soul, and he smiled to himself at her magical hold over his beast. 

His cell phone buzzed, and he slid out of bed as he answered, walking over to the window to watch the snow fall as he spoke. 

“Hello Leia.” 

“Ben,” he could hear the smile in her voice. “It’s so good to talk to you.” 

“Hux said you couldn’t wait until our mating rut was finished? What’s so important?” 

“We really would prefer to do this face to face.” 

“Well tough. Rey and I won’t be presentable for at a minimum two more days, possibly three. Can’t you give me a hint?” 

There was a long pause, and he knew she was conferring with his father. 

On the bed behind him, Rey sighed and rolled over, searching for him. He pulled a t-shirt off the floor and draped it over her hands. Sleeping, she grabbed the shirt and pulled it under her as she rolled to her belly. Once settled, she sighed again, only this one had definite happy tones. 

Leia’s voice returned to the phone. 

“Hux is bringing my briefcase to the cottage. Inside is everything we have on the original property deed, the contract with Palpatine, and the bogus deed that was attempted to be filed by Palpatine and his lawyers. Gwen is already looking at the legal aspects, I need your business acumen. Why would Sheev do this? What does he gain be filing an obviously fake deed to my pack’s territory? What am I not seeing?” 

“I’m not sure. If he wanted to take over your territory and pack, he needs to file an intention with the Council and I know I’ve not heard a thing about this from any of the other packs. Believe me, other Alphas love to tell me everything that is up with both of you.” 

“Well, that’s a two-way street Ben, trust me. I’m sorry we haven’t called sooner, but I figured you would have your hands full without the hassle of our family problems. But life is short, and getting shorter every day. Your father and I are extremely proud of you for taking over the pack and the business, defeating Snoke and becoming your own man. Nana Padme and Luke will be proud as well.” 

He pretended to not hear her words. 

“I’ll look these documents over during breaks but Rey is my priority. I’ll either call or come to the house when it’s safe.” 

“Ben?” 

“Yeah?” 

“It really is good to talk with you. We can’t wait to see you, son.” 

Ben closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “You too, mom.” 

Then he hung up the call. 

“Who was that?” Rey called from the bed. 

“My mother.” 

“Oh. Did you tell her what’s going on?” 

“No, your lovely brother did that. But of course, she and my father couldn’t wait in Chandrila like normal people. They’re at the main house, here.” 

He watched the color drop out of Rey’s face. 

“Here?” she whispered. 

“Yeah. They arrived the day our heat started. Hux filled them in on our unavailability.” 

“Maker my brother can be an idiot.” 

“Yes, he can be.” 

“Kylo, your parents know that we’re having sex.” 

“Yes, they do.” 

“Like, not like normal people but lots of sex. A/O sex.” 

“Yes?” 

“Doesn’t that make you feel weird?” 

Kylo stopped and looked questioningly into her eyes. “I’ve never thought about it.” 

“I have, and it is weird. How can I look them in eyes?” 

Laughing, he pulled her tightly to his chest, his arms securely around her waist as her arms slid up his chest to latch around his neck, caressing his mating gland. Kylo shivered, bending his own head to lick the mark he’d left on her own gland. 

“Rey, they won’t care. They’re going to be too busy judging me for every decision I’ve ever made in my life. Knowing those two, they probably will treat you twice as nice as they do me.” 

“I’m sorry. Sounds like you and I had similar childhoods. Absent parents come in many forms; don’t you think.” 

“You are a wise woman, Rey Niima. Whatever made you choose dancing?” 

“I was good and won a scholarship. Luckily, I minored in marketing as a fall back. That’s one of the few pieces of advice my mother gave me: always have a backup plan, a fall back in case you have to bolt.” 

Their conversation drifted to many subjects, including what her potential role outside of the pack might ending up being. It was a touchy subject for many reasons. Rey was no shy, flirty Omega longing for children and a proper home. She had a career, she had her own earnings that would have to be negotiated to remain under her control, along with Kylo filing a will immediately placing all of his assets and wealth into a strict trust with Rey and any children as the beneficiaries. It was during this conversation Rey confessed her greatest failure as an Omega. 

She laughed. "I hope you don't expect too much out of me in the kitchen. I'm afraid all I ever learned was how to boil water for tea and make toast. I've had a housekeeper since I've been on my own. During performance season, I’m too pressed on time to cook and clean." 

Kylo's face had a strange expression. "I've never seen a Lycan ballerina." 

Her face split wide with a brilliant smile. "Are you in for a treat." 

She pulled up YouTube on the big screen in the den, and gathered around. The performance piece was done the previous season and had been viewed millions of times since the ballet posted the video along with several others from the many seasons of video tape they kept stored. This piece was modern interpretive ballet, and the song a rock classic. 

Rey didn't watch herself often, she was her worst critic, but even she was proud of this performance. The costume was a fire red body suit that left little to the imagination as she invoked the fire of dangerous love in song. Kiran her partner worked hard with her on this piece, he wore next to nothing and their bodies entwined with a sensuality that poured off the screen. Watching it now however, in front of a man who'd bent her double for his pleasure (as well as her own, if she were honest), Rey felt slightly uncomfortable. Luck was on her side, as her cell phone buzzed with a familiar number. Slinking away from the television, she answered. 

A bright, upbeat Takodana accent met her greeting. 

"Rey honey bear, I miss you, bunches. But have the most amazing news for you." 

Christian Turner was her agent, and husband of her dance partner at the ballet. He always made sure she was protected in all contract negotiations. 

"What's up Chris?" 

"Well, I happened to have drinks with a client who works with the Chandrila Metro Academy of Ballet. I mentioned you were likely relocating to there, and one thing led to another and he wants you to come rehearse with them. I'm flying into town three weeks from now, and we'll introduce you to the Company and see how it goes. Girl, this is your chance to step up to the big show." 

"Oh my gods, Chris that's amazing. What made him ask?" 

"Um, you mean other than the thirty times he admitted to watching your videos online? You've got talent, raw powerful talent, his words not mine. Chandrila is a major market and they constantly need new, fresh faces to keep the subscribers happy. Now, do you have access to a studio? Because Mr. Temmin Wexley of the Chandrila Metro said he would have one reserved in your name to prepare." 

"Chris you are fucking amazing do I tell you that enough?" 

"No, you don't, and if the opportunity for a strong, tall male lead opens up and you don't recommend Kiran I will drop you like a hot potato!" 

"I would never dance with anyone but Kiran, you know me. Listen, could you guys do me a huge favor?" 

She was standing in the kitchen by now, pacing in circles as she talked. So excited about the opportunity being extended she didn't see Kylo come to find her. 

"Would you guys pack up my house? Kiran knows what I need for dance rehearsals, and my bag is sitting by the back door. Ship that to the address I’ll text you. Once I get a better handle on what I'm doing, then I'll come home and finish closing everything up. Cancel the cable, water the plants, take any food you want from the kitchen." 

"You got it girl, so I take it this errand your brother sent you on will keep you in Chandrila for a while?" 

"You might say permanently. But it's okay, and with this invitation, wow. What a welcome to the city, you know?" 

"Who takes care of his baby girl?" 

"You and Kiran," she giggled like a child. Kiran and Christian were a second family to her, and they'd protected her against overly aggressive fans since the beginning. 

"Call me soon, sweetie. I'll forward the email from Foxe." 

As she clicked off the call, the smile on her face quietly died when she saw the storm clouds gathered around her mate. Kylo’s face was a granite wall. Apparently, the video had ended, and she had no idea at what point he'd heard her conversation. She tried to think what he could be so upset about. 

"That was my agent, who also happens to be a good friend. I've got the most exciting news." 

"Who the fuck is Kiran?" 

"My dance partner at the ballet. He's tall, dark, and so gay. My agent is his life partner." 

"What is this opportunity?" 

"The artistic director of the Chandrila Metro Academy of Ballet heard I'm moving here and offered an invitation for me to rehearse with the Company. In our world, that's huge. It's like, a second interview so to speak, and to be offered without even reaching out is amazing. That just doesn't happen." 

His eyes narrowed and he grabbed her arm, turned around and stormed back to the den. She followed behind him, unsure what she'd done wrong. His hand was tight on her upper arm and cut off the blood supply. She could see his jaw clenching and releasing. His behavior became more understandable when she saw Taj standing in the snow outside the back door. 

Kylo snarled at Hux. 

"Tell your brother what you just told me." The anger in his voice stung to her core. She had no idea what she’d done to make her Alpha so upset. 

"Rey?" 

"Christian Turner called. He received an invitation for me to rehearse with the Chandrila Metro Academy of Ballet. I have three weeks to get in shape, and they've offered me studio space in which to work." 

Hux looked over her head at Kylo. "Give me a moment to explain this to her." 

"Explain what?" 

Hux pulled her with him to the couch, Kylo hovering close by. 

"Rey, you're mated now. Your place will be decided by your Alpha but working outside of the pack just doesn't happen. Especially not now, until the baby comes. Kylo would have a coronary trying to keep you both safe." 

This time the logic didn't compute, and it was frustrating she couldn't understand what her brother was saying. "But I've been dancing my entire life. I'll be fine until my balance wobbles as I get larger. This is a once in a lifetime invitation, I have to go. Who knows, it might not be a good fit between me and the rest of the Company but I have to try. This is a huge honor. It would be insulting not to try." 

Frustrated, Hux tried a different line of thinking. "Rey, did you agree to be Kylo's mate?" 

"Yes." 

"Then he gets to tell you what you can and can't do in regards to work." 

"Why?" She felt like stomping her foot in aggravation. Why did men make such arbitrary rules for their women? Shouldn't her wants be taken into consideration? 

"Because he needs your help running the pack, baby girl. That's that Alpha's mates do. That's what Leia did before Han stepped down.” 

She cocked her head at her brother. "I'm a shit cook, I haven't cleaned my own home in decades, I have autopay set on my bills so they get paid on time. From what you know of me, what makes you think I'm capable of running a pack? I can barely manage my own life, much less others." 

She turned and looked imploringly at Kylo. "I'm an artist, which I understand is unusual for our species, but it's who I am. Take away my dance, and I'll wither like a country wolf in the city. Give me three reasons other than 'I'm your mate and I said so." If they are valid, then I will take your objections under consideration..." 

Kylo loomed in close, his scent overwhelming her. She shrank back onto herself, and Hux gathered to launch at his best friend, again. Her face grew pale and her eyes large, as her mate enclosed her in a cage of arms and body. 

"Number one, you're a Lycan. Nothing which might threaten our pack can be tolerated. Being a ballerina makes you more of a public figure, thereby inviting more scrutiny." 

She couldn't keep her mouth shut. Blame it on being alone for so long, or blame it on her red hair, or even blame her designation. Silence was never her strong suit. 

"But you being a public figure is fine?" 

His nostrils flared and she recognized the wolf coming out to pull rank on her. "Number two," his voice rang with his Alpha command. "I refuse to let my wife leap about half dressed in front of the city of Chandrila. I read the comments on those videos. There are some real weirdos out there. I’m up for Man of the Year, how do you think this looks?" 

"Which is moot, because I'm a Lycan and very able to take care of myself." 

She'd pushed too far and realized it when he pulled her up off her feet to his face, his eyes red with anger. Hissing with rage, he roared. "Number three, in case you've forgotten, you are almost certainly fucking pregnant." 

He screamed the last word at her with every ounce of outrage he possessed, unable any longer to keep the wolf from gaining control. Hux snatched her away just as Kylo flashed into a magnificent jet-black Alpha with golden brown eyes. Rey looked at her mate with wide, frightened eyes. His wolf eyes grabbed her attention, those same eyes that had torn her world apart the night they met. Slowly, those eyes, red with anger and mating hormones overtook the golden and Rey was afraid. Hux pushed her behind him, growling at Kylo in warning, but the big ebony beast advanced on her with a single-minded focus. 

Suddenly Doctor Andor came through the door behind Kylo, a large hypodermic hidden in his hand. While Hux distracted Kylo from Rey, Cassian hit Kylo in the flank and he roared in anger. The sedative worked fast and he slid down to the ground in a heap of fur. 

As the temperature in the room returned to normal, Rey found too many sets of eyes looking in her direction. Unable to handle the pressure any longer, she decided to pass out. 

***** 

Kylo came to with a start. He had a fucking killer of a headache, like someone had hit him over the head with a sledgehammer. His mouth was dry as sand and he was starving. Groaning, he rolled over and tried to open an eye. That caused nails to stab into his brain, aggravating the headache. He took a deep breath, he wasn't alone. Unfortunately, it wasn't Rey either. 

His father and Cassian Andor sat beside the bed, talking quietly as they waited for him to return to the land of the living. 

"Welcome back. You are one heavy fucker to lug around, especially as a dead wolf." His father tried to get him to smile, but there was nothing humorous about this day. 

"Where's Rey?" 

"After she passed out, her brother and Gwen took her to their room..." 

Kylo interrupted his father. "She passed out? Is she all right? Did I hurt her?" 

Han nodded. "She'll be all right. Scared to death of a seven-foot tall wolf appearing under her nose for no reason she can understand, but otherwise okay. Hux and Gwen know how to care for her, you need to relax." 

Kylo closed his eyes and searched for his center. Rey was nearby, resting. He could see her Force Signature pulsing like a beacon in the midnight sky. 

"She's worried about you and setting you off again. She was with Hux and Doctor Andor for a while. You were right bro, she's newly pregnant, and the Council is pleased at themselves for mediating a successful soul mating." 

Kylo rubbed his hands across his face. "God that woman is fucking stubborn." 

Han laughed, "Well if that isn't the pot calling the kettle black. Of course she's stubborn, she's your mate. Now I've listened to her explanation and read the email, and I think you should let her go to the rehearsal. First it would be rude to not allow her the chance to audition, second, chances are nothing may come of this opportunity, and if it does, she can always beg off with an unplanned pregnancy." 

Kylo glared at his father. "Easier said than done. I can't bear to see her among the males in this family right now much less outsiders. The protective side is something I've never been through before and it's hell trying to function. I've never had a firm grip on these seesaw emotions and you don't know how frightening it is to be on the edge every moment." 

"According to the email, her studio time is every afternoon from five to eight. The rehearsal hall is at the Arts Center, which is three blocks from the hi-rise. Go with her and see the situation for yourself. Take Hux with you. That way both of her Alphas are satisfied about the arrangements." 

"She's okay with this?" 

"With the Council taking control of the situation, it isn't like she has a choice." Han stood up and stretched. "Besides, I think once you see her dance in person it might make you less uptight about the situation." 

"Fuck you," Kylo muttered. "Put Leia in one of those costumes and tell me you wouldn't flip your shit. Her partner stuck his hand up her crotch for gods' sake. He practically grinds himself into her." 

"Son, you already knocked her up. How much more dom can you get?" 

"Apparently much more. The soul mate bond thinks we should be a lot closer. Even laying here my system is twitching to go find her." 

"Well you might as well put it on hold," Han chimed in. "Leia took her shopping in the village for a dress for the mating ceremony. They won't be back for several more hours." 

Hours. Hours without her. He groaned in frustration only to have anger follow close behind. 

"Who's watching Rey?” 

"I believe Gwen is with them." Cassian crossed his arms over his chest. 

Han looked closely at his eldest. "How are you holding up through this?" 

"Dad, I've never been twisted up like this inside. I can barely breathe without her here but knowing she's pregnant and out without proper escort makes me want to race out and find her. And I crave her in every cell of my body. Not just to make love, even though it’s the most mind-blowing sex I've ever had, but to be with her, to share every experience. As though my universe is now her and me revolving around each other." 

"The experts said it might be difficult for you two to be apart for a while, given the strength of the bond between the two of you. She's been gone about an hour; it may be up to three more before they return. Can you make it?" 

"I don't know, but I need to try. I bet I have a thousand urgent emails in my inbox." 

Han broke into the conversation. "Hux has been going through your inbox, and the only urgent matter was from the demo people on that condemned property on the southside. Nothing that can't wait until tomorrow." 

Soon he sensed Rey nearing, and Kylo found his heart racing until the doors opened and he could drop the facade and return to what he was at that moment: an overly protective Alpha with a brand-new mate, no, a brand new, pregnant mate. He flexed his arms, his wolf begging to be allowed to track her down again. He reminded the beast of the large headache the sedative gave when their excess caused the lore master to restrain them. 

She was in the living room of the main house with his mother, chatting happily about details for a mating ceremony for the pack. When she saw him, she stood and moved toward the far corner, closer to the door, hiding in plain sight. Great, she was afraid of him again. Then he remembered why they had fought. This one was definitely on him. He crossed the room to her side. 

The words poured out of him like water. "Rey, I'm sorry for being unreasonable earlier. Too much is hitting my nervous system at one time, and the phone call plus watching you dance, reading those nasty comments – I couldn't stop myself from flipping. I'm glad I didn't hurt you." 

She peered up at him from under hooded eyes. "I'm sorry for not understanding your concerns." She glanced at Han, who smiled and urged her on. "I'm been on my own since I was a youngster running off to find work. This is one reason I've been leery of my brother finding a mate for me, I'm a little independent." 

"That's an understatement," Kylo drawled. 

They both laughed and he held out his hand, and she stepped forward to take it. The panic bubbling inside cut back to a low simmer now that he had her in his arms, safe. He tilted her head up, losing himself in her eyes before kissing her deeply. Her body relaxed against his and the wolf thumped its tail in approval. 

When he broke away, he smiled and ran his fingertips along her jaw line. "Once your practices start, why don't we walk to the Art Center together each day? It's not far, but I don't want you blindly walking around Chandrila. It's not Takodana." 

"That would be wonderful." Her smile was real, and his heart resumed beating. 

"Kylo, would you join us? Rey needs to eat something." His mother was already on the way to the kitchen. Taking his mate's hand, he followed her and the three of them made sandwiches around the island in the center of the large well provisioned area. 

"Rey," Leia began, "What made you decide to be a dancer, and how have you not been discovered prior to this?" 

"I never stepped forward before. My first real jobs were in Coruscant after the war. A chorus girl, fresh off the boat from Jakku, with a thick accent and a mean left-hook insured I stayed in the chorus. When I arrived in Takodana, there weren't many openings for a classically trained ballerina at the Academy. So, I went to Tatooine. 

"Through the years, I've taught dance in small towns throughout. Once I decided to go to school and get a formal dance education, I knew it was time to come forward. I'll have my shot at the stars while it lasts, and when it's time to step aside I'll go back to teaching little kids how to twirl and be content." 

Listening to her Kylo realized what a problem she had. While considered in the prime of her youth as a Lycan, to the humans she might be freakishly old. Her window to do what she loved most was maybe twenty years. Suddenly he felt horrible for not wanting her to take the invitation. Like she'd said, it might come to nothing but then again it might open the door to her dream, to lead a ballet company. 

After lunch, he could stand it no longer and practically dragged her to their bedroom. The craving for her in his body was an unending itch and when he slid inside the comfort her physical presence brought him was frightening. Their love-making was slow and when he finally spilled himself inside, both were covered with sweat and panting. He snuggled her close and sighed in contentment. 

What the hell was happening to him? He felt off kilter and his wolf lurked right under the skin at all times, ready to pounce if someone looked at him, or her, the wrong way. It had to be a result of the pure mates' thing. He didn't remember Peter and Andrea living in bed for the first weeks of their marriage. 

"Rey?" 

"Yeah?" She was half-asleep. 

"Show me your wolf?" 

"What?" He could hear the disbelieve in her voice. 

"You just got to see me, I want to see you." 

"Kylo, we're in the middle of a stone cottage. You don't think this could be a bad idea?" 

"Probably, but I want to see anyway." 

"You're serious." 

"Always," his eyes darkening at his mate. "Show me." 

The room rippled with magic as she dissolved into the beautiful russet-haired wolf of his dreams. The white underside of her belly gleamed and her fur was soft with a slight curl to the ends. But it was the laughing hazel eyes that were all Rey. A fluffy tail flicked at him, teasing him to join her. 

He ran his fingers through her fur, amazed at the delicate shades of red and brown and the silky feel against his skin made him hard again. Suddenly his own wolf took control and he stood before her, over her head by more than a foot. She licked the side of his face, before rolling over in front of him, a picture of perfect submission and trust. 

His wolf slid his jaws around her throat and she never flinched. Just gazed at him with those green eyes, love pouring from them. He dropped beside her, licking her face as she rolled over to face him. He could smell her ardor even stronger in this form and wondered how to keep away from her. He then quickly had to change his line of thinking or he ran the risk of finding her brother to have Hux beat the shit out of him. 

Resuming their human forms, he pulled Rey onto him, watching his cock slide in and out of her perfect warmth. He played with her breasts, imagining how they would soon fill with milk for his child, their child. Then slid his hands across her abdomen, trying to picture the flatness growing rounder, and the images in his mind brought him to spill inside her. 

"Once we return to Chandrila, you will meet some of the pack at a special dinner. Just some of the closest members." 

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" 

"No, but we have to start somewhere. If I can't control my shit around our family and close friends, then I don't deserve to be Alpha, or to have you." 

She laughed and snuggled closer to him, pleasing both him and the wolf. 

When he started purring deep in his chest, Rey sighed in contentment.


	13. Running Through the Snow and Reminiscing

Going through the paperwork his mother dropped off, Kylo was again reminded why he left home. While Leia Organa Skywalker-Solo was a gifted leader and speaker, she was about as organized as bargain basement sale day at the local department store. For two days, while Rey and Hux skied, Kylo and Phasma poured over the mess which currently comprise the deed situation of the Alderaan Resistant Pack and they had a list three pages long of more documents to request from Palpatine Logging and their lawyers. The bottom line wasn’t pretty, but it wasn’t impossible. 

Kylo’s skin felt too tight, and he was still flush from his recent rut. Phasma met with him in the main house the first day while a cleaning service came into the cottage and restored the place to its pre-heat status. But just because the pheromones were dialed back didn’t mean his instincts were calming down. If anything, it was worse knowing Rey was out there on the slopes with only her brother as protection, which increased his irritation with his parents three-fold. 

Sitting on the couch in the cottage, he pulled off his reading glasses and stole a glance at the clock. Five in the afternoon. He sighed and threw his head back against the furniture. Torment, that’s what this was. Hux paying him back for every asshole moment Kylo’d had in the past ten years. An itch started working its way across his shoulders, the precursor to his need to shift. 

“Stop that,” Phasma complained. “You’re giving me a headache.” 

“Lifts closed thirty minutes ago, where are they?” 

“Knowing those two? Racing each other to be the last down the mountain. Now can we finish with these former employee depositions? I’m starving, and your mom and dad are grilling steaks for everyone.” 

“You finish, I’m going for a run.” 

“Kylo, it’s in the teens outside.” 

“I know. A ‘run’.” 

“Oh.” 

Phasma only shifted during the full moon hunts, preferring her designer shoes and custom wardrobe to running through the snow-covered forests. Her pure white wolf with icy blue eyes was just as feminine and picky as her personal embodiment. Kylo couldn’t remember the last time Phasma got her coat soiled by dirt or blood. In the mud room of the cottage he stripped down and shook the tension out of his shoulders and long legs. Anticipation quivered in his belly and he opened the outer door. 

Once outside, he shifted into his alter, the large black wolf. Sniffing the cold winter air, he scented his parents already warming up the grill at the main house; he scented Rey and Hux running in wolf form through the woods and raced out to meet them. He slowed to a walk, waiting for the two to meet up with him. Head cocked, he studied his mate and his second during their approach. 

It was obvious they were related, the red of their coats complementing each other nicely. But where Hux was red in total, Rey’s creamy white belly enhance her feminine movements and natural grace. As before, her eyes were laughing at him as they met along the forest paths. Hux bore an expression of tolerance for the small lycan, but Kylo could see the underlying affection the ginger bore for his younger sister. 

Rey stopped in front of him, and rubbed her head against his own, marking each other with their unique scent blend. He pushed her over with his superior strength, laying across her belly as he licked around her neck and snout, his thoughts laser focused on Rey and their bond. It was only after he’d thoroughly rubbed himself on every inch of her fur that he felt her creeping weariness. 

[You need to rest.] Kylo spoke directly to her mind, using their bond to communicate while in their wolf forms. 

_[Yes, and I haven’t had a run with my new mate yet, and I’m feeling rather neglected.] _

_Kylo could feel the change in her scent as she rubbed her body along his. Nipping on the underside of his jaw, he felt the comforting heat of his love for her spreading along his spine, urging him to return to human form and take her back to their nest. He looked at the sky, estimating they had two or so hours before sunset. _

_Her eyes dipped then returned to his with an inner fire he found irresistible and beckoning. Everything about Rey called to him, soothed his rages and evened out his highs and lows. He was lost to her already, and it scared him how much his soul needed her. _

_[Come along, and no jumping! I refuse to let you take any chances in this weather.] _

_They raced hither and yon around the property owned by Kylo’s grandparents, Anakin and Padme Skywalker. His heart felt light, and much younger than his thirty-one years. Watching Rey prance about in the snow like a dainty house pet brought laughter to his heart and he settled into the knowledge they would have many more snowfalls to celebrate together but for right now, she needed rest, warmth, nourishment. Not necessarily in that order, but he intended to make sure she had that and much more after a nice warm bath. _

_Immediately he began to herd her back toward the cottage, which caused Rey to run faster to escape his nipping canines. Once or twice she tried to veer off the path, and he’d used his mass to gently push her back into line. He could feel the frustration rolling off his mate like clouds on a stormy morning. Kylo felt bad about his current behavior but felt off-kilter, almost nauseous and certainly dizzy. It wasn’t until he noticed her sides blowing heavily Kylo realized he was feeling Rey’s physical ailments. _

They reached the cottage in good time, after shifting Kylo swept her into his arms, ignoring her laughter and pleas to be let down. Inside the bathroom, he carefully stripped off her remaining clothes as well as his own, and eased them both into the oversized ground-level tub with its stained-glass window. Ben pulled Rey’s back against his chest, one arm lightly around her waist, the other gathering soaps and lotions for his easy access. 

“Did you have a good time with your brother today?” 

Rey’s eyes were closed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. “It was fine, but I missed you. How goes things on the Alderaan front?” 

“Messy, but fixable. I cannot believe that my mother and father could be so negligent about what they were signing. I mean, I shouldn’t be amazed, but after all these years they still have the power to make me sit back and think ‘what the fuck?’. Gwen is already working on drawing up a land trust so something like this can’t happen again, no matter how scatterbrained Leia gets.” 

“Is that what drove you apart from them?” 

Ben grabbed a washcloth from the floor. “Partly. But far from the only or even most important reasons.” 

For a long stretch neither spoke, Rey content to rest against Kylo’s shoulder as he gently washed her body. As he began to shampoo her hair, she asked, “What was the most important reason, if I may ask?” 

He continued with her hair, rinsing it with clean water before using his special conditioner. Once it was thoroughly spread through her tresses, he spun her slightly, so he could look her in the eye. 

“The easiest explanation is that they were never around and I was a hard child to raise. I asked questions no one could answer, and when stymied by adults I tended to argue to get my way. With no mother or father around on a consistent basis, the nanny or governess of the month let me get away with a lot, so long as I hurt neither myself or anyone else. The rules were confusing, and I never knew where I stood with anyone.” 

Rey nodded, and lifted one hand to cup his cheek. “I understand loneliness.” 

“At ten, it all came crashing down. My baby sitter at the time invited some people over and while I was locked in my bedroom doing homework, our house became ground zero for a drug bust. Leia was horrified, Han was gone as usual, and in a knee jerk reaction I ended up at my weirdo uncle’s training facility for dominant Alphas. I stayed there until I was sixteen. Then I had my godfather help me declare myself a Ronin Alpha until I reached the age of majority at eighteen.” 

“I went to college, met your brother, met Snoke, and the rest is history.” 

“And you never contacted your parents? Never wondered how they were doing?” 

He shook his head, water droplets flying. “No. They belong to same leadership council I do, and they haven’t exactly beat a path to my door either.” 

“But could they, while Snoke lived? From what I’ve heard about the previous Alpha, he was rather brutal. A true dictator.” 

“This is the first contact we’ve had since I graduated from Princeton. They did pay for what my scholarships didn’t, but we have nothing in common other than history.” 

“I think your mother would like to change that.” 

“Can we talk about anything else for a while? I’ve just spent eight hours embroiled in Leia’s bullshit. I’d like to focus on literally any other topic than my family.” 

She looked at him with those large doe eyes that cut to the core. “Why does she address you as Ben?” 

"That’s my birth name. Kylo Ren is the name I was given when I joined the company. I wanted my success to be on my own merits, not my family names.” 

“Names?” 

He chuckled and pulled her closer. The water was beginning to chill, and he pushed the lever to drain the tub. Standing, he helped her out and wrapped her in a thick plush towel while using another to wrap around his own waist. He could feel her eyes burning a hole in the side of his head as he worked, her frustration with his attitude bringing a chuckle to his lips. 

Finally she could stand it no longer. “And. . ?” 

_“Benjamin Organa Skywalker Solo.” _

She stared at him, the look on her face betrayal her lack of knowledge about the history of Lycans. “I know the Skywalker name, but who were the others?” 

“Ben is from Old Ben Kenobi, who worked with my grandfather Anakin Skywalker to craft the first modern Shifter Council. Organa is my mother’s adopted father, Bail Organa, who was a human who adopted a Lycan baby and stood in solidarity with shifters. Solo is my father, Han, who you met the other day. In his daytime profession, he’s a pilot.” 

“As in Han Solo, the airplane racer who holds the record for the Kessel Run Express tournament? I can’t believe I didn’t connect the name. I loved watching him race, he was completely mad at times, taking crazy risks.” 

Kylo nodded. “Yet another reason he was never home, and when he was the relationship between them was always explosive to say the least. I felt like a referee more times than I can remember. He’d come home, it would be great. Then they’d fight and he’d leave and she’d cry and I’d hide in my room. It was insanity.” 

He pulled out a pair of black jeans from the closet and set them on the dresser. Glancing at the clock, he pulled Rey to the bed. "Now, we have three hours before dinner. Rest, and maybe we'll be prepared for my parents and their endless questions." 

"Such as?" 

He grimaced. "Each and every painful detail of your existence." 

Rey laughed as she snuggled into his arms. "My painful details are rather painful. Think that will cause her to take a step back?" 

"I don't know she can be something else. I can't save I've missed being the recipient of her death stares." 

"Actually that sounds like a great super power for a mom to have. I wonder if she would be willing to teach me?" 

Ben smacked her lightly with his pillow. "Stop brat. You need your rest." 

"Who are you calling a brat?" 

Pulling her closer, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply. Breaking for air, he whispered. 

_"Brat."_


	14. Dinner and a Show

While Rey dressed, Kylo stood out in the snow attempting to calm himself down. Too much time spent dwelling on memories that were best left behind and his emotional state was in flux. Rey was correct, abandonment comes in so many forms. It soothed his conflicted soul to recognize that same loneliness in her that pulsed at his core like a gaping wound. The pain merged into a tolerable ache in her presence. 

Talking about his parents always opened the ‘what-if’ door that Kylo fought with every ounce of his being. He wanted to be an Alpha leader on his own merit, with his own pack. Not the pack that his grandfather started, that his parents currently led. He wanted nothing handed to him because of his bloodline. He needed it, like one might need air. Denied worth his entire childhood, the desire to be more never left him, never ceased pushing him to do more, achieve more, than simply exist as Ben Solo of Alderaan. 

For not the first time since his parents’ arrival he wondered what was the true purpose of their visit after more than seven years of total silence. Certainly they knew by now he wasn’t going to return home, not at this stage in his life. Ben had evolved into Kylo and he didn’t know if were even possible for him to be the quiet, sensitive boy who only wanted the approval of absent parents. Snoke’s merciless rule had removed that nonsense from him long ago. But he would be better. 

Rey would help make him better by giving him focus, a goal to shoot for, to have his mate love him as totally as he was coming to love her. Her warmth and openness were the perfect counterpoint to his social awkwardness that he disguised with an air of impatience that left those in his employ often avoiding him in the hallways. The shell he’d built to protect himself from attachments was useless when it came to Rey and her Light. 

Listening to the silence of the snow-covered forest he thought back to the last time he’d gone home to Alderaan. He had to split his mother’s attention with some exchange student Leia volunteered to host while they attended the university. His weirdo uncle Luke accused him of becoming a soulless corporate raider, sucking up small mom and pop businesses and dismantling them for profit, and his father got drunk and passed out after cheating at cards with the pack’s security chief, Charles Baccus who went by the odd nickname of ‘Chewy’. 

No questions to him about school or how he might be doing or what plans and dreams he might have. No, only talk about the family businesses and what Ben would take over once he graduated. For not the first time, he felt like an observer to his own life. After what seemed like hours without a single word of input from himself, the future lay planned out like a battle plan to conquer the galaxy. Appalled, he’d packed his things and left in the middle of the night, a note on his bed explaining as best he could. 

“I can’t be who you all have decided I will be, so I’m going to be who I am.” 

The sentiment was as true today as it was then. 

Kylo rousted from his memories as Rey joined him for the short walk to the main house. She wore a thick cream-colored turtleneck sweater, jeans, and her snow boots. A fur-lined leather coat and gloves completed her look. Kylo felt his heart leap in his chest as his mate took his hand and pulled him close to her side. 

“Are we ready?” she queried. 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Kylo groused. “Please tell me we can leave as soon as dinner is done?” 

“Whenever you’re ready. It’s your family.” 

They approached the main house and Kylo noticed another SUV parked in the driveway, just at the bottom of the ramp into the main foyer. The front grille had a trident that vaguely resembled a crown. 

A Maserati Levante. 

Shit. 

That meant his grandmother and Uncle Luke were invited for dinner. 

Things just kept getting better and better. 

***** 

Armitage Hux was having a nervous breakdown. He knew it, could feel it happening and was powerless to stop the coming collision. 

Luke Skywalker. Of all the fucking people in the universe on Kylo Ren’s all-time shit list, the number one asshole had to come see his freaking twin sister for dinner. Along with the matriarch of the Skywalker pack, Ren’s grandmother Padme Amidala Skywalker. If only Hux had known, he could have sold tickets for the upcoming fireworks show. Unfortunately, his innocent sister sat at ground zero for the whole thing. 

From the moment Kylo and Rey entered, it had been a pissing contest between the Skywalker Alphas and the First Order members. Hux knew about Kylo’s miserable childhood. It had been one of their bonding similarities when they’d first come to the First Order. Seeing Leia and Han over the past few days, Hux saw for himself the overbearing attitude the elder Solos exhibited when they arrived soften into regret and longing, desperate to be a part of their only child’s life, knowing their own failures put them at this crossroad. 

Rey, being ever the one to avoid conflict, announced her neutrality the moment the first hurdle, over Luke’s presence, broke over those gathered for cocktails like an avalanche over a forest glade. Kylo, still sweating out the last of their mating rut, glowered at everyone and refused to speak rationally as long as his traitorous uncle was in the room. Padme looked like she wanted to beat the smack out of both of her children and Hux was amazed to see the elderly spitfire backing Kylo and Rey’s decision to leave as soon as dinner was over to return to Chandrila. Gwen was drinking heavily and muttering about how glad she was her parents lived thousands of miles away, and Hux wondered why he ever gave up smoking pot as a relaxant. 

Leia and Han however, were another story. 

Hux watched as their efforts to engage Kylo in a conversation devolved into pointed accusations and snide comments. It was painfully obvious there were hard feelings on both sides and both sides wanted the other to acknowledge their suffering. As Ren’s second and Rey’s brother, his loyalties were decided yet at the same time he couldn’t help but envy his leader the mixed blessing of a family who gave a shit, in their own fucked up manner. 

Padme Skywalker however, was a delight, and Hux found himself laughing at her tales of her children and grandchild. He could tell by Rey’s body language he wasn’t the only one gravitating toward the elderly Omega who’d once ruled her pack every bit as fiercely as her Alpha mate, Anakin. Hux could see a lot of her in Ren himself, not the least of which was her thoughtful intellect and keen grasp of geo-political situations in both the human and shifter worlds. She was fascinated with the work First Order Industries was doing for shifters everywhere, and avidly listened to Ren’s plans. 

Just when Hux thought they’d escaped the event with everyone’s head intact, Luke had to open his mouth. 

“So Kylo, leaving tonight to get an early start on decimating more businesses?” 

The tall, hulking Alpha snarled at his uncle, “No, simply eager to get away from the smell of patchouli oil and incense. Rey and I have things to do as well of arrangements to be made concerning our mating. I don’t have time to sit around and watch moss form on the trees.” 

“No but you have time to take small family businesses and buy them out for pennies on the dollar.” 

“That was Snoke. Since I became Alpha no company has been paid less than their fair market value, which you would know if you actually paid attention to the news instead of hiding at the primitive campground you call a school.” 

Luke shook his head, disgust in his eyes. “Still unable to control your emotions, Ben? One day someone’s going to get hurt. What if Rey gets hurt?” 

That did it. Nobody pulled Rey into an argument. His sister always stood her ground. 

“Excuse me,” the petite Omega stood in between the circle of Alphas. “Don’t use me in your crusade to hurt your nephew. It sounds to me like you aren’t even willing to listen to his side, and it’s a mighty poor example for an Alpha to not listen to both sides before pronouncing judgement. I’ve sat here for more than an hour listening to the three of you degrade Kylo for every ill that’s befallen your family since the moment of his conception but what about your own sins? It takes two parties to fight.” 

Hux never felt prouder of his Rey than at that moment. The fire flashing in her eyes reminded him of their mother on the rare occasion she was not stoned or asleep. He noticed the pride in Kylo’s eyes as well, and knew if anyone were to strike against Rey, he’d have back-up to help avenge her. Even Gwen was getting upset and Hux knew it took a lot to press his mate to this extent. 

The shouting was a surprise; he’d been lost in his thoughts and didn’t notice Skywalker grab Rey by the wrist. Kylo however, went nuclear at the sight of his hated uncle’s hand on his Omega, his mate. 

Kylo’s eyes flashed yellow and he pushed Rey behind him as he rounded on Luke. “Don’t you dare put your hands on my mate!” 

“Ben, please calm down,” Leia’s voice broke through above the sound of Kylo’s growl and Rey’s quiet sobs. “Luke didn’t mean to grab Rey. He just wanted to make sure you didn’t hurt her.” 

“Why the fuck would I hurt her? I love her. I’m not a mindless beast, regardless of what you three actually think about me. Now, Rey and I are leaving. It’s past time for this little get together to end, and I don’t think I’ll be asking for a repeat any time soon. Leia, Gwen had your paperwork. I suggest you sign and get the hell out of my sight.” 

Leia and Han followed Kylo and Rey into the hallway, pleading with them to stay, that there was more that needed to be discussed, while Luke headed back into the kitchen, muttering something about needing a stiff drink. Hux focused on Padme, who sat quietly observing the whole shit show. 

For a moment Padme looked him in the eyes, then she nodded twice before pushing her chair back from the table. 

“Armitage, I like your sister, quite a lot. I think she’s going to be good for Ben. He needs someone willing to put those three idiots in their place when they overstep their boundaries. Ben’s going to need to that to run his own pack, not to mention the businesses. But the simple fact remains he is my only grandson. Certain things are going to become his whether he wants them to or not, and he and he alone will have to decide what to do.” 

“Such as?” 

“Such as the family seat on the Council. Leia sits as head of the pack, but upon my death, Anakin stipulated our seat goes to Ben, not Luke or Leia. I’m not getting any younger, and Ben’s going to have to face these decisions sooner rather than later. He’s going to need Rey’s fire to sustain him when that happens.” 

“But Kylo already sits on the Council, as head of the First Order. Could Rey take his seat? She’s well versed enough, quiet but an honors student at university.” 

“That’s an idea, but it might pit Rey against her mate, not a good situation. See, lots for Ben to think about. Will you see to it that he does? I worry about him. Leia always cared more for others than her own pup. She wasn’t as suited to motherhood as I’d hoped. Too much of the Vader blood in her.” 

“Of course, Mrs. Skywalker. I’ll be glad to keep an eye on them both.” 

She smiled at Hux, placing one hand on top of his. “Please, Armitage. Call me Padme. After all, we’re all family now.” 

He chuckled. “That we are.”


	15. Adjustments

His alarm rang at six the next morning, but it took until seven before he could get out of bed. How was he supposed to get up and face the long drive home when his mate was warm and naked under the covers? It was only when she growled at him for waking her up just for sex that he finally got up and headed for a shower. Turning on the news, he soon fell into his morning routine, which brought him back into the bedroom in time to see Rey pull the covers over her head and duck under her pillow. 

“Sweetheart, we’ve got to get on the road. I’ve already closed up the cottage and packed the car. I need you to get up, brush your teeth, and get your coat on. You can wear your slippers, and I’ll carry you to the car.” 

Rey glared at him. “What is so important we have to leave this instant?” 

“I don’t want to talk to anyone this morning. I just want us to go. Is that wrong?” 

“No,” she slowly shook her head, “no it’s not wrong. Especially after being basically ambushed at dinner last night by your uncle. Just, let me pee and get my head around and I’ll be ready. Ten minutes, maybe fifteen. 

“Thank you for understand.” Kylo gently kissed her forehead. 

“Well I am your soul mate; understanding is just part of the job description.” 

Thirty minutes later they were on the road headed to Chandrila and for the first time in twenty-four hours, Kylo felt like he could breathe. Taking Rey’s hand in his own, they talked about anything and everything but family as they sped down the road. When Hux called to check in, he informed them Leia and Han were staying a few nights longer with Luke and Padme and that Padme had sent them a few mating gifts, which were in Hux’s AT-AT. 

Once in town, they stopped at the closest market for some staples and a quick dinner. They pulled into the parking garage, and he rang for the private elevator. 

“After dinner, would you like to ride up to the roof?” 

Rey blushed, and it stirred him like nothing else in the galaxy. She was so beautiful.

“If you’d like. Or I could sleep. I’m so relaxed, I just want whatever you want. Does that sound horrible, like I’m some kind of clingy airhead?” 

“No, it makes you sound like a woman falling in love. Let‘s go look at the stars for a while. It’s nice and private up there.” 

The engagement ring he’d pulled from the family safe was inside the pocket of his parka. Grandma Padme found him removing it last night after dinner. 

“Ben, she’s lovely, and you look totally smitten with your mate.” 

“I want to marry her Grandma, in addition to being mates. I want us tied together in all ways forever.” 

“You remind me of your grandfather. Just don’t forget, Ben. She has a life and a career. You’ll have to renegotiate all her contracts to protect her interests and add her to your trust funds to keep her safe should anything happen to you.” 

“I know, Grandma. But she’s worth everything to me.” 

***** 

The elevator door opened onto the private residence floors. The first thing that assailed their nostrils was the over-flowery scent of bad perfume. 

"So that's the slut who took my place? What's so great about her?” 

Somehow Bazine had found her way not only into the building, but onto the private floors. It took every ounce of his remaining energy to not kill the woman where she stood. 

“Baz, you need to leave and you need to leave now!” 

Kylo knew his scent was spiking with anger, but watching Rey shrink back away behind him made him even worse. How dare this outsider come into his home, his territory and bother his mate? With a vicious push of the panic button, he summoned his security team to deal with the unwelcome intruder, while he soothed Rey. 

“We were supposed to be mated, Kylo,” the intruder whined. “Then this stranger shows up and suddenly I’m not good enough anymore?” 

“Baz,” Kylo finally snapped, “we were never going to be forever. I could barely tolerate you for dinner much less a lifetime. We shared one heat. ONE. Miserable. Heat. I don’t want to deal with this any longer, and you've proved you are untrustworthy. I will be finding you a new pack in the morning. Be prepared to move.” 

Bazine threw over her shoulder as security led her away. “This isn’t over, Ky. I promise you that.” 

Kylo scooped Rey up and carried her into the bathroom, stripping off her clothes. Now that the threat of Bazine was gone, both of their wolves were quiet, alert but not threatening anymore. His greatest fear was this upset might cause Rey to lose the life so fragile and new inside her. He turned on the shower as Rey stripped. 

It was funny. A year ago, he'd been poised to marry that bitch Bazine, knowing they would never have any young. But now, after experiencing life with his soul mate, with Rey, now he wanted dozens of children, as many as she would consent to bear him. 

The next day was Rey’s first day of rehearsals in preparation for her audition with the Chandrila dance company and Kylo wasn’t sure if she would feel up to it, given the long drive and then emotional upset of finding Bazine in their home. He should have known his feisty mate would have an opposing opinion. 

"I have to be at the Arts Center at five. That give me almost twenty-four hours to rest and recover. After all, you drove just as far as I rode, aren’t you tired?" 

“Yes, actually I am.” 

“Well then you rest while I go practice.” 

“Rey.” 

“Kylo.” 

"Yes, baby?" 

"You had horrible tasted in women before you met me." She turned her back to him and no amount of coaxing would bring her to his arms. He stopped in the kitchen to make her a tray only to run into Rose Tico, one of the two sisters who managed commissary for the First Order. When Rose looked at him after Rey’s pronouncement, he shrugged. 

"I had horrible taste in women?" 

"Yes Kylo, you did. But Rey I adore." 

"Me too, if I can ever stop biting myself in the ass." 

Rose smiled at him, her warm brown eyes laughing at his pronouncement. "It'll get easier as you get to know each other better. More important, you love her and want it to get better. That's the key. Each of you wanting to be better for the other. Now, go. I don't want to see you or her until sometime tomorrow." 

She smacked his arm as he gathered his tray and made for the bedroom. 

Rey was up and stretching when he returned. Bazine had obviously done a number on her as each time she exhaled, her face twitched as if she were crying internally. He slid up behind her, hands on her waist, lips nuzzling her neck. 

"You want to go to rehearse." He phrased it as a statement, not a question. 

"I promise I won't do anything strenuous." Her eyes were pleading with him to understand. "Come with me?" 

"Always," he smiled, turning her to face him. "But right now, I have a different type of coming in mind." 

She was mostly undressed, and his clothes ripped themselves apart as he devoured her. As soon as he pushed inside her, she grabbed his forearms to catch his attention. His eyes were pulled down to hers. Dream-hazed orbs glowed at him. 

"Harder," she moaned, and the side of him with no control gladly complied. 

It took no time for them both to fall over the crest and once apart, she ran for the bathroom to clean up and dress. Kylo lay on the bed, determined to not be an asshole when they showed up at the Arts Center. He was also going to go smelling like her and sex, just in case anyone had questions about why she needed him there. 

“Rey, I have a question.” 

“Yes Kylo?” 

“Come here?” 

When he saw what she wore however, they almost had another fight, until she pulled sweatpants and a t-shirt over her tights and leotard. 

“Now that you are properly dressed,” he knelt before her and opened the small box he’d retrieved from the family safe. “Rey Niima, my beautiful mate, will you do me the honor of joining me in human marriage as my legal wife?” 

“Wow, how unromantic?” 

“Words are not my specialty. Numbers are where I shine.” 

He removed the large diamond solitaire on a white gold band. “Rey, please marry me. I want us bound together in all ways. I love you.” 

“Well, since you asked so nicely. But I don’t wear jewelry while I rehearse. My fingers swell. Can we leave it on the bedside table and when we return, you can put it on me after my shower?” 

“I can live with that.” He pulled her into his arms, one hand caressing her jaw and neck. “I love you so much it scares the shit out of me. I feel you in the back of my thoughts and it feels like I’m complete at last.” 

“You might be complete, but you still aren’t dressed!” she laughed at him, pulling her tennis shoes on over thick socks. 

He pulled on jeans, a button-down and loafers. With a duffle thrown over her shoulder, which he took from her as he tucked her arm into his, they strolled toward downtown and the Arts Center. 

The Arts Center in Chandrila housed performance halls for the symphony, the ballet, the opera, and included the separate Museum of Art. They entered through the stage door, and the door manager looked up. 

"May I help you?" 

"Yes, I'm Rey Niima. I believe Mr. Wexley left a rehearsal room for me." 

"Yes, Miss Niima, if you'll follow me." 

The girl was extremely chatty. 

"It's a great honor to meet you, Miss Niima. We're very excited for you to be with us these next few weeks. My name is Candy Bennett, and I'm the afternoon and evening door manager. I've watched all your performances online at least a dozen times a piece, and you are fearless on that stage. I've never seen someone move like you." 

Rey blushed. "Thank you so much." 

"And who is this with you?" 

Rey smiled wide, "This is my fiancé, Kylo Ren. He'll be with me occasionally as his schedule permits." 

"As in First Order Industries Kylo Ren?" 

"The same," Kylo tried to keep his voice level. 

"Well, welcome to the Metro. Here are your room keys. I show you have five to eight every night except Friday and Saturday, which are closed rehearsal days. Here is a tape Mr. Wexley left for your approval. He said you would know the routine." 

She looked at the label on the cd. It was her favorite piece, and one she'd performed to much acclaim in Takodana. Smiling at the manager, she and Kylo took possession of the room. She pulled out a cd case from her bag and loaded the music. Prokofiev's "Peter and the Wolf" began playing. Kylo raised an eyebrow at her. 

"It's good to warm up with. Lots of leg work on this one." 

Going through the paces, it felt right to be back to something familiar. Closing her eyes, she let her heart and the music become one as she warmed up and soon she found the music changing to another piece and she adapted accordingly. It felt good to push herself a little, exhibit more than what a talented human might. 

At last the music changed the piece Mr. Wexley left, and as she realized the music, her style and mood adjusted. It was an intricate piece, orchestral and famous from a movie of the same name. Unfortunately, it was a long piece, and she collapsed in a heap before the third movement. Kylo caught her as she tripped and fell over. 

"Are you all right? Do you need something?" 

"Water," she croaked out. 

He pulled out her water bottle and she sipped daintily before laying back on the floor, panting. 

"Why are you muttering under your breath?" 

"I know how badly I'm out of shape. I should be able to perform that routine twice in a row before dying. Three times if pushed. I really need to go again, but my legs feel like rubber right now." 

Kylo pulled her onto his lap and kissed her. His beast was deeply moved by her dancing, and he didn't know if he could keep the damn thing controlled much longer, especially with her sweat and aroma filling the room with an intoxicating hormonal stew. Carefully she pushed away from him, grabbing a towel from her bag. 

"Once more, and I promise we'll go home." 

He lay on the floor and watched her dance around him, heard the twang of tendons in her feet and legs as she leaped and spun and writhed to the music. Shortly after reaching the previous point, she collapsed again and this time admitted defeat, allowing him to pull her into his arms, wipe her face with the towel and help her dress to walk home. 

Once home, she grabbed a bottle of water and headed for the shower. He ran to the kitchen, grabbing some cold chicken, rolls and sweet tea from the fridge. When she came out of the bathroom, he had the business news on television and was working through email messages on his iPad. She grabbed a chicken leg and flopped down on the bed. 

"Are you going to be waking me again at the crack of dawn?" 

"No, your brother has informed everyone that I am on my honeymoon for the next month, so all I have to do every day is sleep late, eat, and make love to my beautiful mate, now also my soon to be wife. Not a bad arrangement." 

She smiled and rolled over to look up at him. "Are you excited about getting married?" 

"I'm excited about marrying you. I'm excited to see what our little munchkin will look like. Basically, I'm excited because Fate brought me you. I had almost decided that love wasn't meant for me, that I'd never know the joy of being bound to a real mate. I was ready to marry Bazine for a business transaction, but it would have been a life of misery for everyone. Then you pushed into my world and everything changed." 

"Even though you hated me at first sight?" 

"Actually, my first thought was how much I wanted to kiss you. Or fuck you, it was a toss-up." 

"Really? You hid it well." 

"I've learned to hide a lot throughout the years when Snoke was alive. Someday we might have to hide again, but right now we're having our moment in the sun. Now, let's get some rest. It’s been a long day." 

She snuggled up against his side, and he played with her hair as she drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, Kylo was still too jazzed from the encounter with Bazine, and worried about Rey's physical condition. While she slept, he napped lightly, aware to any changes in her breathing. In the middle of the night, she had a nightmare and awoke crying. He pulled her close and held her until she slept again.


	16. Man of the Year

The annual Chandrila Man of the Year awards dinner was two nights away, and Rey was nervous to attend with Kylo. In the month since her arrival, she'd picked out a new dress, which he had yet to see, and he'd begun to see her smile more to herself every once in a while as she adjusted to this new reality. But at night, she lay curled around him and he knew she slept little, afraid of her nightmares again. When he'd asked to help, she shook her head, a part of her apparently still holding that away from his attention. He knew it all stemmed from her hospitalization two years previous, but he couldn’t get Rey to talk about it. Not yet, was all she would comment. 

That evening he dressed first, leaving her the bedroom. Hux and Gwen stood watch with him in the living room, both unsure how to start a conversation which wouldn't anger one or all of them. Snoke had despised the Chandrila business community and never mingled with those he referred to as “lesser beings”. Tonight, Kylo felt disinclined to change his opinion, but knew deep inside he was only projecting his insecurities. His own tension was a throbbing pulse just behind his eyelids, and as he clutched the glass of vodka Hux handed him, he realized this was the last thing he wanted to be doing at that moment. He’d rather curl up on the couch with Rey and watch a movie. Quite a change from the playboy image Snoke had cultivated for him. 

He looked up when Rey entered the room, and his breath caught in his throat. She wore a variation of a leine, made from a rich greenish silk it was cut close and low, with flowing arms that were embroidered with intricate symbols. Her hair was braided in a single long complex braid and wrapped in leather, warrior style. Her only jewelry was her wedding set. She looked effortlessly elegant. His claiming mark on her neck shone silver under the lights. 

"You look stunning," he muttered, unable to take his eyes off her. 

Her blush was instant and enchanting. "Thank you." 

They took the elevator down to the conference floor and joined the throng entering for the dinner and ceremony. Rey grabbed his hand for support and the two of them began working the room. She was graceful and poised and everyone wanted to meet the mysterious woman who'd won the heart of the infamous Kylo Ren, Lycan and human alike competing for their attention. The low neckline of her dress showed off their mating tattoo to perfection and more than one of his employees had asked who did the work. She'd simply laughed as she laid her hand on Kylo's arm, telling them to ask the boss. 

Soon it was time for dinner, and he made sure she actually ate more than a piece of bread and dessert. Luckily, he had insisted they change the seating arrangements to do away with the head table on the stage. Rey didn't need thousands of strange eyes on her as they ate, not that Kylo had ever enjoyed Snoke’s demonstrations of power either. 

The awards portion seemed to drag on, and he noticed Rey had a wistful expression on her face. Probing gently, he found she was daydreaming, so he left her alone. He didn't want her to know he was still worried about her and her health. She was pale and many days he'd come home to find her wrapped around a jar of peanut butter, shaking with exhaustion. He worried she was hiding something terrible and didn't know how to broach the topic without sounding as though he didn't trust her. He'd just made a mental note to call Cassian Andor when all too soon he heard Hux's introduction. Taking the stage, he forgot about the speech in his pocket and went with his gut. 

"Congratulations to all the winners tonight but remember. None of us are losers. Even when things don't go the way we expect, there is usually a bright sunrise just around the corner. As we move into a new year, I ask all of you to challenge yourself, take steps outside your comfort zone, stretch your boundaries, take chances. We only have one shot at making our mark on this world, don’t let fear be your guide." 

When he sat back down she laid her hand on his and then kissed him lightly, bringing even more applause from their audience. Blushing, she smiled at him and the surrounding employees. He took her hand and squeezed it lightly. 

'How did I do?' 

'You were wonderful.' 

When the dancing started, he led her out to the dance floor, and they spent the rest of the evening staring into each other's eyes and delighting the crowd. All too soon, he realized she was tiring, and they began to make their good-byes. After leaving the ballroom, he pulled her into his arms inside the elevator, hands sliding down her back to the curve of her ass. Instead of pulling away as she had the first few weeks of her pregnancy, she leaned against him, laying her cheek against his neck. He grabbed her chin with his fingers and brought her eyes up to meet his. 

"You were wonderful tonight," he whispered. 

"Thank you." 

"Rey, I.." 

She pressed her lips against his, letting her actions answer the question. With no one following them, he opened a door, which revealed another entrance to his secret elevator up to the roof and his meditation room. Once upstairs, she shivered as the chilly rain up this high felt like ice needles. Inside his room though, the lightning flashed but the room was warm with residual heating from the day. 

He’d had the room redone since their first tryst, replacing the pillows and fluff with soft blankets and Egyptian cotton sheets. A small diffuser of lavender and sandalwood kept Rey’s scent circulating through the air, and his wolf, silent for weeks, suddenly sniffed, interested in something at last. 

He came up behind her, kissing her scar as he felt the tension drain from her body now that it was just them. Grasping the zipper on her dress, he slowly slid it down, pushing the delicate fabric from her skin. Soon she wore only thin lace underpants, and the heeled sandals she'd worn underneath her long dress. 

Grasping her around the waist he pulled her closer, kissing along her jawline and down her neck, inhaling deeply of the jasmine, lavender and sandalwood that identified her to his senses. She undid his tie, removed it and his jacket, throwing them on the chair. When she got to the studs on his formal shirt, she hadn't the patience for them and simply ripped his shirt open. Discarding the remains along with his t-shirt, she ran her hands lightly over his chest, her eyes closed, her nose inhaling deeply of his scent. 

In the weeks since their mating, she'd pulled away physically from any contact other than polite public hand-holding and pecks on the cheek, nausea whirling through her at all hours of the day and night. The dinner and tonight were his means of pulling her out again, reminding her there was still a whole life to be lived even though she felt horrible and pale. Apparently, it was a good idea as he could feel her warming to him. 

"Your skin is so smooth," she whispered to the air. 

"Strange I know, but I think it has to do with moving away from the mountains. Too hot to have so much body hair. I love swimming and keep neat to increase my times as well." 

He captured her lips, his kiss hot and needy. It had been so long, and his body was on edge his wolf needed her so badly. When she undid his pants, he stepped out of his shoes, pants and underwear all in one motion. Pulling her with him to the bed, he ran his hands over her skin, recommitting her curves to memory. He wanted her so much but was determined to let her set the pace. He kissed from her neck to the valley between her breasts, paying attention to each in its turn, as he felt the illness slowly draining from her body. Sliding lower, she trembled as his fingers removed the thin lace panty she'd worn under her gown, but as he reached for her clit, she stopped his hand with her own. 

"Talk to me," he implored, "tell me, or open your mind and show me. I can't make better what I don't know is broken." 

"I'm scared of failing." 

"Failing at what?" 

"Being your mate." 

He looked at her with so many questions in his eyes, and at last, long past time really, the dam broke and everything poured out. 

"What if I can't, can't carry to term? The doctors are concerned about the malnutrition. You'd have to have a new mate, because you have to have an heir, and I don't think I can lose you too. Not now that I've finally admitted to myself that I love you." 

He pulled her tightly into his arms, pushing as much love at her as she could stand at the moment. "I love you, nothing that's happened changes that. I love you and I want to show you how much. Okay?" 

"I'm scared, Kylo." 

"More scared than when I turned on you the first night we met?" 

"No." 

"Do you trust me to not hurt you?" 

"Yes." 

"Then just lay back, keep the link open, and let me love you. I just want to make you feel good. Pregnant doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy life." 

Kissing her gently, he allowed one hand to trail down between her legs, his thumb circling lightly around her clit as his fingers sought through to her entrance. He felt her stiffen, then relax into the softness of his touch. As she allowed him to take control through their link, she relaxed further into his touch until he felt her first orgasm in weeks beginning to roll through her body, shaking her thoroughly. As she drifted back to herself, he positioned himself between her thighs and pressed inward. 

She gasped at the sudden fullness, unexpected but not unwanted, shivered around his cock, adjusting to his size and wanting all of him. The feedback through their bond began to hum as the passion began to rise. Slowly rocking back and forth he sucked a circle of blood bruises around her neck, just enjoying the sweetness of her skin between his teeth. Tuning his senses further into hers, he listened to her silent wants, canting his hips a certain way to make sure he hit the spot inside that drove her crazy. 

Rey wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer until they were surrounded with each other's scent. He put his head down close to her neck, breathing deep. Nothing else existed at that moment but them and as she bit on his earlobe and whispered, "More", he found himself rabid for her love. 

He slammed into her, the sound of her moaning driving him wild. Once again, he had that sensation of falling and flying at the same time, and he gladly threw himself into the abundance of emotion, letting his own bleed over into her as well. Feeling the pressure build, he pulled her tighter, the change in friction pushing her over. Her walls milked him and when his knot burst into her, the blinding white light he'd seen before pulsed before his eyes and he called out her name before collapsing beside her on the bed. 

As they lay in the dark of the night, she twitched underneath him, looking at him through those damn lashes she knew he couldn't resist. In response to her unspoken question, he felt himself harden within her again. 

"Damn woman, how do you make that happen?" 

"It's just the power of love, Kylo." She giggled as she twitched around him again. 

"Do that one more time and I won't be held responsible for what happens," he growled at her. 

"Promises, promises," she rolled her eyes. 

With a flip of his hips, he pulled her on top of him, pressing upward as one hand reached between their bodies to caress her clit. He laughed as she tried to withhold but between his cock rubbing against her inside, and his fingers playing with her outside, it took very little time for her to scream his name as she clenched hard around him in waves of ecstasy. 

Holding each other in the afterglow, he ran his fingers through her hair, losing himself in her eyes as she studied his expression. 

"What are you looking for?" 

She answered, "Have I changed? I am changed from who I was before? I feel less than myself with all these crazy hormones running around my body." 

"Oh no, honey. You're so much more. We're still learning about each other's bodies and what makes us tick together. Sex with you is the most amazing experience I've ever had, and I look forward to many, many, many more years of amazement." 

"Okay. Sorry to ask what seems like silly questions, but there is so much inside me that feels inadequate, doesn't know what is wrong." 

"It's okay, I understand. We're in this together, remember? I have my own questions and feelings of inadequacy, so when you're feeling up to listening to my fears, feel free to jump right in." Grabbing their clothes, he threw his shirt over her nakedness while pulling his underwear on. "Ready for bed?" 

She nodded and they took the elevator to their floor, making sure the coast was clear before dashing to their bedroom. Once inside, Kylo grabbed her waist, ripping his shirt off her and kissing her with a fresh burst of passion. Unable to wait, he pulled her up so her legs hooked around his waist, and he drove into her, pushing them toward the wall to help hold her in place. When she dug her nails into his shoulder and cried out his name, he exploded into her. 

"I'm not sure where that one came from," he panted into her shoulder. "Suddenly I had to have you, before we went another inch." 

"I'm not complaining," she murmured, her legs still locked around him. "But I have to pee." 

Returning to bed, he pulled her close as they settled down for the night. 

“Would you like to ride with me tomorrow to check out a new construction site?” 

“I’d love to.” 

When she awoke the next morning, Kylo was sitting on the side of the bed with some crackers, a glass of lavender sparkling water, and some crystalized ginger. She rolled over onto her back and tested her stomach to see what it would handle this morning. 

"Choose your poison," he smirked. 

Sipping the water, she took a cracker and nibbled along the edges. When it stayed down, she slid up in the bed to lean against the headboard. "How soon do we need to leave?" 

"About thirty minutes. How can I help you?" 

"Do you insist I look like we're on a date, or can I show how I feel?" 

"I would like you to be comfortable. If that means no make-up, then so be it. I think you're beautiful as you are. I leave it up to you." 

Once in the bathroom, she looked at the bags under her eyes and decided to fake it. She'd long ago learned how to hide her true feelings but this was a physical pain instead of an emotional one. After throwing on some make-up, she pulled on jeans, along with a sweater set and boots. Walking into the living room, Kylo whistled his approval. 

"Only you can make a sweater set hot, baby." 

She let him pull her close for a kiss, but soon the discomfort set in. She ignored the growing nausea for as long as she could, but knew it was only a matter of time. They were in the car heading to meet some of his work associates, which also had her anxiety ratcheted up a level. She rubbed her thumb along the back of his hand, leaning over the center console to rest her head on his arm. 

"You all right?" 

"Do you have some of that ginger with you?" 

He popped open the glove box and pulled out the bottle. "Help yourself." 

The property was in the process of grading, and the construction trailer sat on a gravel pad near the gate. Rey watched the large machinery in awe. She loved to see them terra-form the red clay, and Kylo pulled her into his arms, laughing at the wonder in her eyes. 

"What did this property used to be?" 

He shrugged. "An old family farm. The last member had no relatives, so we made a living trust arrangement with him. He stayed at the home his great-grandfather built until he couldn't take care of himself any longer, then moved into a personal care home. Any money that is left over he will distribute to his church, the family that helped him work the land, and a few others. The arrangement worked well for both parties." 

"How wonderful that he could stay on the land so long. What are you putting here?" 

"It's a mixed-use setup. There will be businesses and office space, single family homes and townhomes for older adults. Schools, grocery stores, pretty much anything and everything a community needs will be in one local area." 

"Kylo fucking Ren, how the hell did you manage to find your way out here? I didn't think you knew about anything south of the airport." 

The voice belonged to one of two men, Stan and Scott Hansen, walking in their direction from the office trailer. Both men had black hair, were tall but not as tall as Kylo, and wearing khaki pants and button-down shirts, uniform of prep school graduates. While they had spoken to Kylo, both of their attentions were on Rey. 

"Stan, Scott, this is my new wife, Rey. Baby, this is Stan and Scott Hansen. They are the general contractors on this project." 

She held out her hand. "It's very nice to meet you both." 

"Kylo, you didn't tell us she was a knockout." Both brothers spoke interchangeably, and she still wasn't sure which twin was which. "Is that an accent we hear?" 

"From near Coruscant," she replied. "But I've been here a long time as well." 

"Guys," Kylo broke in, putting his arm around her waist as the two human males drew too close, "Let's look at those drawing. Rey's not feeling well, and no telling when she might need to go." 

The twins looked at each other and then at Kylo. "Kylo, have you knocked her up already?" 

At least her husband had the good sense to look ashamed of himself. "That's not why we married, but yeah. About two months or so." 

"Congratulations." They spoke in tandem, and it was beginning to give her a headache. Her stomach was rolling again, and sound buzzed in her ears, as if she were listening from a distance. 

The men turned and entered the trailer, but Rey hesitated. The sunshine felt good on her skin, and the air was fresher than inside the stale trailer. Turning her face up to the sun, she leaned against the metal sided building, letting the sun soak into her aching body. In the distance she could hear the steady hum of the construction equipment. 

As the wind blew, she caught the whiff of a familiar, someone who shouldn't be in the state, much less out here on a construction site. 

'Kylo?' 

What is it? 

'I just caught the scent of...' 

The connection went dead. 

*** 

Kylo burst through the door seconds after Rey's mind went quiet. Just in time to see Bazine's Mercedes pulling out, Rey struggling in the back seat, a silver collar and muzzle preventing her contacting him. The Hansen brothers were right behind him. 

"Kylo, what's wrong?" 

"Call the police, tell them my wife was just kidnapped by a crazy bitch, and is in extreme danger." 

Scott nodded and quickly dialed 911, reaching the dispatcher as Kylo hit the ignition button in his Land Rover. Pulling out he soon caught up to Bazine, forcing her off the road and onto the shoulder. 

He flew out of the car door, only to discover the passengers had already run away into the woods. Worse, Bazine had dowsed herself in perfume and he couldn't get a clear hit on Rey's scent. She might be with Bazine, she might be moving in a different direction. Until he could get clear of the artificial cloud, he was running blind. 

He called out through their bond, hearing nothing but muffled screaming. Hoping her brother was close by, he sent a call out to Hux to come cross country, perhaps cut Bazine off. Seemingly hours later, Hux was searching along with him. 

"Damn that shit is strong. Before the cloud got me, I scented on Rey, about two miles north of here, but not with Bazine. Damn it Kylo, she's with Finn Storm." 

Both he and his wolf snarled in fury. How the hell did that slime get mixed up with Bazine? 

Taking out his cell phone as it began ringing, he noticed it was Stan Hansen. 

"Hey, Kylo. We got ahold of the police. They spotted your wife with your ex-girlfriend of all people, heading toward the old cotton mill on the river. Should I have them move in or wait for you?" 

"Stan, have them search the woods near Corellia Highway. Her Mercedes is parked on a side road off of the interstate. I'm heading to the mill. Tell them to wait until I get there. I don't want anything to happen to Rey or the baby." 

"What about this unknown Alpha Bazine has with her?" 

Kylo snarled, "If he harms one hair on her head, they can blast him into next month." 

He and Hux returned to the Land Rover and headed toward the old cotton mill ruins on a branch stream off the River. His wolf paced restlessly; insistent he could reach the site easier cross country than Kylo could via the roads. It was only when they saw the police gathered at the entrance to the road the beast sat back, unwilling to expose them to so many humans. 

"Mr. Ren? I'm Sergeant Adam Moore. We've got them surrounded down in the ruins, along with your wife. She appears to be fine, no visible injuries, but the other two won't move away from her. Do you think they'll listen to you?" 

"We're about to find that out Sergeant." 

"Sir, I'm afraid I'm going to have to insist you wear a vest. We do know they are armed, as they’ve shown the weapon both to your wife and to my men." 

Kylo was so livid he could barely manage to secure the vest. How dare Bazine threaten his mate with a gun? Hux took the chore over as Kylo calmed himself and tried to focus on the task at hand. There were way too many humans around to risk transforming, but he didn't know how he could handle the stress in his human form. 

"Kylo," Hux murmured as he finished adjust the Kevlar vest, "if you have to take Bazine or Storm out to save Rey, you do what you have to do. She's your soul mate, Kylo. If she dies, you die and we still need you around brother." 

"Trust me, I have no intentions of dying. If Storm will leave her alone, let us deal with Bazine on our own, then he can leave town without a black mark. But if anything happens to Rey, then I'm killing them both." 

He started down the dirt path toward the ruins of a pre-War cotton mill. She was here, Kylo could smell her anger, and her fear. She was on the verge of running away, but fear had her anchored in place. Storm smelled conflicted. How in the world did Bazine talk him into helping her, or did Snoke do that when he'd attacked Rey two years ago? What happened that Rey still wouldn’t confront? 

About fifty feet from the ruins, he heard Bazine’s voice call out. "That's close enough for now Kylo. What do you want?" 

"Let Rey go and we'll work this out like. Don't hurt your future with a new pack because you're angry at me. Let's go work this out the old way." 

"I don't need to work this out Kylo, I'm going to let karma take my revenge for me." 

"What the hell do you mean?" 

"In about one hour, the board is going to meet to answer a vote of no confidence I put into motion yesterday. While you and Taj are down here trying to save Rey from the mountain of rubble she's about to be buried under, I’m going to put my name into contention to take First Order International from you. Never underestimate a woman scorned." 

Kylo stared at the pacing Omega. "Why?" 

"Because you never cared about how I might feel. Because no one ever gave a shit about me. I would never let anything hurt you, Kylo and I would work sunup to sundown just to see you smile." 

"Stop whining about what life hasn't given you and be thankful for the things it has." 

"Easy for you. You've got everything. Including Rey." 

"Even you can't argue against the mating signs. Which is just as much a reason for you to hold out for your special mate as it was for she and I." 

"No man will ever match up to you." 

"You need to let me go. I belong only to Rey. Do you really hate me that much, that you want to induce a miscarriage in the woman I love just to serve your own bitterness?" 

Finn decided to break into the conversation. 

"Not fair Kylo. Bazine has been promised you as her mate for years. Snoke even told me you two were supposed to mate." 

"No, Snoke only dangled me in front of Baz to keep her in line, just like he would do to anyone who didn’t toe his line. Do you realize that losing a first baby could damage Rey for life, make it so she can never have children? Did you know that if her wolf mourns too much for the lost pup, she'll waste away and die, as will I, her life mate? Is that really what you want, to ruin so many lives just so Bazine can have a toy she’ll tire of one day?" 

"I want you to love me." 

Kylo’s voice was strict but patient, "Bazine, I will never love you the way you want. It's a physical impossibility." 

He heard Bazine scream in fury. At that moment, several loud explosions sounded off behind them, bringing the hillside down onto the ruins, crushing several walls as large boulders slammed down around them. Kylo looked on in horror as Rey's life force blinked while she shifted on the run from the advancing rocks and trees. When the roar drifted away, the debris cloud lifted to show him completely cut off from the direction where he’d seen Rey run off. It was all he could do not to kill Bazine and Finn where they stood. 

Hux caught his attention, using their internal pack brain wave to tell Kylo to go after Rey while he took the other two to the waiting police. The elders would have Bazine cooling her heels in a cell with a silver collar and handcuffs, awaiting his judgment. They would also call the Council Security about Storm and his actions. Sniffing the air, he climbed lightly over the rubble searching until he picked up Rey’s scent. 

Shifting, he followed her wild run through the pine thicket. It was obvious she was injured; he could see droplets of blood all along her trail, and her prints were uneven. She was limping. Gathering speed in his rear legs he kicked into overdrive, anxious to find her before dark fell and left she was alone and bleeding in a strange wood.


	17. Cruel World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: see detailed notes below. Blood. Loss.

Rey couldn't hear. All that remained after the explosions at the mill was a high-pitched whine that messed with her sense of direction and kept her unable to communicate with Kylo. She could feel blood over a majority of her fur, and one leg refused to work properly. She had no idea where she was, but until she felt safe, running seemed the best option. With one of her main senses impaired, she was severely handicapped and looking for a safe place to heal. 

She crossed the stream she'd been following, scenting a human on the other side in the cabin she could see perched above the creek. There was blood streaming from a wound on her back and the ringing in her ears kept her wondering which side was up. Normally she would have avoided a human with an instinct more than a thousand years old. But she needed help, something was really wrong. 

With a heroic effort she managed to climb the stairs to the deck of the cabin and crawled toward the door. Scratching, she collapsed in a heap. Just as she was about to pass out, the universe was kind and opened her connection with Kylo. All she could do was press her love upon him, then the door to the cabin opened, and a tall older woman looked out on her woe begotten form. 

Rey passed out, not before Kylo recognized where she was and doubled his efforts to reach her, at the ranger's cabin she had unwittingly collapsed in front of. He recognized the ranger through her eyes, and knew he had to reach her before the woman could drug her, test her blood, tag her, and ship her back out west somewhere. Wolves did not wander around the back country of Chandrila. 

Sending her comfort and letting her know he was on his way, Kylo also passed on the information to others in the pack, such as Taj and Gwen. It was crisis time, to get his wife back from the park rangers. 

*** 

Harter Kalonia had been a Department of Natural Resources biologist and park ranger since she'd graduated from college almost thirty years ago, and while she enjoyed working at the small middle Chandrila camp ground, she certainly never expected a large red and white hound to pass out on her front porch. She carried the drowned wet canine inside, placing her in front of the roaring fire as she searched for warm blankets and towels to dry her off. 

"Where did you come from, Lady?" 

Once dry, Harter was able to ascertain that she had a head wound which required stitches, and there was a large gash on her side but thankfully it wasn't too deep. From her limited knowledge of canines, this was a female perhaps five or six, and most certainly a family pet. Also, she was pretty certain the hound was carrying and years of working with animals told her this female was close to losing her babies. 

After making sure she was warm and quiet, Harter pulled out her sat phone and dialed the local vet in the next town, Thom Wheeler. 

"Thom? Hey, It's Harter Kalonia over at the ranger station. I just found a large hound on my front porch and she's in pretty bad shape." 

"What's she look like?" Harter could hear the excitement and fear in the vet's voice. 

"Ah, she's mostly red and brown, with a white underbelly. She's unconscious with a bad head wound that needs stitching, plus she's cut up pretty good. Worst part is, it looks like the poor girl is having a miscarriage." 

"I'm on my way. Keep her quiet and warm. If she'll eat or drink, keep an eye on how much. 

"See ya soon, doc." Harter looked at the sleeping dog. "You sure are a pretty thing. I'll bet your owner is going out of his mind looking for you." 

*** 

At that moment, Kylo was racing through the woods toward the spot he'd felt her cry briefly before losing her signal again. Something was seriously wrong, and despite moving at incredible speeds through the undergrowth of the pine forest, he felt she'd never been further away. 

Taj let him know Thom Wheeler received a phone call from the ranger station. They had found a large reddish hound wounded on their porch. She was bleeding from a head wound, as well as a body injury. The unstated spoke volumes to Kylo. There was every chance she was suffering a miscarriage as well. This was way more than even a lycan’s system could handle. 

How she'd gotten so far he'd never know. Rey had skirted a large lake to reach the cabin where he followed her scent, going more than three miles out of her way to avoid people. Shifting to human, he knocked on the door. 

A park ranger wearing a bloody apron opened the door. "Yes?" 

“Harter Kalonia? Kylo Ren, I'm friends with Thom Wheeler, and raise sport hounds on my plantation. I think you found one of my breeding hounds. There was blasting in the area, some stupid construction project over on the river, and she got scared and took off. I've been tracking her across the county all day." 

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Ren. Your girl's in pretty rough shape. Thom will be here soon to help stitch her head and side, but I'm afraid he won't make it in time to save her puppies. She's been bleeding since I found her." 

Kylo followed the ranger into the living room, where Rey was sprawled across several thick warm towels, panting as her sides and stomach heaved and rolled, and blood pulsed from her body. His heart crashed through his chest, followed by an unending rage at both Finn Storm and Bazine for involving her and her innocent baby in their madness. 

Thom arrived five minutes later, and soon they had Rey cleaned and stitched, but it was apparent looking at her eyes she had a concussion. Her pupils were dilated and she seemed stunned. However, it was the miscarriage he seemed powerless to prevent. 

The vet pulled him aside. "Kylo, if we can save her, you can try again. But I've got to get her stabilized." 

Grief choked his throat and he nodded. Saving her was the primary concern. He pulled her head into his lap as Thom went to work. His eyes held hers, willing her to speaking to him. But within moments, they rolled back in her head as the sedative took complete hold and she slid into sleep. He couldn't watch as the mass passed into Thom's hands, which he carefully wrapped and set aside. 

Once the crisis passed, the bleeding slowed and her breathing eased. Kylo had to get her out of there, get her home where they could begin healing her body and scarred soul. Taj arrived as they were cleaning her up and Kylo sat with her in the back seat as they drove back to the city and home. Thom followed in his vehicle. 

"Kylo," Taj's voice was low, and filled with pain. "She's alive. I know it's not what you want to hear, but at least she's alive." 

"I just hope when she realizes she's lost the baby she remains that way." 

"Storm is in the county jail, accessory to kidnapping, evading capture, setting off an unlicensed explosion at a historic site. Bazine is headed to the Assembly for punishment." 

Kylo interrupted. "I'm going to kill them both. I'm going to ask the Assembly for Alpha's Right." 

Taj looked in the rear-view mirror. Kylo's face was lethal. 

*** 

Once home, Rey's normal Lycan reactions at last restored. As she slept, her mind caught up with the wolf on what had happened, and when she realized she'd miscarried, grief clogged her heart, and she woke from the drug-induced sleep, screaming internally and externally. 

Kylo was at her bedside and pulled her into his arms, letting her scream and beat against him in her pain. Looking up he saw Gwen and Leia weeping as well. Briefly he wondered when his parents arrived at the penthouse. He closed his eyes and called to her through their link. 

'Rey, honey, I know. But it's all right, you're alive.' 

'But …' 

'No, no buts. When you're ready we'll try again. The important thing is to not let this drowned us. I love you, Rey. You, not a blob of tissue that one day would be a baby. You. We have all the time in the world to make babies.' 

‘ I don't want to try again.' 

She rolled away, shuttering her mind against him. In the resulting silence, he couldn't handle the dual pain and tore away from the bed out the door and into the training room, burning as he worked the punching bag to its breaking point. His vision was red, and a feral rage gripped his senses. 

He needed to kill something, soon. 

*** 

Leia and Gwen sat with Rey while Kylo raged. She was awake, but still had her back turned to everyone. She'd said nothing for more than five hours, and Leia was beginning to panic. Rey was able to handle emotional pain, not to mention the trauma her body had been through, but on top of the misery of her childhood is seemed especially cruel and heartbreaking. Thom Wheeler had given Leia the carefully wrapped remains of her first grandchild, and Leia was making arrangements for a funeral. 

With Rey's normal mood swings, Hux had always been able to keep his fragile baby sister close to the middle, but this flummoxed even his skills. Going with her instincts, Leia climbed onto the bed and pulled Rey into her arms. 

"Let it go, baby bear." She whispered into Rey’s ear. "It sucks, and you have every right to every feeling and emotion you're going through right now." 

"I don't feel anything." Rey's voice was flat and lifeless. "Just empty." 

Leia ran her fingers through Rey's hair. "That's called pain, sweetheart. Your mind and body are in self-defense mode. Once the shock wears off, it might get worse before it gets better." 

"Kylo is so angry, it’s hard to hear his rage and know that it's because of me." 

"Oh baby, he's not mad at you. He's furious at the two who caused this, but he's worried to death about you." 

Slowly she rolled over, focusing her eyes on Leia’s brown ones. "I want to go home." 

"We can head back to Gwen’s apartment as soon as you feel like going." 

"No," Rey interrupted. "I want to go home, to Takodana. This whole transaction has been cursed from the start. I want to go home and just be me." 

"You can't mean that. You and Kylo are life mates." 

Her eyes were flat. "I don't care." 

Rolling back away, Rey mumbled, "I want to die." 

*** 

Kylo worked out in the training until he could take the same walls no longer. He then hit the streets and ran for hours, until the pain in his lungs matched the one in his heart. Returning to the park near the penthouse, he sat down beside a large oak tree, sobbing like he hadn't since he was a child. Grief choked every inch of his body and he didn't know how else to handle the rage he felt toward Bazine and Storm. 

He recalled a lunch he’d had recently with the Hansen brothers, soon after learning Rey was headed to Chandrila to meet him, where they’d talked about the problems in Takodana. 

Luckily, Hux saw the lunch on his calendar and came with him to meet the two commercial agents who would be working on their new project south of Atlanta. Stan and Scott Hansen were twins, native Atlantans who met Kylo through mutual business partners, and they were sharks who'd sell their grandmother for a twenty-five percent return on investment. 

"Kylo," Stan slapped him on the back, almost sending him into orbit. "Congrats brother, you finally decided to tie the knot, and with a ballerina no less. Bet she's..." 

"Stan, if you value your life you won't complete that sentence," Hux warned. "Too many people have already made that joke, and Kylo isn't amused anymore." 

"Sorry. I didn't mean anything." 

"Well, they're still in that head over heels phase of the relationship." 

"And after that asshole in Takodana assaulted her and her roommate." Scott casually threw into the conversation. "She must be thrilled to be leaving that shit storm behind." 

"What?" Kylo managed to sound human, though he could feel the wolf's hackles rising over the comment. 

"Oh yeah, our aunt lives there and it was a huge scandal, guess it's been two or three years now. The artistic director, can't remember his name right now, hired some physical conditioning coach who was in their apartment which he had broken into with a knife, rope, and a tranquilizer gun. He tranq'd both girls, had already raped the roommate when Rey, Miss Niima, woke up and got loose. She called the police but by the time they arrived, he'd run into the night. 

"Later that morning, they find inside his apartment a full written confession and enough blood to convince them the guy is dead. The speculation was he'd been mentally abusing the girls for months, waiting for their guard to drop. Both she and the roommate went a little crazy and had to be hospitalized, and Miss Niima didn't dance for most of that season. But when she came back, wow what a performer." 

How he sat through lunch Kylo didn't know. It had to be years of experience dealing with Snoke because inside he was seething with mating hormones and rage. As the final details were being discussed, he’d sensed Rey awake and Hux, who picked up on the emotions through their pack bond, agreed to cover for him. 

"Guys, I hate to run, but I have a meeting that can't be re-arranged. Scott, call me if you remember the name of the asshole in Takodana. Otherwise, I'll talk to you later." 

It had been a wise move on Taj's part to have Storm locked up by the police, because if Kylo could get to him right now, he'd kill him without a second thought. As it was, he debated adding infanticide charges to both of their crimes. Thinking about that however, brought fresh grief to his eyes. 

He banged his head again the tree. 

'Don’t hurt yourself.' 

Her voice in his head soothed the hurt, calming the rage. 'Rey? You're talking to me?' 

'Only to tell you I want to go home, to Takodana. Don't follow me, Kylo.' 

'I can't let you do that, baby. I will give you all the space you need, but you can't leave me. We need to work this through together. Your brother has let you run away from every problem your whole life, but no more. We have to face this head on. Together.' 

'I need time Kylo.' 

'That's the fear talking. I need you, baby.' 

At last, his words broke through. 

'I'm in a bad, bad place. I don’t feel anything inside, totally empty.' 

'I know, you’re empty and I’m all rage. Hang on sweetie, I'm on my way.' 

'Just keep talking to me. Don't leave me alone.' 

'Promise baby. As long as you promise not to leave me.' 

'I'm so sorry for running and losing the baby.' 

His heart broke as she took unnecessary blame for the loss. 

'Oh Rey, nothing is your fault. This is squarely on Bazine and Finn Storm. All you did was be in the wrong place at the right time. Please don't think I put any of this on you. I adore you, and I'm coming for you. We'll get through this as long as we stay together.' 

By the time he burst into the penthouse, she was almost ready to talk to him in person. Racing up the stairs, he didn't stop until he stood beside the bed, watching her through eyes red from crying. No longer able to stand on his own, he fell to his knees beside the bed, tears streaming unchecked down his face. 

"I'm here baby, I'm here." 

She flew into his arms, the hysteria she'd been holding back finally flowing as she felt safe and loved enough to finally grieve. Neither spoke, needing no words to hold each other, gather strength from the other's pain. He pulled her onto his lap and they rocked together and let the pain wash through them and they cried until neither had any more water to spare. Still her shoulders shook with dry heaves. 

At last he pulled back to look in her eyes. They were raw and filled with a hurt he could only imagine she also saw in his. Laying his palm against her cheek, he tried to smile but a temporary grin was the best he could manage. 

"I love you," she whispered, the first time she'd said the words without qualifying them. 

"I love you too, and always will." 

She allowed him to pull her into his arms and against his body. He could feel the soreness in every muscle of hers, and pushed comfort on her, making sure she understood it wasn't to ease her emotional pain. He would never deny her that. He only wanted to make her body comfortable from the stitches and contusions. 

When his mother brought some dinner, she ate a little, admitting she had no appetite and was only putting food in her mouth to make him happy. He chuckled and she smiled and for the first time they realized they actually might be okay. 

He hesitated to mention the matter of a funeral, but his mother had no such qualms, and while she consented to the ceremony, Rey didn't attend. While the rest gathered around the family cemetery, she stayed in bed, hidden from the world to handle the pain. In hindsight, he recalled her feelings of detachment toward the baby and wondered if her ability to identify future problems had prevented attachment, knowing what would happen. 

A week later Thom examined her and pronounced her physically healed from all trauma. Only she and Kylo realized it would take much longer to truly move past the loss. With everywhere suddenly holding too many memories for her to bear, they returned to the Chandrila high rise, to figure out how to place this new reality into their lives. 

Kylo worked half days when they returned. Each afternoon he left to take her to lunch and then to rehearsals at the Metro each evening. At first a companionable silence followed their steps, neither understanding how to bridge the gulf that had opened between them. Rey preferred to let him poke around in her head to see how she was feeling, unable to give voice to the deep emotions the entire event brought to the surface. 

Leia and Han stayed until Rey ripped them apart over their inattention to Kylo during his childhood. She wanted no more pity, and she'd had enough of the cotton wool treatment everyone tended to extend to her. It smacked of hypocrisy and fueled her anger. Her pain was as deep as the oceans, and for them to attempt to pull her out was an insult to the memory of the baby, and to Rey's strength as an individual. 

At night, they slept in the same bed, but she was miles away from him. Curled into herself so tight it hurt him to see. The first time he'd come up behind and touched her without warning, she'd jumped a mile and started to run away before he'd pulled her in tight as she burst into tears. Since then, he'd been careful to announce his intentions before touching her, and it killed him to see the involuntary flinch if anyone brushed against her trying to be comforting. 

***** 

Lyric's audition with the ballet came after a whirlwind of rehearsals, fittings, and doctor appointments. Temmin Wexley was a dream boss who wanted Rey in the dance company bad enough to be willing to work with her anxiety, which made itself known during a particularly vigorous afternoon ten days before the formal audition. 

"Rhapsody in Blue" by George Gershwin was one of her favorite pieces to perform, and her partner for this selection was the star of the Metro, Trent Williams. Tall, with jet black hair and pale porcelain skin, he meshed with her almost as well as Kiran, her partner of three years. On this particular day, they reached the lift portion of the second movement and as Trent placed his hands on her stomach to lift her high over his head, she began to retch uncontrollably. 

Bile and cracker remains spewed over Trent, over her, over the rehearsal floor, and over an amused Temmin Wexley. Embarrassed and ashamed, Lyric burst into tears and ran to her dressing room. It was one of the days Kylo hadn't been able to accompany her to the Arts Center, but her phone rang immediately. 

"I'll be there in five minutes," he panted into the phone. "Hang on." 

There was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," she managed to choke out. 

Wexley and Trent both came in, Trent bearing a glass of ginger ale and some crackers. This kindness brought a fresh round of water flooding down her face. Both men rushed to her side, trying to comfort her. 

"Rey, it's all right," Wexley rubbed her back gently. "It's not a crime to throw up on a co-worker. Anxiety isn't a crime either, darling." 

"You know?" Tears ran down her face in rivers as her blush built from her toes up. 

"Trent figured it out when he was lifting you in the first combination. You kept moving his hand from lower to upper position. That's usually a sign of anxiety, as a matter of trusting your partner during the lift. It's okay. We love you, the company adores you, and we want to offer you the contract, so don't be stressed. The job is yours." 

Rey looked from one man to the other. "Are you certain?" 

"I've already spoken to Christian and he's putting the paperwork together as we stand here. Now, since you're newly married, we've added a three-year clause – one child in three years, but otherwise, welcome to the Metro. We think you're going to help push us to the next level for the entire company." 

Just then a fast knock on the door announced Kylo had made it at last. 

"I think Trent and I will let you two have some time." Wexley and the male dancer backed out, as Kylo embraced his still tearful wife. 

"Did you really throw up on him?" Kylo held her tenderly, rubbing her back and sending her stability for her sore belly. 

"Yeah, right in the face. I've never been so embarrassed. Luckily, Trent and his wife have two small children, so he's used to being thrown up on. He and Mr. Wexley were incredibly understanding. Kylo, they've offered me the job. My agent is working on a contract. I need to know how you feel about that." 

He looked into her eyes, and she willed him to see how she could make this work. How the connections she made with the ballet could even help him in his business ventures, and that for the next year she wouldn't be asked to do much for the pack other than a few small parties as Kylo stabilized everyone after the betrayal of Bazine. But mostly, she wanted him to love her enough to trust her to make it work without impacting her duties as his wife. 

"When you get the contract, may I read it as well?" 

"Of course." 

"And if I disagree with anything?" 

"If you can give me solid reasons other than because you said so, then I will listen to your complaints. I refuse to be treated like an object, Kylo Ren. You'll be part of my life long after these people are dead and forgotten. Show me you trust me." 

His smile was forced but loving. "Let's see what the contract says." 

She didn't push, she could feel his tension as tight as a string in her head. They were approaching the date for Bazine's trial. She'd pled guilty to the lesser charges in federal court and was serving a suspended sentence. But the Assembly insisted on trying both Bazine and Finn Storm for high crimes against the blood, the penalties of which were death or excommunication from the Lycan community worldwide. Unfortunately for Kylo and Rey, it meant living the nightmare all over again. 

The trial was to be in Chandrila, given that the crime took place in Ren territory. Rey tried to ignore the matter until time to face the people who'd killed her baby. Throwing herself into dance, Kylo often worked late only to find himself home long before her. It felt as though ballet had become the only thing at which she succeeded. 

Her agent came into town during the middle of the trial preparations, and Kylo insisted on being allowed a say-so in her contract. However, he'd been so nice to Christian, that he'd pulled Rey aside after everyone had signed and told her Kylo was a keeper. Which coming from the man who considered himself her guardian was high praise indeed. She told Christian and Kiran about the miscarriage and the three of them wept together as only those in a chosen family could. 

The press announcement brought a round of interview requests, and of the few they granted, only one mentioned the kidnapping and subsequent issues with her husband's previous pack leader and estrangement from his birth family. Rey smiled politely and gave the answer which would come to define her attitude. 

"Sometimes family hurts us worse than strangers." 

They traveled to Hoth the weekend before the trial was to start. It was just the two of them, and she asked Kylo to stop by the ranger station on their way out of town as she had a gift for the kind woman who'd saved her from hemorrhaging in the woods on a rainy night. 

Harter Kalonia was at the ranger station when they pulled up, and she came over to greet them. 

"Mr. Ren, Mrs. Ren. How's my precious Lady doing?" 

Rey stepped forward. "She's healing well. Thank you for taking such excellent care of her. I have a small gift of appreciation for you, it's nowhere near enough for saving her that night. 

In the gift bag was a small watercolor of a red collie-like dog with a white underbelly. She'd had a photo of her turned into a painting, emphasis on her canine attributes. Along with the picture came two season tickets to the ballet, and two season tickets to the opera. The ranger was deeply appreciative of their presents, and they promised to stop by whenever they were in the area. 

They by-passed the main house, which held nothing but bad memories for Rey, and drove to the smaller cottage where they'd spent their mating heat. She shuffled inside to sit under a blanket in the front windows while he brought in their luggage. She only moved to come eat when he called her. 

They went swimming in the indoor pool in just the moonlight, doing more kissing than actual swimming. He knew it was hard for her to be here again, so soon after everything had happened. She cooked dinner, a skill she was slowly learning from watching Leia and Gwen, and he ate with relish, especially her bison tacos. 

After dinner they went for a run, finding peace in the simple togetherness they found in each other's company. Yet that night, she awoke him in the middle of the night screaming from her nightmare. 

It was a combination of the abuse, and the accident, and the loss. He lurked on the edges of her dream, sending her peace and love. She sobbed in his arms, wondering aloud how she would find the strength to go through the ordeal again. He held her as she wept, his own heart breaking- as they contemplated the choices they were going to have to make in the next few days. 

Driving back to Chandrila felt like driving to a funeral. The closer to town they got, the more Rey pulled into herself, building an outer shell to protect against reliving the pain, and Kylo was at a loss for what to do. Once at home, she retreated to the bedroom and refused to come out for dinner. Kylo worked in his office, keeping an ear out on her growing unhappiness. 

When at last he headed to bed, she was awake, staring out the windows, her nude body shaking like a leaf. He rushed to her side. 

"What's wrong, honey?" 

"I can't do this. I can't relive this again." 

Pulling her into his arms, he took a deep breath. He hadn't told her what he planned to do at the trial, but it would require her cooperation. 

"Rey, I have an idea, but I want to run it past you first. I know of a way to end this without having to put you on the stand to live through that nightmare again." 

"How?" 

"There something called Alpha's Right. Have you ever heard of it?" 

"No, what is it?" 

"Well, it encompasses a lot of different things, one of which gives an Alpha the right to take justice in his hands from the Assembly in extreme cases, such as this. It will put this between Storm and me, where it needs to be. But, there's a caveat, one that involves you." 

"Involves me how?" 

"Well, as the Alpha's mate and the other injured party, there is a possibility they could require you to fight Bazine." 

Her eyes brightened and she got up on her knees. "Really fight? As humans or wolves?" 

"Both." 

"I'm in." 

"Bazine is no slouch. She goes to the gym every day." 

Rey snarled at him. "I fucking grew up brawling. It's the only thing to do when you're a poor charity case kid wearing everyone in town’s hand-me down clothes and eating free lunches at school and starving on holidays." 

Slowly a grin began to grow across Kylo's face as he perused her memories for examples. He grabbed her arms, pulling her up into a swift embrace. "Baby, we're going to get our payback." 

She pulled his head down to hers, her kiss fierce as the North Sea during a storm. He swept her into his arms and back to their bed. He felt the new strength pushing itself through her veins and took a deep sigh of relief. He'd found something for her to anchor to, to pull her soul out of the downward sweep it had been on since that hellish night. Payback. Revenge. Call it what you wanted, they both wanted justice for the loss. 

For the first night since the miscarriage, she slept the entire night without a nightmare. He kept an ear out just in case, but when the phone told him it was time to get up, she was curved around him, slightly snoring. Smiling, he shut off the alarm and rolled back over. 

He'd get up when he fucking felt like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rey suffers a miscarriage after the explosion at the old mill.


	18. Alpha's Right, Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW, TW  
Cutting, depression, attempted self-harm
> 
> I normally add my chapter warnings at the end, but I wanted to put this right up front. Rey is not in a good head space, and unfortunately, the description of her actions and the consequences are from personal experience. Word of caution - do not call the police fascists and attempt to spit on them. This will earn you a face mask.

The scars on her wrist were talking to her again. 

The last time that happened she’d listened to the voice and that relieving state of euphoria which overtook common sense erupted, and before she could blink, she’d awakened in that hospital, thick bandages covering both arms as doctor after doctor asked why she’d tried to kill herself. Rey didn’t know how but apparently the voice had pulled a carving knife from the block on the counter and sliced both arms from wrist to elbow. Fortunately, her little break from reality had been witnessed by several kind people who’d called the police and Armitage in that order. 

The police took her away, for her own protection. 

Armitage hadn’t been able to free her, especially after she spit in the cop’s face and called him an Alpha elitist. That earned her a straight-jacket and a face mask. 

The diagnosis was profound depression compounded with schizophrenic tendencies, and the pill bottles started appearing on her kitchen counter. The voice went away, but the memories lingered in her anxiety and abysmally low self-esteem. Therapy helped. So did working more than normal, rarely giving her body the rest it desperately craved. But now she was on a mandatory rest which gave her brain entirely too much time to think. 

Every part of her body ached from the incident, and Kylo felt distant and cold, and for the first time since getting the phone call from Taj to come skiing, she felt lost and alone. Even the bond was silent, giving more fuel to the fire of her spiraling mental condition. 

Worthless. 

Scrawny. 

Unlovable. 

These taunts and more came back to spin crazy circles in her head until she was no longer sure where or if she existed, and the voices sent her in an ever increasing descent to the one place where clarity beckoned. No one would miss her. No one knew her anyway, only the front she put on for the public. No one, except the one who’d driven her this low two years ago. 

She could hear his voice loudest of the many that clamored for recognition. 

“Two slices of bread, Niima? Those thighs are looking a little flabby.” 

“Dessert is for those who meet their weight goals, Niima. A little deprivation will do you good.” 

“Another mile Niima. Your lard ass is still above weight limits.” 

“What a shitty Omega. No boobs, no waist. I don’t know why I waste my time trying to turn you into a star.” 

“You’re worthless, Niima. I don’t know why I waste my time.” 

“You should just go ahead and give up.” 

“No one wants you.” 

“No one loves you.” 

She wandered the halls of Kylo’s apartment, wearing only a thin t-shirt she’d found on the floor. Looking for. . something. Something to end the pain. Something to make her feel anything other than this hollow shell. The kitchen drew her like a magnet. 

Taking her prizes with her, Rey retreated to the bathroom. Sinking into the corner behind the sink she pulled the knife across her arm, hissing sharply at the fine shiver of pain. Like an addict taking another jolt, she moved the knife a few inches up her arm and sliced again, the sharp scrape reminding her of the pain in her heart, in her womb. 

Reaching up to the counter by the sink, she grabbed the bottle and popped off the top. 

This would make it all better. 

***** 

Kylo attempted to work his way through the mounting pile of messages and emails accumulated during his mating and then Rey’s miscarriage. While on the outside he resembled the calm, cold, calculating businessman he’d always portrayed to others, on the inside he was drowning in guilt and misery. 

Rey was suffering, blocking him out, and he was frustrated with her refusal to let him in. She seemed unable to comprehend his pain, too wrapped in her guilt to open up and begin healing. 

Sighing, he turned out the light in the office and headed for their apartment, several floors above. Rey wasn’t there, but the lights were on and music played softly in the background. Frowning, he began to concentrate on her and her emotional signature. 

Something was horribly wrong. 

He raced through the apartment looking for her. His skin burned and he shook his head to dismiss the fog that was creeping over his senses. As if he’d been drugged. 

Entering the master bathroom, he was hit with the sweet iron-rich tang of fresh blood. Rey’s eyes were glazed, and an almost empty bottle of Alprazolam beside her. She had a boning knife in her hand and there were more than a dozen slices across her right forearm. 

Kylo hit the panic button which brought Hux to the apartment. 

“Call Mitaka and help me get her to the medical center!” 

Picking Rey up in his arms, his heart raced at the limpness of her body. He couldn’t hear her through the bond. 

“Come on Rey, baby. Stay with me,” he urged. 

Once in the medical center, Kylo was shown to the waiting area while Mitaka and his assistant worked on the barely breathing Rey. Kylo paced, unable to stay still with the silence in his head teasing him of what life without his soul mate would be – cold, silent, alone. 

Hux and Gwen joined him, taking turns grabbing fresh coffee or making phone calls to update family and friends on what happened. Kylo was only mildly surprised when Cassian Andor arrived but his jaw dropped when both Han and Leia showed up with hot sandwiches and cookies. Kylo didn’t realize how hungry he was until his mother shoved a sandwich in his hand. 

“Eat!” she demanded. “You won’t do Rey any good if you don’t take care of yourself.” 

“I’m not hungry,” he grumbled. “I’ll eat later.” 

“Ben, eat a little now. You look pale.” 

To stop the persistent nagging, he ate a roast beef sandwich and some carrots. Once done however, he quickly regretted the action, as they sat in his stomach like pellets. He needed to hear how Rey was doing, why she’d tried to hurt herself. While it certainly had something to do with the miscarriage, he thought she would have known she could come to him with anything that bothered or upset her. Something like this never crossed his mind. 

Mitaka came out to speak with them at last, and it was all Kylo could do to keep from racing through the center to find Rey and comfort her. 

“Rey is stable, Leader Ren. None of the cuts on her arms were deep enough to nick any arteries or major veins, but we have scrubbed and cleaned them against infection. We did have to pump her stomach. She took approximately half a bottle of pills. Once they finish working out of her system she’s going to be low. Very low. I’ve called for a grief specialist to come start therapy. 

“Thanks, doctor,” Kylo muttered. “Am I allowed in to see her?” 

“Of course. We setup a camp bed beside hers so you have a soft mattress. Night checks will only be to make sure she’s still in the room and not trying to slice up her other arm.” 

Kylo missed anything else Mitaka might have said as he raced down the hallway, sliding through the doorway into Rey’s room. The lighting was still bright and the nurses throwing away syringes and trash as they settled her onto the hospital bed. Her color was better than when he’d found her on the bathroom floor, and her breathing deeper. Around her wedding ring a flesh colored bandage covered the band. The engagement ring would still be on the table beside the bed, he reasoned. Rey hated wearing the stone at night. 

He slid into the bed, curving his larger body protectively around her slight frame. As an Alpha he was hard wired to protect his mate, and this smacked of failure to his hindbrain. His Omega was broken, in pain, and he needed to know why. Carefully maneuvering around her IV lines, he settled in to wait for her to rejoin the living. 

*****

Rey’s throat burned, and a bitter, antiseptic odor alerted her she was no longer in the apartment. Shifting, the firm heat against her back groaned softly. 

“Welcome back, sweetheart.” 

She tried to talk but he put his hand loosely around her throat, tutting at her. 

“Don’t try to talk. You’ve had more shit shoved down your throat than you know. Just lay here and rest while I fill you in. Do you remember being in the bathroom at home?” 

Blinking, she searched back in her memories. Oh yes. 

She remembered. 

Tears filled her eyes as she nodded at Kylo. 

“OK, deep breaths. It’s going to be okay. Yes or no questions, all right?” 

She nodded again. 

Kylo scrubbed one hand across his face then through his hair. Rey placed one hand against his cheek and smiled. However, he didn’t smile back, and she dropped her hand and tensed up. 

“I’m not mad, Rey. I’m scared and hurt and if I had lost you, I don’t think I could survive a single day. You’re my mate, my love, my Omega and every cell in my body is lashing me with whips for not seeing you were in pain. I’m sorry I failed you.” 

She shook her head vehemently. No, she failed. She was the weak Omega, not the worthy partner he needed. 

“Rey, open up the bond and let us talk about this. I’m not mad. Scent me. Now that you’re awake, it should just be me.” 

Wrinkling her nose, she shook no again, thinking about the confusion of scents she was shifting through. 

“Ok, well it is. Just me. No anger. I love you, Rey. You do believe that correct?” 

Enthusiastic nodding. 

“I’m opening my side of the bond now, all right?” 

~All right. ~ 

Kylo continued to speak out loud, to prevent any possible emotions from triggering her again. 

“Rey, is this because of,” he swallowed hard, “of losing the baby?” 

~Somewhat. ~ 

At that the dam burst, and Kylo landed in her memories. Loneliness, always left to her own devices, finding solace in dance, practicing until perfection was hers. Then came school, and him. Finn Storm and his insipid mental abuse. The demeaning words, the constant torment, then the break-in and finding her roommate. The needle as it pierced through her neck, only to be burned away quicker than he’d expected. 

But the words remained, festered, ran around and around like a merry-go-round of insecurity and self-abuse. Therapy was helping before she’d left Takodana to come meet him. Now, after weeks of shoving her emotions under a deep layer of denial, it all came crashing down. 

By the end of the connection, both were weeping and emotional spent. Rey settled deeper into Kylo’s arms, rubbing his forearms with one hand while the other rested lightly on his thigh. Stripped bare and raked over every mistake and misery, at the emotional bottom, she reached through the bond and promised him this was the last time. 

~I promise, Alpha. ~ 

“No, Rey. Use my name.” 

~Kylo. ~ 

“No, my real name. I want you to use my birth name when we’re alone. I want us to always be as bare to each as we are right now. No matter what the issue, no matter which of us is upset, we share the bad and the good.” 

There was a long pause before he heard her quiet voice in his ear, not his head. 

“I promise, Ben.” 

***** 

The Assembly issued an open call for all Pack Leaders to attend the trial, as it was rare for any pack to have an issue of this magnitude. It also meant Taj would be there, and she chewed her thumbnail as she listened to the phone ring, wondering if he would pick up. It was two weeks since she'd tried to hurt herself, and only now would Ben allow her more than two feet from him. She let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding when his voice sounded in her ear. 

"Rey?" 

"Hey bro, are you home yet?" 

"Yes, why?" 

She could hear the wariness in his voice. Their last conversation hadn't been very cordial. He'd tried to chastise her and Rey would have none of it. Once she'd filled him in on the not so subtle abuse Storm inflicted on her, he seemed to have backed off.

"I need you to get something from an old friend." 

"Who?" 

"I need a set of sparring gloves from Seamus. I need them." 

"Gloves?" 

She debated telling him what she was really asking for. The gloves were special, made for her by an occupational therapist who'd taught her how to love herself after the disaster with Storm. Hours she’d spent learning how to defend herself physically as well as spiritually were tucked into a quiet corner of her thoughts, pulled out when loneliness threatened to break her willpower. Now she deflected, her strongest defense mechanism since childhood. 

"Seamus Connor made them for me. I want them to start upper body training again. There's also a vest made of the same material." 

"Are you going to explain what this is about?" 

"Strength training. I'm starting with the ballet soon, and I need to bulk up." 

"Sure, Rey-Rey. Keep telling yourself that. I'll bring them, but I don't know that I approve of Kylo putting you in this spot." 

"Taj, who gave you that scar on your face?" 

"You used a shovel. There won't be any shovel in the arena." 

"I don't need any shovel. I didn't need it then; it was simply to put an exclamation point on your ass-kicking. Just, get that bag, please?" 

Upon hanging up, she leaned back in her chair. Seamus Connor, how she hadn't found herself wrapped around his cock she never knew. He'd been the second in a line of bodyguards Taj sent trying to bring her into line when her behavior skirted the rules they had built for her after the disaster with Finn Storm. He'd often used family connections to make sure she was safe, checking on her more than necessary. Seamus was the first she allowed to stay. 

Seamus found his way around her defenses, and for six months they'd lived a bohemian existence as he worked with a mercenary group for hire and she waitressed in the bar on the first floor of their building. He was a Lycan with a strange talent, he knew his opponent's weakness and exploited it to his own advantage. With Rey, he'd taken one look at the different between her hands and her feet and laughed into her belly. 

"Love, your feet are tough. You could run barefoot across the fires of Hell and never get a blister. But your hands, ah love, it's easy to see you've never hit a hard day in your life. Not like most you'll run up against. We need to toughen all the soft parts of your body." 

With his special senses, he'd built her a set of gloves that extended her Lycan strength, allowing her to punch hard enough to lay out a normal human. She still remembered shadow boxing as he walked around her, correcting her footwork or showing her where she'd left herself open. 

"You're a southpaw," he'd laugh with that twinkle she'd adored. "That in and of itself makes you a formidable opponent. Next, never ever let anyone see you fight if you think you might need to kill them one day. If they don't know about your speed, you can take them out with only one move, straight to the neck. Severs the windpipe and they can't breathe. Take away their air, take away the advantage." 

Ben was in his office, and she carefully packed her memories of Seamus into the corner she kept hidden from his view. He'd died, a victim of the bombings and reprisals that eventually sent her from Coruscant to Takodana, performing on the stage as a company dancer until the urge to kill everyone and everything dissipated. Then she'd returned to teaching, dancing, pondering, until she'd taken it upon herself to investigate a full-time position with the company in Takodana. 

She'd had to use the gloves twice since he'd gifted them to her. Once against a human, once against her brother. Both times had been interesting consequences. The human didn't die, but the animal attack he'd claimed laid him out was front page news in the small Dantooine town she'd been stranded in during a snowstorm. He’d been too chicken to admit it was an Omega who’d kicked his ass. 

Her brother had been impressed. The scar on Hux's face earned her the right to move to Takodana, and respite from the endless overprotection of a big brother. If Hux kept his word and brought the gloves, she'd be fine. The vest was only a psychological security blanket. Her torso was only slightly less important than her feet and legs in dancing, and she was already scarred from the incident which precipitated this entire shit storm. 

No, she corrected herself. Not 'the incident'. She needed to connect to her pain, needed that touchstone. Only acknowledgment of the loss would put her where she needed to. 

The miscarriage. The kidnapping. The explosion. The miscarriage. 

By the time Ben arrived to bring her to the court, Rey was ready. She'd prepared her initial outfit with her pain in mind, but now she wanted them to know who'd they'd tangled with, who's life they'd fucked with. 

Her black leggings were underneath a sleeveless black tunic. Her thick auburn mane was wild around her head, emphasizing the nature of her beast. As they were leaving their bedroom, Ben snapped his fingers and grabbed a box off the kitchen table. 

"Here, I forgot, Hux gave this to me for you." 

Smiling, she opened the box, removing the lightweight leather gloves, rubbing them like welcoming an old lover before pulling the fingertip-less equalizers on. The vest she slipped on underneath her tunic, answering Kylo's questioning glance with a kiss. 

Readjusting her top, she took a deep breath, and nodded. She was ready.


	19. Alpha's RIght, Part II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cw - there is some violence.

The Assembly was gathered on one of the non-accessible floors, with a dais for the Moderator and the Six Judges. Though there were certainly more leaders than the original Lycan shifter bloodlines, only the six were allowed to vote, the Moderator voting to break any ties. One chair however was vacant, as Kylo could not vote on his own case. 

They sat together at a small table to the right-hand side of the Moderator. Off to the left-hand side, Bazine Netal and Finn Storm sat under the watchful eyes of several Lycan guards from the Justice arm of the Council. Seeing them again brought the rest crashing down on them both and red washed across Kylo's vision. 

He felt Rey squeeze his hand and realized he had unwittingly let her feel his rage. He hated that, she was holding up like a trooper, and didn't need his anger added to the list of emotions she had to deal with. Taking a deep breath, he put his arm around her shoulder and squeezed gently. His brave mate. 

The Moderator was the last to enter, and the doors were closed and the trial called to order. Once everyone was seated, Cassian Andor rose and cleared his throat. Apparently he would be their advocate to the Council, which pleased Kylo enormously. Cassian was quite familiar with the particulars of the case. 

"I would like to dispense with a formal reading of the charges, as we all know what happened, we've all read the reports. The question now is, what do we do about it? The loss of life in this crime isn't the only extenuating circumstance, it only accelerates the horror of a scorned Omega turning on her Alpha, seeking to break a sealed mating, seeking revenge while running from her fate and the sad state of a mercenary Alpha for hire, extolling the worst attributes of Alphas to the public at large." 

Kylo and Rey looked at each other in confusion. This wasn't the opening statement they had expected. 

Cassian continued, "We make light of the mating marks, but it is specifically for issues like this we follow the old ways. One Alpha, one Mate. So it was when we ran without fear, so it shall be now." 

Kylo stood up, and the Moderator recognized him. 

"Leader Kylo Ren of the First Order pack would like to speak?"" 

"Yes Moderator, thank you." Kylo took a breath and began his appeal. 

"My mate and I have suffered through this ordeal more than either of us was prepared to handle. It has truly tested the strength of our bond, and if as pure, soul mates it has tested us, I can only imagine how it would be without the blessings of our mate markings. Fate brought my true mate. Now we wish to show the depths of our grief. I petition the court for Alpha's Right in this matter, to solve this the old way, as our Elders in their wisdom set out in the Book of Lawes." 

A loud current of conversation traveled around the room, and the Moderator had to bang his gavel on the desk several times before silence could be restored. 

"Alpha's Right is a bold move, Leader Ren. Is your mate in agreement with this request." 

Rey stood, Kylo's hand helping guide her, his strength carrying her. 

"Princess of the Corsucant Pack," Cassian addressed her and Hux, as her blood brother had the right to refuse Kylo's request. "Do you understand the request your mate has made to the Assembly?" 

"I do, Sir." 

"And you are willing to participate in this Right?" 

"I am, Sir." 

The Moderator spoke again. "As this is most irregular, we will need to deliberate on Leader Ren's request. Please escort the prisoners back to the holding cell. And if the Ren's could leave the room?" 

Kylo took her arm and escorted her to a room Hux indicated they could use to wait for the verdict. He saw her shiver and immediately pulled her into his arms, content to simply breath in her scent. Part of his mind was monitoring the conversation in the courtroom, but he wasn't going to sweat about the verdict. They'd made their case; it was up to the others now. 

He could feel her discomfort and pulled her into his arms, kissing lightly on the scar of their mating. The trembling in her body slowed and her heartbeat began to regulate. Neither said a word as they simply rocked back and forth in each other's embrace, words not needed to convey all their feelings. No matter what the Council decided, he knew they were going to be okay.

It took two hours before Hux came to retrieve them. Rey was stretched out on the floor, trying to calm down her breathing and Kylo was pacing like a caged wolf. 

"Ok, Kylo. We're ready for you guys to come back." 

"How'd it go?" 

Hux grimaced at him. "How do you think it went?" 

They returned to their respective seats, only this time Leia Organa-Solo was seated on the main dais. Rey tugged on Kylo's arm. 

~What's up with your mother? ~ 

'I have no idea.' 

The Moderator banged his gavel again, and Kylo noticed that neither Bazine or Finn were in the room. 

"Kylo," Cassian Andor leaned down from his chair to speak frankly. "I've asked your mother to argue the other side as we know you and Rey are deeply invested in this matter. We are inclined to agree to your request with one exception. We cannot let you be responsible for the death of Finn Storm. There are other cases which we require his assistance to resolve. There have been three possible scenarios offered. 

"First, that you each fight the other's battle. Obviously, I don't agree with this, as an Alpha should never lower himself to fight a woman who isn't his mate. That also means Finn would have a clear shot at Rey." 

"Never!" Kylo was adamant on that point. 

"Second, only you fight. You can take them both on or only one, Alpha's Choice." 

"No," Rey spoke up. "What about my pain, my loss?" 

Andor smiled at the little Omega. "Third, you fight as the rules were written, but Finn must be given the chance to ask for mercy. Eternal imprisonment perhaps, but we cannot let him die tonight." 

Kylo and Rey looked at each. She nodded imperceptibly and he turned to address the Assembly. 

"We will fight as our ancestor's intended. If Storm asks for mercy, he must ask it of Rey. It is our loss, but she bears the brunt of pain and emptiness." 

"Very well then. In three days' time, we shall have a reckoning. Let us adjourn until then." 

"Actually Moderator," Kylo spoke up loudly, "we would prefer to see this done as soon as possible. We can't really begin the healing until this part of the trauma is complete." 

"Rey, are you in agreement about this as well?" 

"Yes Moderator. Every night I find myself back in the rain, running for my life, miscarrying from the wounds and the fright. I can't live this way any longer, and neither can Kylo. We need closure." 

She heard the murmuring of the assembled behind her. While they had read the details of the events of that night, to hear her speak so forthrightly about the trauma she endured brought the crowd back to their side. Suddenly the prospect of killing made sense. The lives of their children were too precious to gamble recklessly as Finn had done by rigging the hillside to blow. 

"Then we shall follow the old ways," the Moderator intoned. He banged the gavel three times. "Let it be known. Tonight, at midnight, Leader Kylo Ren and his mate, Rey Niima shall exact Alpha's Right. Let all those who voted for this path be there to witness this verdict rendered." 

Rey glanced at her watch. It was shortly after five in the afternoon. Seven more hours to wait. Grabbing Kylo's hand, she pulled until he quit speaking to her brother and looked down at her. 

"What's wrong, baby?" 

"I need to get out of my head." 

"Where do you want to go?" 

"To the studio. I need to dance for a while." 

"All right." 

Excusing themselves from everyone, he grabbed her dance bag from the hall closet and they began the walk to the Art Center. Rey allowed the emotional upheaval of the day to soak into her bones as she processed her own troubled emotions and prepared her strategy for the upcoming fight. 

Candy, the door manager, was all smiles to see her. "Congrats on the wedding and honeymoon! We've missed you around here in the evenings, but I understand that it's going to a permanent thing now?" 

"Yep," Rey beamed. "We signed the paperwork earlier this month. I start the 15th." 

"Well, congrats and welcome! I can't wait to see what Mr. Wesley has in store for you." 

Once in her rehearsal studio, Rey flipped through her selection of songs, looking for one particular. At last she found what she was looking for, pushed the cd in and forwarded ahead to the track she was looking for. 

He lay on the floor, propped up on one elbow as she danced around him. She always seemed like an angel or his own fairy when she danced, and this was no different until he noticed her sparring with her own shadow to a song he'd never heard before. 

"What the hell?" 

She never stopped moving to the beat. "Manic. If I stop to feel right now, I'll break apart." 

"Baby, are you sure you're up for this?" 

"I'll be fine. Just need to burn off this excess energy." 

"You know if I could bottle that energy I could make a fortune." 

"Ha ha." 

Soon, it was time to head home, and Rey was starving. He'd never seen her actually eat like a Lycan, but this night she woofed down three huge hamburgers. Then it was ten o'clock and time to prepare. 

Kylo chose light sweatpants. Whether as a human or a wolf, he was comfortable fighting in either form both with and without clothing. But he was certain Storm was as well. 

Rey wore the same outfit she'd worn for the trial. When he looked at her choice, she crossed over to kiss his cheek. She wore again the strange gloves that her brother had brought from Montana. When he tried to hold her hand while she wore them, his skin tingled with latent shifter magic and for not the first time he wondered what the hell she was hiding from him. 

An arena had been prepared in the Assembly room. Gone were the tables and chair, and even the dais. In the middle of the room was a cleared area which was where they were to fight. Finn and Bazine were already in their corner, both wear exercise clothes. There was something about the way they were interacting that made Rey suspicious. Both were wearing t-shirts as well, despite the heat in the crowded room. 

Somewhere along the line, the decision was made to start the event with Rey and Bazine. Kylo came over to help her remove the tunic, leaving her in black leggings, and a black vest/corset that contained several small pockets which concealed silver stars and a thin stiletto silver knife. She braided her hair in one long warrior braid and removed her heels. 

Bazine looked at her opponent, and Kylo could see the doubt on his ex-girlfriend's face. He had to admit, Rey looked very little like a ballerina and a lot like an assassin. Whoever had fitted her for both knew her body intimately. The corset fit like a second skin, and those silver stars were as lethal to her as to an enemy. The gloves had no tips because her claws were extended. He knew their origin was being kept secret from him, but after tonight he hoped there wouldn't be any more secrets. 

Rey's eyes flashed like green lightning, and when the gong sounded, Bazine came straight at his mate, thinking to catch a weak girl. However, once Bazine was in arm's reach, Rey threw that lethal left hook Kylo himself had been a victim of the night he'd lost control. The other girl staggered back, giving Rey the opening to leap on her in a cat-like death pounce. 

Somewhere over his shoulder, he heard one of the other leaders swear under his breath. Apparently, the man had bet against his wife, something Kylo was learning to never do. She surprised him a little bit every day. 

In retrospect, Kylo could see Baz never stood a chance against Rey. Once her momentum and weight took Bazine down to the ground, Rey continued to pound that left hook, an occasional right thrown in to break up the routine. After Kylo counted sixty punches, Rey stopped. Bazine was a bloody, barely conscious obstruction on the floor. He was shocked, and more than a little turned on when Rey knelt beside the bloody mound on the floor, pulling her head up by her hair so she could see her face. 

"One for every day of my baby's life," she hissed violently. Then she put her hand around Bazine's throat. "Give bitch?" 

When the other woman's eyes rolled back in her head and her body went limp, Rey dropped her on the floor. Shifting to her wolf, she went over to the lump on the floor, and hiked her leg. After she finished, she trotted over to sit beside Kylo. He could feel the rage still pounding through her body and reached out to caress her ears and neck. 

"That's my baby," he cooed to her face, and she licked his nose before settling down, her front paws crossed. Ready to watch him beat the shit out of his opponent. 

After the jailers took Bazine for medical attention and a return to the prison, Finn was brought out. He'd apparently been kept in the dark about the previous match, so when he saw Rey in wolf form beside Kylo, his eyes went wide. It was obvious he'd though Bazine the clear winner over the battered woman he'd destroyed emotionally and mentally. 

Shifting back to human, she smiled dangerously at her abuser. "Never agree to a brawl with a mad woman.” 

A ripple of laughter spread through the room and even Kylo smiled at his mate, amazed again that Fate had brought him so perfect a match. All too soon, he was called to the center of the cleared area. It was time for him to beat the hell out of one of Snoke’s attack beasts. Again.


	20. Alpha's Right, Part III

Kylo shook his arms, cracking his neck before moving into the arena. He felt poised and sure of himself. In all the years he'd been whipping up on his previous mentor’s enemies Finn had never crossed his radar prior to the incident with Rey two years ago. While Kylo’s vision was still tinged red, his heartbeat was steady, his instincts were sharp and planning several steps ahead. 

Finn wore a t-shirt and lightweight running pants, and now Kylo felt Rey's curiosity again as to why he wore a shirt. So had Bazine. Slowly the wheels clicked together and they shared the answer together. 

Bazine and Finn were sharing mate markings. 

Well this made things awfully different. But it offered a way to get inside his enemy's head. 

~Kylo, are you sure that's what you want to do? ~ 

'Not unless he leaves me no other options. It doesn't seem fair.' 

~But if you aren't going to kill him, shouldn't you make it quick. ~ 

'No baby, I need to beat on him a little. Then I reveal their big secret, let the entire Assembly know. That must be what Cassian meant when he said she was running from her fate. The Elders always know when new pairs are mated, so they can do the readings.' 

She backed out of his head with a caress of support, and he refocused on Finn. His opponent had grown in the past few weeks with nothing to do but work out. Kylo still had him by inches in all directions, but it changed his approach. He'd let Finn come to him. 

Unlike the women's fight, the two moved cautiously around each other, probing with their senses to find the opening in the other's defenses. For two men who'd been fighting in one capacity or another their entire lives, this was different. Kylo stayed loose, not using any of his traditional strategies. 

"Are you going to make your usual opening remarks," Finn burst out abruptly. "Or can we just get this over with?" 

"Eager to get your ass handed to you? Let's strip down and do it the old way, skin to skin, wolf to wolf." 

Finn shook his head. "No. I know better." 

"What makes you think you have a chance?" 

"What choice do I have anyhow, Kylo? I was doing a job. Just like you." 

With that Finn lunged in, going for Kylo's waist, as he’d anticipated. Just before making contact, Kylo stepped aside, grabbing Finn's shirt and ripping it to shreds. As he'd suspected, there was a new mating mark halfway tattooed upon his chest. An audible gasp worked its way around the room. 

"So Finn, Fate has found you a mate, and still you try to steal mine? I should kill you, but banishment will be your fate once this is completed." 

Kylo phased, ears flat back against his head, teeth bared. The red around his vision seemed worse, and it took every ounce of his power and strength to not take him down quickly. He needed to beat the hell out of something. For the first time since the day of the miscarriage, Kylo allowed himself to give in fully to the pain and anger housed in his heart. 

When he returned to his senses, Finn was on the ground, bleeding from a dozen places but not out yet. Phasing to human, he moved to lodge a boot in Kylo's ribs, but Kylo phased as well, catching the foot in his hands and flipping Finn onto his belly. Kylo landed on his back and slammed Finni's head against the floor several times. 

At last, Finn pushed himself up, throwing Kylo to the floor. Sitting on Kylo's chest and hitting him probably felt good but Kylo was beyond trivial emotions like pain, he felt nothing. Nothing except the memory of her face when he'd first seen her, collapsed on the ranger's porch. Nothing except the small grave marker in the family plot, marked 'Grandchild'. Nothing except an empty room filled with nursery furniture. 

Grinning like a maniac, Kylo shot up one hand and grabbed Storm by the throat, cutting off his air. He heard his father in his head, reminding him of the resolution to allow Finn banishment. But it was her voice that he listened to. 

~Kylo, my love, it's enough. ~ 

He breathed in through his nose and out through the mouth attempting to calm his rage. 

~Kylo, for me? ~ 

'For you,' he agreed. 

Throwing Finn as far as he could, Kylo leapt to his feet, calm beginning to flow with Rey's help. Stalking across the room, he grabbed Finni by the hair and pulled him up. 

"Finn Storm, you are hereby banished from my territory, and may the Fates have mercy on you if you ever return or attempt to harm my family again. I cannot strip you of your life but know that if I could I certainly would." 

Letting go felt good. Felt better than visiting a grave site, felt better than looking at her flat stomach and grimacing at the emptiness. But the look on Rey's face was better than anything else. She looked fierce and proud and deeply in love with him, and his heart raced to hold her again. 

The sharp stabbing pain in his back surprised him, but Kylo quickly compensated to grab Storm’s neck and pull him close enough that he saw the madness in Finn's eye dim. Once he was unconscious, Kylo dropped him to the floor, continued toward his wife for five more steps and then passed out face first at her feet. The only place he wanted to be. 

*** 

Rey screamed as Kylo hit the floor, the knife handle still sticking out of his back, too near his heart for her comfort. Grabbing Taj's hand, she screamed. 

"Get the medic and tell him what's happened. I'll get Kylo to the hospital wing." 

Taking Han Solo's hand, she instructed him to help her carry Kylo to the hospital. She had to keep moving, had to keep her thoughts positive, because she knew he could still hear her. If not verbally then through their connection, he could monitor everything she heard. 

Mitaka took one look and told Rey the truth, straight up. "It's bad. It's very near his heart, and beyond my surgery skills. Is Dr. Andor still available?" 

"Yes?" She still was afraid of making missteps without Kylo to guide her. 

"No it’s all right. Cassian is well versed in silver injuries, that knowledge is all that will save him. I can stabilize him, but until Cassian arrives, it's all I can do. I'm so sorry Rey." 

She gave Mitaka a quick hug. "What do you need from me?" 

"Be glad it wasn't true silver." 

The pacing drove Taj crazy; she knew that. But she couldn't stop. She wondered if it was Kylo's energy flowing though her, or if she was changing her anxiety pattern. She listened to every tick of the clock and counted down for the millionth time how much longer until they would arrive and tell her either he was going to be okay or that her soul mate was gone forever. Then she would listen to the silence in her head, and despair. 

She alternated sitting beside him with Leia and pacing back and forth in the hallway. Part of her wanted to know if Finn had resumed consciousness, part of her hoped he died. When her anxiety could take the waiting no longer, she went to the fitness room and ran laps until she couldn't take being apart from him one more moment. 

When the elevator dinged, Rey was so jacked, the sound sent her orbital. Leia gave her a quick squeeze, then the taunt string in her head suddenly went limp, and she fell out on the floor, unable to stand in her utter exhaustion. Han and Taj helped her into a chair, where she nervously twitched her leg and foot rapidly. 

She ran along the edges of his mind, listening for anything until Han made her go eat. When she tried to remember the last time she ate, all she could think was the bison tacos two and a half days previous. Once in the kitchen though, nothing seemed to interest her, so she ended up with one of the protein shakes Kylo had insisted she try and a piece of toast. Once they were finished, she was back in the waiting room, not pacing this time. Instead she sat on the couch, arms locked around her knees, listening and rocking. 

*** 

It took five hours before Dr. Mitaka came out to talk to them, and he looked beat when he did. He made a beeline for Taj, who was acting Alpha while Kylo was out. He looked at Rey who met his eyes with more than concern. Mitaka reasoned it was hardest for her, knowing about Lycan bonds. The silence from Kylo's side was probably worse than the lack of knowledge. 

"Hux," he began, "it's going to be several weeks before Kylo can return to his duties. You'll have to take over temporarily, until he can heal." 

"How close was it?" 

Mitaka glanced in Rey's direction, at her barely contained hysteria, and lowered his voice anyway. "It was pretty bad, he almost died several times, but we repaired the torn artery and the pericardium. However, it will be hours before he wakes. Cassian doped him out to the max allowed." 

Armitage glanced at his sister. "Got anything for her?" 

Showing him the hypo in his hand, the doctor murmured, "Way ahead of you brother." 

The two approached her slowly, which in retrospect probably wasn't the best idea. She sat down, fear wide in her eyes, certain the news was bad. Seeing the terror on her face, Armitage rushed to allay her fear. 

"He's going to be okay, but it's going to take a while. I know the silence must be hard so Doc's got something to help you cope, if you want." 

"He's going to live?" 

"Yes ma'am. It's just going to take time." 

The tears pooled in her amazing eyes, and Mitaka saw immediately the pull Kylo felt. There was something otherworldly about her beauty, as though a druidess had fallen through time to land in their century. As her hysteria began to grow, Taj slipped his arm around her as Mitaka slid the needle into the muscle of her thigh. It hit quickly, and he had her brother carry her to the spare bed in Kylo's room. No sense separating them, it would only cause undo trauma for everyone concerned. 

Hux was the first to ask. "Have you been asked to look at Storm?" 

Mitaka shook his head. "Kylo was the priority. A prison medic treated Finn. He's in fair shape. Seven broken ribs, nose, cheek and orbital bones all shattered, over seven hundred stiches all combined. Bazine is another story. Massive facial contusions and a level three concussion will have her loopy for quite a while." 

"Maybe Rey knocked a personality into that bitch. I can't believe Storm let himself get mixed up with her. After everything with Rey I thought for sure he'd learned his lesson." 

They sat in companionable silence for a while, watching the two sleep, monitoring Kylo's vitals. The night passed without any complications arising, and as the sun began to crest the eastern horizon, Rey began to rustle on the bed. Dr. Mitaka walked over to take her vitals, only to be surprised by her flight out of bed straight to the bathroom. 

When she returned, paler than before, he asked her plainly. "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" 

"No," she croaked out as she carefully wobbled back to the bed. "Residual from yesterday. All the anxiety I couldn't let take me down has been waiting for the drugs to flush out of my system so it could strike full force. What's going on with Kylo?" 

"He's done well. No problems cropped up during the night, which is an excellent sign. Do you feel like you could eat anything?" 

Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head. "Not yet." 

*** 

She slid off the other side of the bed and onto Kylo's. Taking her hands to his cheeks, she leaned over, placing her forehead on his. 

~Be with me. ~ she prayed constantly. ~Be with me.~ she flooded into their bond.

She didn't say a word out loud, just threw her love into him, reminding him to come back to her as soon as he could. Her mind could hear him wandering, but unable to return until he was well on the way to healing. 

Rey's problem was, she hated sickrooms. To see her strong, dominant, Alpha lying down still and pale played into her worst fears, and until he returned to himself enough to acknowledge her presence in his mind, she was alone. While the other members of the pack, along with the Leaders and Moderator were all waiting for Kylo to recover, they weren't here, watching the monitors, willing each blip to be stronger than the one before it. 

Leia came after lunch so Rey could shower and change. She was amazed to discover she still wore the vest and gloves she'd fought Bazine wearing, and it felt good to remove the blood-caked leather and to examine her hands. 

It was the part she liked least, as she wouldn't be able to hide the damage from the others and Kylo would be furious once he knew the whole story. But she'd accomplished what needed to be done, she'd defeated the bitch and thrown Finn off his stride, allowing Kylo to defeat him without killing him. 

Within the artificial reinforcement of the gloves, her hands were black and purple with breaks and bruises, she could already hear the bones in her left-hand grinding as they worked to repair themselves. Unable to do much until they healed, she pulled on sweatpants and a t-shirt, heading quickly back to the hospital room and Kylo's side. 

Unfortunately, Leia saw her shoving her delicate appendages into the pockets on her pants and demanded she show them. Taj had gone orbital, insisting on full x-rays before Kylo awoke and kicked his ass for not checking out her injuries after he was settled. She'd given in because she didn't want them in trouble for her. 

The left hand was set in a cast, against her wishes, and the right was set with a half-cast. She felt clumsy and helpless, though Mitaka tried hard to lift her spirits. 

"Rey, I have to tell you the other Leaders were impressed with your fighting skills. How the hell did you learn to street brawl? And what's the deal with the assassin's gear?" 

She began her tale of meeting Seamus and their adventures in politics, and the strange talent he had to work the leather and steel mesh that comprised the gloves. The corset was a gift from him, a premonition perhaps that he'd die in the upcoming event. She tried to be detached, but the previous twenty-four hours had taken its toll, and the tears began to fall without her permission. 

With a soft kiss to the top of her head, the others left her alone to deal with her grief and fear. As they moved toward a full day since his injury her nerves grew worse. He should have returned by now. Had she been wrong? Was Cassian too late to prevent permanent damage? The worries began to pile up like giant blocks, and she finally asked for another sedative. 

Her dreams were of Kylo, and two beautiful children, with his amazing eyes and a touch of her red in their soft, black hair. They were so real, when the dream began to fade, she felt tears running down her face. In her half-dream state, she imagined Kylo taking her hand, pulling her into his arms and whispering his love to her, and a promise to make sure those children came to pass. With his arms securely around her, she finally fell into the deep rabbit hole of drugged sleep. 

When she opened her eyes the next morning, it was to find herself in Kylo's bed, his arms around her waist, looking at her as she slept. As she searched his eyes their minds connected and both downloaded to the other their thoughts and actions ever since Kylo had lost consciousness two days previous. 

He was calmer about Seamus and their relationship than she'd had a right to expect. 

~I should have told you what they were. ~ 

'In light of how bad your hands look, yes you should have.' 

~They'll heal. They have before. How do you feel? ~ 

'Like someone stabbed me in the heart. But it's over now. We can get on with the rest of our lives.' 

~Do the others know you're awake? ~ 

He shook his head. 'I wanted to be with you for a while. I know you've been alone in the silence, and I wanted you alright before we bring in the rest of world.' 

She snuggled into his arms and he sighed with contentment into her hair. Neither felt the need to sleep, but she certainly didn't want to get up. After almost losing him, it would be a long time before Rey would let him out of her sight, and she could feel him equally determined that she would be safe and protected from all harm. But it was an errant thought that slipped from him to her that brought them both up short. 

He wanted to try again. Now, the sooner the better, and it was all he could do to hide the fact from her. Each time they'd made love, there was a selfish part of him that wanted her to catch again, wanted to show the world her belly growing round with his child. But he wanted her happy and healthy first. Physically and emotionally healthy. Which was part of his rationale for letting her take the job at the ballet. 

Even though he was stuck with leads and IV lines, she felt him grow hard against her hip, and rolled onto her side for him to slip into her, gently, lovingly rocking into her as they connected their minds as well as their bodies, and this time, when the white light flashed it blinded both of them with its intensity. Afterward, they slept with their limbs as tangled as their minds.


	21. A Wedding

Summer 

It was the longest afternoon of Kylo's life, waiting until she walked down the aisle and committed in front of the pack, friends, and their families to truly be his. People arrived in a steady stream, and he mingled with the crowd, thanked friends and family for coming, and sweated buckets about whether she'd still marry him after all the misfires they'd endured. 

As the sun began to set, the guests took their seats, and the musicians began to play 'Spring' from Vivaldi's Four Seasons. Kylo along with Hux and Han stood next to Cassian Andor who would perform the ceremony. After walking them through the confusion of their mating, Kylo considered him a mentor. 

Two of Rey's friends from Takodana had come for the wedding and were standing up with her. They came down the aisle in long dresses of emerald green. Both girls were silver blonde, with deep grey eyes which complimented the green. Once they reached the altar, all eyes turned toward the back, where Rey waited on Taj's arm. 

Rey's dress was white with a low sweetheart neck, no sleeves to show off the mating tattoo and with an intricate mating knot embroidered in emerald green on the white silk corset. Her magnificent auburn hair was braided on top, left long and flowing down her back. In her hands was a bouquet of white and pale pink roses and orchids, and the lace veil which Leia had loaned to her as her ‘borrowed’ item, covered her face. 

Cassian started the ceremony with the old wording. 

"Though we wander, we follow the old ways." 

The audience responded, "Though the woods are cold and dark." 

Cassian continued. 

"From our homes we were hunted." 

Response "Pursued, murdered, hated, reviled." 

Cassian: 

"Slaughtered, divided, we united to survive." 

Response, "Mourning the lost, patient for revenge." 

Cassian:

"Six princes were all that remained." 

Audience, "Six brides gave them their heart." 

Then all together, "Though we wander, we follow the old ways." 

Taj took Rey's hand and placed it into Kylo's tying them together with an odd-looking piece of rope. They smiled at each other, and Kylo couldn't see anything except the beauty of his wife and how the dress highlighted their mating tattoo. Her eyes were green fire and he fell head over heels again. 

"Kylo Ren born Benjamin Luke Organa Solo, a mate has presented herself to you, the mark confirming Fate's choice. A princess of the Bloodline, and a pure mate. Do you swear to care for her, protect her and your children, keep them from harm, and seek counsel from none but her?" 

"I swear it." 

"Rey Niima, you have pledged yourself to this man, the mark confirming Fate's choice. A prince of the Bloodline, and a true mate. Do you swear to care for him, keep his secrets, bear his children, and make light his burdens, seeking no counsel but his?" 

"I swear it." 

"Benjamin and Rey, a rare thing has occurred here. Strangers, each raised through adversity and loneliness, so volatile each in their own way and yet now our first recorded true mates in the original Bloodlines in over one hundred and fifty years. Marriage is hard even with true love at your side. When the night grows dark and times go hard, and it feels like the best thing to do would be to quit, remember our kind make life-long commitments. Learn of one another, have patience with one another, listen to one another. Follow these three rules, and I have no doubt we shall continue to hear great things from the Solo-Ren family." 

"I understand you have rings to exchange?" 

Kylo handed one box to Rey, then opened the other himself. 

"Repeat after me, 'May this token of my love show the circle of our days." 

They repeated the words together as each pushed the other's ring firmly onto their finger. Beaming at each other as well as the others, when Cassian announced, 'You may kiss your bride,' it was sheer will that kept him from taking her right there in front of everyone. Then they turned to face their guests. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I proudly present Mr. and Mrs. Kylo and Rey Solo-Ren." 

The applause and whistles made both of them blush. 

The reception was a catered dinner underneath the tent by the river. Venison, beef, salmon, and chicken cooked on site along with plenty of side foods and for dessert, a large wedding cake, with two interesting cake toppers: A ballerina, and a wolf. Even Rey smiled at the inside joke, and he knew she was barely hanging on. 

Drifting through the tent, speaking with people, he felt the trembling through her hand and sent her constant pulses of support and strength. Let her know that the pack members were delighted with her, and the humans so jealous of him it was a palpable thread in the air. She would smile and answer questions but he could tell she was struggling. He wondered if it was nerves or the loss. 

Leia came over to speak with him while the Tico sisters pulled her away for some pictures. 

"Congratulations son, she's a lovely girl. A little quiet compared to you. Is everything all right?" 

"A lot of new people for her. She's not one for crowds." 

"But she's a dancer, people stare at her all the time." 

"It's different on stage. You can't see past the lights to the crowd beyond." 

"Ah. Well, it's obvious she loves you, and you her. I'm glad you waited to find the right one but now that's she's gone I have to confess I disliked Bazine from the moment I saw the first picture of the two of you." 

"I'm hearing that a lot tonight." 

“Ben, when you have a moment, after the honeymoon your father and I have some, things we need to discuss, important things.” 

“Why not now?” 

Leia shook her head. “Tonight is to celebrate. Business can wait.” 

Confused, Kylo drifted over to his bride, feeling the restlessness that always preceded his need for her. When she looked up at him, he saw the sorrow in those amazing hazel eyes. It cut through him like a hot knife in butter. 

"What's wrong, baby?" He pushed past Taj until he stood beside her. "Do I need to hurt anybody?" 

She shook her head, unable to put the words into the universe, so she willed him to listen to her thoughts. He soon discovered the cause of her sorrow. 

"Rey, I'm sure wherever your mother and father are, they are looking down on you and smiling. Do you want to go ahead and leave, or could I talk my beautiful wife into a dance with her husband first?" 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded and he led her to the dance floor in the middle of the tent. Kylo nodded to the conductor, who launched the band into the song he had picked out for their first dance, "Some Enchanted Evening" from the musical South Pacific. 

While it brought a smile to her face as they danced, it still didn't quite reach her eyes. When she looked at him, he saw the sorrow marring her happiness and his heart bled for his beautiful bride. However, she grasped his hand and went with him to meet the humans from his work, especially Doris. 

"Rey, this is my assistant Doris Hilliard. If you ever need me and can't get me on the phone, check with Doris, she'll always know where I am. She also makes sure all the important dates are on my calendar. Like anniversaries, doctor appointments, etc." 

"I'm very pleased to meet you," Rey's voice was steady but he could see her glancing around, looking for a way to escape. Too many new personalities 

"Doris, would you find Hux, tell him we're about ready to go." 

"Sure boss, no problems. Rey, it's wonderful to meet you. Make the lunkhead rest on this honeymoon. Otherwise he'll work non-stop." 

Rey smiled and nodded. 

Kylo saw his second in command taking the microphone from the band leader and began moving Rey toward the front of the tent. 

"Good evening everyone," Hux began. "Thank you so much for joining us for Kylo and Rey's ceremony, but the groom has decided he's ready to leave our delightful company and take his bride to bed. Of course, spoil sport that our Kylo is, he's declared there will be no serenading the happy couple in the moonlight, so we'll have to send them off with our wishes now." 

Everyone applauded as Kylo and Rey stepped forward. "Thank you everyone, for joining us tonight as we begin our new life together. For those who feel too intoxicated to drive, there are rooms here we can let you dry out in. Now, on behalf of my family, and my wife, thank you and we'll see everyone later." 

They left the party, walking hand in hand down the path toward their rustic cabin. When they reached the steps, Kylo swept her into his arms and carried her over the threshold. 

"Welcome to our first home, Mrs. Solo-Ren." 

She didn't say anything. He glanced down, and his beautiful new wife was sound asleep, still recuperating from her panic attacks leading up the big day. Chuckling to himself, he carried her to their bed, removing her shoes and loosening the ties on her corset. She sighed and burrowed into the sheets, not even bothering to unbraid her hair. 

Kylo stood and undressed, watching her as she slept. She looked thin, thinking on it, he couldn't remember her eating anything all night. He'd thought it was strange, but she'd been strange all night. He couldn't tell what was wrong, but it had been a long day. Sliding into the sheets beside her, he smiled when she gravitated toward his warmth, muttering, "love you" before she fell back into complete exhaustion. 

He couldn't tell how long they'd been asleep when she woke to remove the rest of her dress and take down her hair. He lay watching her unbraid the thick tresses, content to just look at her. 

"I can't believe you're awake. A few hours ago, you were past dead to the world." 

"I'm uncomfortable, that's what woke me up." 

She stood and finished removing the dress. Underneath all she wore were small lace underpants, and Kylo felt himself hardening. 

"Rey," he took her hand and pulled her back down to the bed. "My beautiful bride." 

She climbed into his lap, her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry for messing up your wedding." 

"First of all, it was our wedding, and you didn't mess anything up. Every person I spoke with thinks you are sweet and beautiful. Second, don't you realize you can do nothing that I won't adore?" 

He captured her lips, and as they kissed, he felt her unease drain away as her passion rose. He broke away, looking deep into her eyes. She tilted her head and smiled at him. 

"I feel fine." 

"That's not what I asked. I asked did you eat anything today?" 

"Most of a jar of peanut butter. That's all my stomach could handle." 

"That's not enough, baby. Would you like me to heat up some leftovers? Mom had the caterers leave all the leftovers here, so we can munch to our heart's content." 

They padded out to the kitchen, giggling like children making a midnight snack. He made sure she ate every bite, along with a large glass of milk. Once her color looked better, he nodded. Not one to avoid conversations, he asked her a question. 

"What’s wrong? Something has you overwrought, and I'd like to know what." 

She twisted a napkin in her hand, trying to avoid the topic, but he pressed her, rubbing her arm to let her know she wasn't alone. "This is a step in my life I never thought would happen, especially after the hospital. All my negative thoughts have been swirling around and I've been trapped in there ever since." 

"That must have been a horrible feeling in your life, to feel so out of control the only way to happiness was death. I can’t imagine what would have happened if we never met. It scares me." 

He took her hand in his, pulling her around the table to sit on his lap. "I've heard you crying in your sleep. Is that what's happening, replaying that moment?" 

Nodding, she wiped at the traitorous tears falling from her eyes, rolling them around to try and stop their betrayal. "I'm so sorry." 

"Hey," he forced her to look at him. "It's all right to be sad on such an important day. The thing is we have to learn to talk to each other when we have these problems. No more suffering in silence. Okay? We are a team." 

"Okay. Do you mind if I go back to rest for a while?" 

"Need some help?" 

She rolled her eyes. "You want to protect me more than you want me, I can sense it. Let's compromise, you watch while I sleep. If you want to watch from the bed while I rest, I'm on board for that too, so long as I rest, got it?" 

Which is how he ended up leaning against the headboard, answering emails and reading proposals as she slept, dead to the world until well after lunch. As he wound up an email to an overseas contractor to go make a snack, he was amazed at how much he'd gotten done. When she'd suggest it, it sounded impossible to watch her sleep, but his beast was content to be near her, watching over her. 

Leaning over to kiss her cheek, he whispered. "Are you hungry?" 

"Are there any more of those roast beef rolls? They were awesome." 

"Maybe. What will you give me for them?" 

She laughed. "All the crab dip. It makes me itchy."


	22. Another Season

Late Summer 

It wasn’t easy but Kylo managed to schedule lunch with his parents without Rey. Not that he was hiding anything, but Leia’s insistence on a meeting in Chandrila wasn’t normal. Since his departure from Alderaan, they’d kept a polite distance but after the wedding text messages were a daily thing. He wanted to nip this in the bud before Leia dragged Rey into the fray and upset her. Meeting at a restaurant was his condition. He wanted to be able to make a break for it should things become unbearable. 

Watching his parents walk toward him, Kylo noticed for the first time how old they had become. His father in particular looked thin and drawn and when did his mother start using a cane? 

The thought occurred to him for the first time in his life that his parents were not the larger than life immortals he’d imagined as a child. He wondered if his children would have any grandparents, given Rey’s lack of family other than Hux. He felt old. 

Standing, he hugged Leia and shook Han’s extended hand before they settled down to order. After the waiter left, Leia went straight to business. 

“I know you have a tendency to run away when things get emotionally rough, so let’s keep this professional. Han and I want you to take over the Alderaan pack. It’s your right by birth, and we aren’t in the shape needed to keep the pack running the way it should.” 

“Mother, I can’t. I have a duty to the First Order, here in Chandrila. Rey's work is here, we can’t just up and move to Alderaan. I’m sorry, but I gave up that birthright years ago.” 

His father leaned forward, putting his hand on Kylo’s as it lay on the table. The contact was like a shot to Kylo and his eyes darted back and forth between his parents. 

“What’s wrong? I can feel something is wrong.” 

“I’m dying, son. Bone cancer, stage four, no options left. I can’t go without knowing your mother and the pack will be taken care of. This mess with Palpating Logging would never have happened is we’d been at 100%, or if you’d been in charge. We know you have a life here, but you have a duty there as well.” 

Kylo slumped in his chair. Dying. How could his father, always a tower of strength in Kylo’s mind, be dying? More importantly, how did he feel about that? 

“What do you both think I can do? I’m not a doctor, isn’t that whose help you should be looking for?” 

“Ben,” his mother’s gentle voice always drew him back from childhood night terrors, “you run a multi-national conglomeration of companies. Surely, somewhere in all those humans and shifters you have a mated pair that desire to run an established pack in Alderaan? If not you, who?” 

Kylo couldn’t answer that question. 

Lunch ended on polite chit-chat about Rey’s new job and the current state of old friends. He discovered his parents were close, his father undergoing radiation treatment under Dr. Jess Pava, the daughter of an old family friend. With a promise to bring Rey with him the next time, they parted on good terms. He even hugged both parents and it didn’t feel forced. 

When he returned to the office, he asked Doris to pull a list of mated pairs with forestry or farming experience. Perhaps he could find a solution for them. 

***** 

FALL 

The hint of fall in the air brought out a touch of excitement on Rey's face as she walked home from the Dance Center after rehearsals. The company was working on their holiday program, and she won the coveted role of Dewdrop in 'The Nutcracker', which Kylo approved of as there was no male lead to touch her. 

Since the stabbing, his resistance to being too far from her side had increased, and some days she felt she had to push him out of the bathroom just so she could pee in peace. She'd accompanied him on business trips and once to the gym to spar. He was supposed to gradually increase his activity to keep from aggravating the injury on his back, and while happy to show him how to stretch without overdoing it, Rey was beginning to feel the need for some space between them. 

He also was unreasonable about where she went and who she was around. It was endearing but beginning to feel smothering. She'd mentioned it to Dr. Mitaka earlier when she delivered the FedEx packages to the clinic. Because she was chattering to make small talk, Rey didn't see the medic startle at that information. 

Rey left and completed her day but now returning home with her body exhausted and her mind churning, she wondered if it was a brush with mortality that had Kylo so clingy and if so, was there anything she could do to ease his concerns. She loved feeling protected and cherished, but it was starting to feel like she couldn't move without him. He even had her walk home timed, so he could start out immediately if something were wrong. 

Arriving home this evening, she was amazed to see the family gathered in the living room. Han and Leia; Hux and Gwen; Cassian Andor, the Tico sisters Paige and Rose, who had become good friends; and Dr. Mitaka. For a moment she wondered what social miscue she'd made now that she didn't understand. 

Kylo read her uncertainty and moved quickly to her side to dispel her fear. 

"You haven't done anything wrong, baby. They're here for support if you need it." 

Her fear deepened, much to his consternation. 

"Shit, Rey I'm not doing a very good job at this." 

"Just come out and say it Kylo, you're making me more nervous with your nerves." 

Cassian leaned around her husband. "What Kylo can't bring himself to say is you're pregnant. Right at three months." 

"How do you know that," she demanded. 

"Because Kylo's been monitoring your monthly cycle and you haven't had one since the wedding. When you mentioned his overprotective asshole attributes to Mitaka, he and I got together with Kylo and tracked backwards. We need a blood test to confirm, but I'd say considering Kylo's need to watch over you, and your own emotional fluctuations it's a good bet you're pregnant." 

Tears gathered in her eyes as she stuck her arm out. Kylo cleared his throat and she looked at him. 

"There is a faster way," he prompted Cassian. 

"Oh yeah. The infamous pee sticks." 

Rey scrunched up her face. "I thought you could only use those first thing in the morning." 

Cassian shrugged. "They aren't supposed to work on animals, but it does with Shifters so go figure. We'll do both." 

She took the stick with her into the bathroom, following the instructions then leaving it on the counter as she returned for Cassian to draw a few vials of blood. Once that was complete, Dr. Mitaka brought the results into the living room. 

"Congrats Alpha, she's pregnant." 

Pulling out a portable fetal heart monitor, he had Rey lay down on the couch as he slid the microphone around until the sound of a fluttering pulse filled the room. Leia burst into tears, as did Gwen, and both women rushed to hug each other tight. Hux seemed to unwind from a tension he'd never realized he was laboring under. Cassian and Dr. Mitaka nodded to each other, successful smirks on both their faces. 

Rey however, had eyes only for her mate. All her feelings of emptiness and dread were suddenly gone and she wanted nothing more than to have this child. His child. Their child. The wonder on his face and in his eyes at the thrumming heart beat filled her own heart with a happiness she didn't know how to put into words. Tears filled her eyes and spilled over as she felt him searching her mind, making sure this was how she truly felt. 

"It's true, Kylo," She smiled as pulled him closer for a kiss. "We're having our baby." 

"Yes, we are honey. You okay with that?" 

Suddenly her eyes grew wide. "The Nutcracker!" 

Cassian cleared his throat, and they both looked in his direction. "The performance is the eight weeks. Five months along. Given your height, Rey, I would say you won't even pop a bump until you're at six to seven months along." 

Kylo smoothed her hair, wiping the tears from her face she sat up on the couch and tried to adjust to the new reality of her life. How different this pregnancy felt compared to their first. She loved this one instantly and knew this would be her longed-for baby with amazing warm brown eyes and wavy black hair. 

Everyone adjourned to the dining room to eat, but as they took their seats, Kylo and Rey had eyes only for each other. She looked up through those long lashes and smiled at him. 

~Are you happy? ~ 

'Happy and extremely territorial right now. If we didn't have a house full of company, I'd fuck you right here on the table.’ 

~Keep talking to me like that and I'll be tempted to let you. ~ 

'Great, my mate has strong sex urges when pregnant. This should be an interesting six months or so.' 

~Really? You're going to complain? ~ 

'Of course not, it would be rude of me not to make my mate comfortable during this time. I mean, you’re cooking up a new life inside your body. Keeping you happy and satisfied is the least I can do.' 

~How quickly can you eat dinner? ~ 

'Why?' 

~Because all of this has suddenly made me very hot for you. ~ 

'Finish eating. I'll give you five minutes.' 

She shoved another piece of bread in her mouth and the last few bites of her roast chicken. When Kylo reached for her hand, making some lame excuse to the family as to why they would have their dessert later, Rey was certain Hux at least knew what was going on. But ever the diligent brother-in-law, he'd ignored Kylo's growl and obviously half hard cock, that she began to caress as soon as the door shut. 

By the time they reached the bedroom, most of their clothes were off, lost somewhere along the way. When he picked her up and slid inside while walking to the bed, her eyes rolled back in her head and she shivered with the depth of her need for him. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she laid her head on his shoulder, close to the mark she'd put on him, and inhaled the warm musky smell that marked him in her senses. 

Sitting awkwardly on the bed with her still impaled on his cock, he growled as she nibbled on him, moaning when he changed the angle so he was thrusting upward to hit the magic spot that brought her clenching around him. As she drew tighter around him, Kylo flipped her onto her back as he slowed down, prolonging her orgasm. Once she'd floated down to earth again, he'd locked eyes with her as he slowly pushed in then dragged himself back out, rigid as ever. 

"Mine," the growl sounded against her nipples, "and no one else's." 

"Oh yes," was all she could manage as he tormented her, bringing her right to the edge again then backing off as she groaned her frustration. Three times he brought her to the edge and finally she panted, "Please...?" 

"For you," as his tempo changed and, in a moment, he brought her up and over into ecstatic bliss. 

Every atom in her body seemed to fly apart only to coalesce around Kylo. She floated around the universe with nothing but his hands and voice to coax her back to the ground. His knot kept them locked together but his voice kept her anchored. 

"My mate, my wife, my baby." 

She pressed her lips to his, passion flowing through her such as she'd never felt before, and realized it was Kylo feeding into her emotions, doubling everything to show her both sides. It was almost too much and she felt as if she were going to pass out. 

And she did. 

********

Unfortunately, the passing out wasn't a one-time thing. At first Kylo thought it was from the sex, and so refused to make love for two weeks to see if it made any difference. All that resulted in was Rey and Kylo fighting for two weeks. In the end, to maintain calm, Dr. Mitaka did the blood work that determined her anemia was worse. In addition to more red meat in her diet, he put her on iron pills which were horrible, and shots which were worse. 

For the two weeks of the ballet, Kylo hardly let her out of his sight. He'd had a private meeting with Mr. Wexley and the rest of the directors and informed them he'd knocked up their new ballerina. Appreciative of his forthrightness, she had kept her role in 'The Nutcracker', and Kylo made some new golf and business contacts. 

Opening night, most of her chosen family trooped all the way to Chandrila for moral support, which drove Kylo's protective instincts off the charts as he went crazy trying to keep all the scents straight. Han and Leia, Padme and Luke as well as Maz made their way to town and when nerves sent Rey scurrying to her dressing room hours early, Kylo begged her to let him come with her. Sensing his vulnerability, she’d relented. 

He walked her to the Dance Center and made sure she was calm and prepared before the curtain rose. When she'd chased him out so she could go be with the rest of her troupe, he'd joined the family in their box. He had a secret he'd not confessed to her or any of her family. This was not an area he felt confident within. He liked music, and he loved to watch her dance, the rest of it was confusing as the idea of a story told through ballet didn’t strike with his highly analytical brain. She'd tried to explain the program to him, but it hadn't clicked. 

Until the moment the lights dimmed and the music rose and the dancers took the stage. Rey was a background character in the first act, she had nothing really to do but participate in the small group movements at the party. But as the curtain rose for the second act, Hux leaned over to him and whispered. 

"Are you ready for a treat?" 

He learned quickly what he meant. The dances and characters were more animated and colorful than the first act, and when Rey stepped onto the stage, his heart stopped. The other girls, who were flowers apparently, were dressed in pastels of dusky pink and cream to compliment Rey's costume in the rosy colors of the blush of a winter’s dawn, loose to help obscure the sudden pop to her abdomen. The tiara on her head was wrapped with ivy, and her tights were silver as well. The silver caught the light as she spun and twirled through the five and a half-minute piece and at the end, the audience had given her and the others a standing ovation. 

After the show, Ben met her in her dressing room with an enormous bouquet of her favorite lavender roses. She changed quickly as she knew the entire group waited for them outside the stage door to applaud and whistle their approval. She blushed, wrapped in a thick wool coat as the temperatures had decided to take a holiday jog down in the low twenty's. As they all walked up the street back to the penthouse, he got the vibe from her she wanted to celebrate in a low-key manner. So, while the pack partied, he took her upstairs and they watched the stars and made love. 

The show closed after rave reviews and a nice piece about Rey and her move from Takodana and marriage to Kylo. With her belly set to grow bigger, the ballet put on her maternity hours, which meant she rehearsed with the company but was unable to try out for any roles. He knew she was alright with it, but he still bought her a present to help ease the hurt. 

When the pack went to Varykino for the holidays, Kylo thought she would be unable to spend their first season together at a place with such mixed memories but neither one of them had any reservations about spending the time with his family. Most of the presents they received were baby gifts, but the most precious gift was a blanket in shades of red, brown, black, and white. Ben and Rey’s coat colors. 

After presents and breakfast, they'd gone for a run and when Kylo spotted a deer, she joined in to help him take the pronged stag down. He was proud of her, for ignoring the roiling in her stomach and engaging in pure sport, so proud he licked her face and rolled over in submission before her. Those laughing eyes teased him as she closed her jaws around his throat. 

~My Alpha~ 

'Yes, I am yours and you belong to me. I'm so proud of you for ignoring the nausea and hunting with me.' 

~Well, the baby was hungry. ~ 

'Follow me.' 

He led her toward the cabin on the lake, suddenly needing her with that restless excitement that jazzed his system. Once at the cabin, he'd built a fire in the fireplace and made love to her for the afternoon, sleeping, laughing, enjoying the peace of each other's company. It was turning dark as they made their way back to the main house for dinner. 

"Kylo?" 

"Yeah, baby?" 

"I want to see the grave site." 

"Right now?" 

"Yeah, right now. I'm ready." 

He took her to the family cemetery, to the small grave marker next to his grandfather Anakin that said simply, 'Grandchild' and she sank to her knees and ran her fingers lightly over the carving of a small child with a puppy. He ran along the edges of her mind, unwilling to let his sadness leech into her any more than it already had. But all he found was peace. 

Helping her up, as she was getting unsteady on her feet at close to six months, he twined his fingers with her, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand. 

"You all right?" He tried to be nonchalant but she could read his emotions. 

"I think I am, my love. I'm happy, my wolf is happy, and the baby got fresh blood and meat, which I know makes you happy. You know, this time last year I was trying to put my life back together after what happened in Vancouver. Now, look where I am. Cassian was right, Fate must really want us together." 

"So do I," he murmured as he pulled into his arms. "So do I."


	23. And In The End. . .

One Year Later - Alderaan

Kylo pulled his truck into the driveway of the pack's lodge house. Since taking over with Rey, they'd kicked the pack out of the private family home and built a new common area for Alderaan pack to gather. It was an adjustment, but there was always hot food and hot coffee in the lodge house, which satisfied both males and females in the pack.

It was a hard decision, to move Rey and their new family from Chandrila to Alderaan but in the long run, he'd known it was the only way to work the problem. Alderaan was brought under the First Order umbrella of companies and he'd moved home to give his pups the same golden childhood he'd had, until angst and miscommunication broke the family apart. Armitage and Gwen had taken over management of the Chandrila office, and profits were on track to surpass all previous years. And Armitage and Gwen had adopted an adorable pup who'd been abandoned at birth. His name was Brent Armitage Hux, and both Alphas were over the moon learning to be parents.

Han's death came in Rey's eighth month of pregnancy, and the stress and despair pushed her into early labor. Padme Hanna Ren was born five weeks premature and was in the hospital NICU until the doctor deemed her healthy enough to leave. Rey was an amazing mother, just as he'd known she would be. Mea, as she was called, had Kylo's thick, soft black hair and deep soulful eyes, while inheriting her mother's temper and beaming smile. She had her father wrapped around her finger from her first breath, and as for Grandma Leia, Rey sometimes had to fight to hold her own daughter.

Leaning against his truck, he watched as the sun sank behind the western mountain range. Tomorrow he needed to drive into Aldera and get two new coils for the chiller in the ice house, and the shipment of cedar for the closets in the master bedroom needed to be picked up as well. Maybe Rey would want to ride with him. It's been weeks since they'd had more than ten minutes along together, and both Kylo and his wolf were antsy. Since she was nursing Padme, Rey hadn't gone into heat yet, and he was ready, past ready really. 

His phone rang. The screen said, "MOM".

"Ben? Where are you? I need Mea's car seat. Rey asked me to watch her for the night."

"I'm in the driveway."

"Good. I'll be right out."

He detached the car seat from the truck and set it down to install in his mother's SUV. She came out of the lodge house in a whirl.

"No time for long explanations," she chattered distractedly. "Rey called, she's at home. After you left for work, she woke up feeling out of sorts, so I'll keep Mea until she's feeling better."

As Leia drove off with his daughter, Kylo turned around and headed into the lodge house. The scent hit him the moment he opened the door.

With the single-minded determination of his designation, Alpha went looking for his Omega, who was in the early stages of heat. She was sitting in the walk-in cooler, sweat rolling down her face, her neck, and he could even see the outline of her bra against the sweat drenched t-shirt she was wearing. Her hair was half-up in her usual three buns, and half falling in her face. She looked up when he opened the cooler door.

"Kylo,: she whined, "it hurts so bad. And I'm so hot."

He picked Rey up from the freezer floor. She locked her legs around his waist as he sucked gently on her mating gland. Rey whined, and wiggled against his body and Kylo had to chuckle at her brazen attempts. 

"Shh, little Omega," his voice blurs into the deep Alpha register. Not a command, not. Kylo likes living. 

Immediately she stilled against her mate. Kylo leaned back and smiled gently at his Rey of sunshine.

"My forever," Kylo whispered into her skin as he gently nipped at her neck. "I love you."

"I love you, too. My Alpha."

"Let's go home."


End file.
